Tribute to Lily, Remember Her?
by PossimpiblyPossimpible
Summary: Lily Evans is no normal girl. Yes, she might be born to perfectly normal parents and yes, she might have an annoying sister but alas, she is a witch. Follow Lily-Flowers story from her first year to her last moments in life. Rated T for later chapters.
1. It All Starts with Owl Post

**CHAPTER ONE: IT ALL STARTS WITH OWL POST  
**

Lily Evans never really got along with her sister, except on various occasions. Once, she got furious at Lily because she played with her doll. Petunia, Lily's ugly blonde (which is in contrast with Lily's beautiful deep red shoulder length hair) horse-faced sister, usually caught Lily playing on the swings in the playground. Those happy memories were the only memories Lily liked with Petunia. Those happy moments would end when Lily would fly off the swing and land gracefully on the ground. The happiness is quite rare. This love-hate relationship Lily had with Petunia only intensified over the summer after Lily turned eleven.

_It would be a nice day tomorrow_, Lily thought, _which would only be ruined by that accursed Vernon_.

Vernon Dursley was Petunia's red-faced hippopotamus of a boyfriend. If he ever courted Lily, she would've chucked him over the most convenient cliff for even daring to look at her. Lily always resented his visits which always ended in disasters. See, Vernon was not just an over-fed elephant but he had an enormous arrogant head too. He would provoke Lily and insult her of being a criminal girl who needs to be sent to rehab _then_ the asylum for special medication – he was under the impression (courtesy of Petunia) that Lily studies in St. Agnes' Home for Incurably Criminal Girls). Lily always kept silent over the visits but she could never really control her anger on this mutated pig. She would turn as scarlet as her hair and after the visit, as if right on cue, Vernon would stand to go and he would always end up either soaked from head to toe, covered in scarlet paint, bruised, wounded, injured or any other thing that Lily couldn't explain, even to herself. He would then accuse Lily of setting petty little traps around the house like some paranoid nutter. She would then snap back and the arguments would begin. She had to admire his guts for coming back often, even if he had to leave bruised, soaked or whatever. Lily never got to find out about anything she did but she was certain it was her doing but she would reassure herself that that nutter deserved it.

Remembering all those visits made Lily sleepy. She hurried to her dresser and put on the silk pajamas. She took a nose-dive to the pillow and finally at peace in her four-poster bed, fell asleep in a drowsy stupor.

Lily had an utter nightmare. Vernon pops in out of nowhere and goes toward her.

"Hello there, _Lily_." He twisted the last part. "I've always wanted to do this to you but I was afraid Petunia might dump me." Lily could feel his huge sausage hands on her neck and clutch it in a strangle-hold. Lily let out a blood-curdling scream that would have sent the birds flying. Vernon only chuckled.

"No one could here you, you stupid little conceited brat." He smirked. "Now I have made my revenge!" He started shaking Lily like mad and she started crying.

"STOP IT! Stop it, you over-sized beast!" She yelled, gasping for breath. "STOP IT!" Vernon opened his mouth as if to say something, but he caught Lily in surprise.

"Lily! LILY! Come on, mate, wake up!" She was shook madly. This went on for another minute – or so she guessed – until a hot pain slashed at Lily's cheek.

"OWWW!" Lily yelled in protest and her eyes fluttered open. She saw Petunia half-scared and half-furious. Beside her was Mrs. Evans and Mr. Evans clutching at Lily's hands. She was taking in sharp intakes of breath and her eyes were stinging with tears. "Petunia?" She stared at her bewildered sister blankly.

"Um. Yes. Sorry." She stood up and sat on the chair in front of my desk.

Lily stared at her, a slightly amused twinkle in her eye. "You didn't have to slap me, you know, mate." She said.  
"What do you think I should do?" she asked incredulously. "Shove you out the window?" she looked as if she was contemplating on the idea a moment ago.

"Oh, you wouldn't do that, would you, Petunia?" Mrs. Evans eyed her eldest daughter with interest at what she would reply.

"Of course not, Mother!" Petunia said, simply horrified at the idea. "Why would I chuck my sister out a window?"  
"Oh." Was all Mrs. Evans managed. She glanced back at Lily who looked as if she was running a marathon.

A bewildered Lily eyed everyone and suddenly realized what just happened. "Cripes!" she exclaimed. "Sorry, Mum! Just a bad dream."

"Do you want breakfast?" Petunia asked.

"No." Lily said lamely.

"Pancakes?"

"No."

"Waffles?"

"No." Lily said impatiently.

"Some milk, then?"

"Petunia!" Lily whimpered.

"Petunia dear, it's half-past noon." Mr. Evans said after checking his watch. "I suggest we get her some lunch. Would you like to eat on the bed or downstairs?"

"Just downstairs, Dad." Lily said.

"Well, then, Daisy dear. I think you should cook her something." Lily's father smiled at his loving wife.

"Well of course, Cormac. Bring the two girls downstairs in a mo'?" Mrs. Evans asked her husband. Cormac nodded as Mrs. Evans left the room. "Lily, get dressed. Petunia, would you be so kind to accompany me to the green house? I'd like to pick some flowers."

"Er- um- okay, then." She said awkwardly as Cormac turned to leave. Petunia waved at Lily before closing the door behind her with a snap. As Lily turned to her room, it was a mess. Her blankets were hanging on the post of her four-poster bed and the pillows were across the room from the bed. The bed covers were half-concealing the mattress. Lily sighed, she never expected this to happen. She was done fixing the covers and replacing the pillows on the bed. A subtle knocking on the bedside window made her drop the blankets. An owl was knocking her beak into the glass and she (Lily guessed it was a she) was looking at her intently as if begging to let her in. Lily looked at the bird curiously, she knew as a fact that _owls_ are nocturnal animals. She checked outside for her own sanity and saw that it _was_ noon as her father had said. The sun was high up in the sky shining down on the roofs of the neighboring houses. The owl became impatient and started pecking the glass more vigorously. Lily, realizing her sanity was being questioned, opened the window anyway despite the thought that she was becoming bonkers. The owl gave a hoot of relief and dropped a letter on her desk. Lily's eyes widened at this. _Okay_, Lily thought, _I am mad! I should go to the asylum and turn myself in. That dream must have damaged my brain cells. There is no way an owl would send a damned _letter_, would it?_

The owl pecked on her hand. The pain stung a bit, but she was accustomed to worse. Questioning her sanity even more, she picked up the letter. It had an old-fashioned seal on it with a huge letter 'H' with a lion, a snake, a raven and a badger surrounding it. She opened the letter and read the first piece of paper. It was written in emerald green ink and in the best hand-writing Lily had ever seen.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_  
_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_  
_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

Lily stared at the letter for a few minutes, reading it over and over again. This school, Hogwarts, was a school for witches and wizards. Then this school was accepting her there. Lily was dumbstruck as she read it for the tenth time. She grabs the second piece of parchment from the envelope and read it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_  
_of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Requirements:_  
_UNIFORM_  
_First-year students will require:_  
_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_  
_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_  
_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_1 set glass or crystal phials_  
_1 telescope_  
_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Lily was questioning her sanity yet again. _Maybe this is just another damned dream! _Lily thought, _Petunia never would have acted nicely to me._ Lily thought of the best and most ludicrous idea to make her awake: pinch herself. She gave a soft squeak at the pain that she didn't expect. _So I'm not dreaming? This is real life?_ Lily glanced back at the owl who was staring at her like an interesting silent film. Lily cleared her throat and put shoved both letters back inside the envelope. She turned around to face the owl.

"Well, umm." She told the owl which seemed to understand her. "Could you wait outside the window? There's a very nice tree right outside the window." She can't believe she was doing this. Questioning her sanity even further, she continued, "Could you, now?"

The owl gave a hoot and flew out the window into the mahogany. Lily eyed the envelope again and decided to show it to her parents. She finished fixing her room and she got dressed. She clambered down the stairs, letter in her front pocket. She headed to the kitchen just across the staircase to be greeted by her mother.

"Hello, Lily." Mrs. Evans smiles at her, "You should sit down and eat dear. Your lunch is on the table. I'll go and join you when I'm done cleaning up here in the kitchen."

Lily made her way to the dining room to see a plate of muffins and sandwiches. A cup of warm tea sat beside the plate and a tea pot beside it. Lily sat down and started munching on the food. She was still questioning her sanity until Mrs. Evans came in. Lily hurriedly looked down at her plate to see she was done with the meal. She hurriedly grabbed the cup of tea and sipped on it and set it down again.

"Mum, I need to talk to you." Lily's face burned with determination. "Both of you, with Dad."

"Ok, then." Mrs. Evans, though bewildered, went back into the kitchen and stormed out the back door where at the other side the green house lies. "Cormac! CORMAC! Lily wants to talk to us!"

"Bloody hell, woman!" Cormac exclaimed emerging with a handful of daisy's in his hands. Petunia came in holding a silver vase. "Couldn't you keep it down?"

"Our youngest daughter would like to talk to us, Cormac dear." Daisy snapped at her husband. "You might as well set those down first and head in the dining room!"

Cormac Evans grumbled and set the daisy's on his working table and disappeared into the house. "Petunia," Daisy said, "You'd better go to the living room. I am under the impression your father is giving you a living hell for helping him with the flowers. So, would you like to watch the telly while you wait?" She smiled. Petunia's face lit up a bit and she grinned.

"Thanks, Mum!" She kissed her mother's cheek. She, too, disappeared into the house and Daisy couldn't help but smile. Petunia was so predictable. She heads back to the dining room to join Cormac and Lily.

"Mum," Lily started, "I received a letter from a school named Hogwarts and they have accepted me there." She said with confidence. "Here is the letter." She hands them the letter for both of them to read. After a full 15 minutes of reading, both parents had a mixture of expressions. Cormac's was first blank, then happy, then full of great pride. Daisy's was first blank, then shocked, then a lot more shocked as he read the word 'wand'. The silence was deafening. Cormac's hearty laugh broke the silence.

"This is _such _a surprise!" Cormac said, pure pride in his voice. Daisy was nodding along but she still had shocked look on her face.

"I don't know what to say." Daisy admitted.

"You should be proud, Daisy dear," Cormac said happily. "Our daughter would learn things that aren't normally taught. She could do _extraordinary _things!"

"Well, if you think of it like that," Daisy said, "It really _is _amazing. I'm so proud of you, Lily dear."

After that, a lot of witch and wizard talk began. After much bickering, they finally decided to send a letter.

"But wait, how do we send the letter? I doubt the post office knows where Hogwarts is." Cormac pondered.

"Oh, about that," Lily began, "They sent it via Owl Post, I guess that's what it is called. There is an owl outside my window if you want, I told her to wait there for the letter." Lily said.

"Oh ok then." Daisy smiled. "Bring the little critter down here to give him the letter. Could you please get me a pen and paper, Cormac dear?" She said to her obedient husband. Lily hurried out of the room and flew up the staircase and dove inside her room. She hurried over to the window and called out.

"Hey! Owl!" Lily called. She heard a fluttering noise in the branches of the tree and the owl swooped down to her out-stretched arm. "Thanks for waiting." Lily smiled. The owl gave a hoot and they started down the stairs. As Lily was on the bottom step, Petunia bustled out of the living room, clearly not noticing Lily. She turned to the staircase, her eyes half-closed and yelled, "Lily, Mums ca-" she stopped short. Her eyes grew as wide as tennis balls and let out a shrill blood-curdling scream.

"WHAT IS THAT – THAT- THAT THING DOING IN HERE?" she screamed. "GET OUT, LILY! BEFORE IT PECKS YOUR HEAD OFF!" Not waiting for Lily's reply she grabbed a broomstick that was sitting beside the staircase and started on the bird.

"No, Petunia!" Lily shouted. "It's fine! She won't hurt us! See?" she made a mistake of bringing the owl nearer to Petunia and she gave another shrill scream but shorter.

"GET THAT THING OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Petunia yelled at Lily, her eyes ablaze. "FREAK!" She shoved Lily aside and stormed up the steps. Lily could hear her murmuring, "Raving mad." Or "Could've pecked my head off" as she stormed to her room. She slammed it shut as Lily entered the dining room. Daisy looked up to see her daughter with an owl on her arm.

"What was all the yelling about?" Cormac asked as he sipped his tea.

"Petunia was just worried over the owl." Lily said blankly. Eager to change the subject, she said, "Well, Mum, is the letter ready?"

"Yes, dear. Here it is, if you'd like to read it." Daisy handed her a piece of paper. It read,

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_We thank you for the letter. We are delighted to hear this particular piece of news that you have bestowed upon my daughter Lily. Lily accepts this acceptance letter and will be attending the said school on the said time. May we ask, where do we buy her school requirements? In my awareness, nowhere here in London sells wands or cauldrons. Please do tell us so we can purchase her school things._

_Thank you very much._

_Yours sincerely,_  
_Daisy Evans_

Lily smiled as she rolled up the letter. She gave the letter to the owl and it hooted with authority and flew out the open window.

"So, Lily, You are a witch, huh?" Petunia said behind her back. Lily hadn't noticed her reading behind her. "I guessed as much, since you have made Vernon's visits a living hell." Anger rose in Lily's head. It wasn't her fault that she could not control it. She clenched her fists tight and bit her lip. She stood up so suddenly it made Petunia stagger back a few steps before regaining her balance. Lily faced her deranged horse of a sister and opened her mouth to speak.

"It wasn't my fault _Vernon_ always went home with a bruise or whatever!" Lily snapped at her sister. "He deserved it all! Have you been blinded by that mutated hippo? Or don't tell me you have fallen _deeply in love_ with the git!" She said, glaring at her sister.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!" Petunia shrieked. "Vernon is not a mutated hippo or a git! You're just jealous that I have a decent, level-headed boyfriend!" She had grinded her teeth together, glaring at her sister. Lily straightened her back and fought back a curse and hissed.

"You're as bad as he is!" Lily screamed. "Both of you are self-centered prats! You aren't even grateful to Mum and Dad to even just accept Vernon as your ruddy boyfriend! You should go to Vernon's zoo of a life and sign up! Oh, I know," Lily said imitating an expression that just had an idea. "You should sign up there in the zoo under the name 'Deranged horse'." Lily's eyes were ablaze with sheer hatred for her sister.

"_SHUT UP!_" Petunia shrieked. "Take that back you freak!" Petunia made to lunge at her sister but was blown back by a sudden blow. Lily watched with half-horror and half-interest. She was the one that did that? She watched Petunia hit the wall, hit her nose on a chair with a crack and slide down the wall. Daisy yelped and rushed over to Petunia.

"Petunia!" Daisy shrieked. "We should get you to the hospital! Quick, Cormac! Get the car out and drive us there!" Cormac hurried out the room without a word and Lily made her way to her mother.

"Mum," she said solemnly, "I didn't mean any of this to happen. I'm sorry." She almost looked guilty but she continued to glare at her sister's motionless body. She looked to her mother and said, "Could I go to the hospital with you?"

"No, Lily. It's fine." She sighed. "I guess Petunia wouldn't want to see you too soon, darling. Just wait for us to get home." Cormac honked the horn to signal them to get in. Daisy looked at Lily and kissed her cheek. She bent down to lift Petunia up with one of her arms on her waist and one on Petunia's hand which was over her shoulder. Lily followed them out and waved goodbye as the vehicle sped off to the hospital.

* * *

Lily's next months have been misery. They had called off Vernon's visit and improvised to let him go to the hospital instead. Petunia came back with a bandage over her half-broken nose and she continued to glare at her. All Lily could do to escape is to hide at her room and sulk. She had received the return owl of Professor McGonanagall which gave directions to a dodgy street in London and a hidden pub named the Leaky Cauldron which would lead to Diagon Alley, where she could buy her school things. Daisy and Cormac looked skeptical at this. They had never heard of a pub name the Leaky Cauldron but they decided to trust in these directions. They decided to visit this said alley on a few weeks before September 1. Lily waited miserably for this date, eager to see the magical shops and magical ornaments for sale. She had dreamt in her sleep of visiting a street filled beautiful red brick buildings and flowers over the window sills. She had kept to that impression until the actual visit. It was 9 o' clock in the morning and Lily was getting ready to leave for Diagon Alley. As Lily checked herself in the mirror, she saw she was wearing a sky blue blouse and white pants and a red scarf. She snorted as she looked down on the ridiculous red scarf. As she was taking it off, her mother's voice boomed out from downstairs.

"Lily!" Daisy cried, "Breakfast is ready, dear!" Lily shoved the red scarf in her closet and checked herself again in the mirror. I'm decent, she thought, at least I won't look like a fool with the red scarf.

"I'm coming, Mum!" She said as she raced down the stairs. She headed to the dining room and sat down in front of a few toast and bacon. Daisy strode in and laid a cup of hot milk in front Lily. She smiled at Lily and sat down to eat. "Thanks Mum." Lily said as she began munching down her toast. Breakfast was quite uneventful. Petunia had left early for one of her nosy friends' house. She was planning to stay there for the whole day. Lily was grateful for this as she cannot stand the death glares of her sister. The remnants of the family at home stood up to go outside for the car. They arrived in the street where the pub was supposed to be at. They had not seen any sign of a '_Leaky Cauldron_' as they drove down the street then as one strange looking man strode out of a building, Lily saw it. The old sign was hanging right over the door to the pub. She gave out a gasp and said,

"There it is! The_ Leaky Cauldron_!" she exclaimed, her eyes twinkling. Her father looked at her from the back mirror and said, "Ok, then. Let me park just by the door." Eager to get out, Lily slumped back on the seat. As soon as the car came to a stop, Lily jumped out the door and waited for her parents to climb out.

"Come on!" Lily said as she raced through the door to the pub. Cormac chuckled seeing that his youngest daughter was so excited.

* * *

They had bought everything except Lily's robes and wand with the help of Tom the Landlord. He always smiled patiently as the Evans asked him questions. They had gotten Galleons, Knuts and Sickles in exchange for the thing the wizards called Muggle money. They had enough to buy all of Lily's stuff. As they were passing by a window of cute little birds as Lily insisted to buy one of them Tom smiled at her and said,

"You wouldn't want one of those, Lily." He had explained. "Those are Fiery Fire Canaries. They'd sing your eyebrows off before you could feed them." Lily looked back at the cute little birds in horror and hurried to another window which was filled with what Lily knew as owls. She spotted a cute little owl that was zooming around the small space of the window. She had caught Lily's eye and zoomed to her without hesitation. It hooted at her merrily and started doing somersaults in the air. Few of the owls rolled their eyes and hooted indignantly and some of the owls hooted at Lily pleadingly, as if they wanted Lily to buy the cute little thing to get rid of it. Lily giggled at the scene and had asked Tom for his opinion if she should buy the owl.

"That owl _is _cute, Lily, but an owl is a carrier of messages." Tom had said. "That thing couldn't hold up anything but a piece of parchment, I reckon." Having spotted the look on Lily's face as he said this struggled to reassure her. "But if you like the little thing, then go ahead!" Lily smiled at the landlord but said,

"I thought he was cute, I'll look for another." Lily had scanned the next row of owls and spotted the most beautiful owl she had ever seen. It was snow white and had an air of beauty and authority around it. Lily squealed as she pointed to the snowy white owl. "I'd like that one!"

"Then go in and buy it!" Tom led her in the shop called the '_Magical Menagerie_' and they paid for Lily's new owl. They made their way to a shop named '_Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_'. They went inside this shop to be greeted by a kind faced woman wearing emerald green robes, Lily suspected this was Madam Malkin. "Hello there, Tom!" she greeted the landlord. "I see you've brought a little angel with you! What's your name sweetie?" She turned to face Lily.

"Lily Evans." Lily smiled at her. "Starting your first year at Hogwarts, then?" Madam Malkin asked Lily. "Yes." Lily replied.

"Come here, then!" Madam Malkin gestured toward an empty booth with a mirror. "There's another first year here." She pointed out a small booth with a mirror where a short girl with shoulder length deep black hair stood with a few women working on her. "I believe you'll stay, Tom?"

"Well, of course Madam. I need to wait for the Lily." Tom replied. He sat down at a chair near the door and got a pocketbook from his cloak and started reading where he left off. Malkin and Lily made their way to the booth and the dark haired girl looked at them. She smiled at Lily as she was being measured by Madam Malkin. The girl had tan skin and bright violet eyes. She was quite beautiful, in a way. She doesn't look like an English citizen. She looked more like Italian or something.

"Hello, there." She said in a bright voice. "You are starting in Hogwarts, too, aren't you?" she asked.

Lily smiled back at her and said, "Yes, I am. My name is Lily Evans."

"I am Rachel Hernandez." She said brightly, "I am from the Philippines."

"Oh!" Lily said. "Why are you here? I mean, don't you have any wizarding schools there in the Philippines?"

"Oh yes, we do." Rachel said. "They are quite horrible and that's an understatement."

"Oh." Was all Lily could manage. "You are quite good in speaking English. In fact, you almost have an English accent!" Lily pointed out.

"Yes, I spent my childhood here in London." Rachel said. "I only went to the Philippines to visit my grandparents and they offered to enroll me in the local wizarding school called _Pinagpalang Bituin_, which means Blessed Stars. I refused because I have always wanted to go to Hogwarts. I stayed here in time to receive my acceptance letter." Rachel paused to hesitate and looked at Lily who was looking at her curiously. "Who are your parents? My parents both come from pure-blood families in the Philippines." Rachel said.

"Oh, my parents are Muggles or I think that's what they call non-magical people around here, right?" Lily said as Madam Malkin excused herself to get Lily's robes.

"Yes." Rachel said as Madam Malkin called her name. "Miss Hernandez, here are your robes. Thank you for coming to Madam Malkin's." Rachel smiled at her as her violet eyes twinkled. This caught Lily's eye, she knew none of the Filipinos had twinkling and piercing violet eyes. She suspected them to be brown or black. "Here are yours, dear Lily. Thank you for coming."

"Come on, Lily!" Rachel said pointing to a man and woman who both had violet eyes and the exact same hair and skin tone as Rachel. Rachel had inherited her mother's beauty. "Those two are my parents." Rachel tugged Lily's arm to go to her parents. They stopped in front of Rachel's parents as both were standing up. Rachel's parents smiled at her warmly.

"Rachel. Who is this fine, young lady?" Rachel's mom looked at Lily. Lily blushed as red as her hair.

"Mama, this is Lily Evans." Rachel turned to Lily and gestured to her parents. "This is Helga and George Hernandez, my parents." Rachel gave a dazzling smile.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Hernandez." Lily smiled as she shook Rachel's parents' hands. "It is quite a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, please, Lily." Mr. Hernandez said, "Call us George and Helga."

"I've been wondering this since I learned your nationalities. I don't want to pry but," Lily blushed. "How do you have violet eyes when I've seen Filipinos with brown or black eyes?" She blushed more deeply.

"That, my dear Lily," Rachel said proudly, "Is a matter of who you're related to and where your family tree started." She smiled.

"Oh." Lily said, "I thought it was something like a spell of some sort that Filipinos know. But I have always found violet eyes to be fascinating." Lily mused.

"How so?" George asked.

"Well, it is quite a rare eye-color that I rarely find any people with violet eyes. I didn't even know those kind of eyes existed, to be honest. Quite a nice color it is. Violet has always been my favorite color since I was a child. And I usually pair it with yellow or gold. Which would be nice if I found out there were people with yellow eyes too!" Lily laughed. The Hernandez's joined her. They talked about other things from Hogwarts to preferences in Quidditch teams. Lily had difficulty at the last topic for she doesn't know anything about the game. Once Rachel explained that Lily was Muggle-born, they started bombarding Lily with Quidditch essentials and mechanics which gave Lily the impression that they are quite obsessed with Quidditch. Lily listened to them careful and nodded at the right moments and answered their occasional question about the Muggle world patiently. Lily saw that it was 3 o' clock on the wall clock and Lily had to go. Sensing Lily's glance to the clock Tom moved toward Lily with a smile on his face. Lily noticed this and this was her chance to escape.

"Well, as much as I have enjoyed meeting you, I have to go." Lily said. "Goodbye, Rachel. George and Helga." Lily nodded to Rachel's parents.

"Goodbye then, dear, Lily." Helga said as Lily was being herded to the door by Tom. "See you in the Hogwarts Express, Lily!" Rachel called as Lily waved back at her.

Tom and Lily entered a shop that had sign that said "_Ollivanders Wands Shop since 345 B.C._" They entered the shop with bell that rang. A young dark-haired boy was waiting at the front of the desk. Lily came forward and waited beside the bespectacled dark-haired boy. His hair was standing in every direction as he turned to grin lopsidedly at Lily. She returned him a smile. The boy had a dazed expression for a second but recovered with an even more lopsided grin.

"Hello," the boy said. "I'm James Potter. You're starting your first year at Hogwarts, then?" He asked as he held up his hand to shake Lily's.

Lily took it in her hand and shook it. "I'm Lily Evans. Yes, I am starting my first year."

"It's going to be a great year at Hogwarts." James said. He looked at Lily expectantly for her reply.

"W-well yes!" Lily stuttered. "I guess so." She smiled at James. He had the dazed expression again but recovered just as fast as the first time. He looked away and started humming a tune that sounded suspiciously as "_When You Say Nothing At All_" by Ronan Keating. Lily gasped.

"You know that song?" Lily asked. "That's my favorite."

"Of course I know." James studied her bright smile as he smiled. "I have never really been into Muggle songs before but I've grown connected to that song the first time I heard it on a Muggle radio special in the _Wizarding Wireless Network_." Lily gave a blank look as James said the phrase 'Wizarding Wireless Network'. He saw this and looked as if a mystery was solved.

"Ah, I guess you don't know about the_ WWN_." James said paused and hesitated. "Muggle-born, are you Lily?" He asked.

"Yes," Lily gasped. "You?"

"Pure-blood." He said lamely as if he really didn't care. Lily smiled.

"That's nice." She said as an elderly man came out of a corridor of shelves at the back of the room. As he noticed Lily and James, he hurried forward. Lily's owl hooted as she saw the elderly man. The owl was perched on the nearest chair to Lily.

"Shh." She silenced the owl.

"Hello there, younglings." The elderly man said. "I am Mr. Ollivander. I believe you are starting your first year?"

"Yes, sir." James answered. Lily nodded in agreement. "Well, then." Mr. Ollivander began, "Let's start with the little lady." He hurried along a corridor to grab a long rectangular box from a shelf.

"Here," he said, "12 inches, birch, and dragon heartstring core" He handed Lily the long stick.

Lily took it and stared at it. She did the only thing that came to her mind, she gave it a wave. A loud crash was heard from the back of the room. A few shelves at the back toppled down bringing with it a lot of long boxes with wands inside. Lily gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Ollivander!" She said putting back the wand on the desk hurriedly. Ollivander gave a small smile and took back the wand and returned it to the box.

"It's fine, Miss Evans. Anything can happen when you're looking for a wand that will choose you." He grabbed another box and said,

"10 inches, yew, and phoenix feather core." He handed it to her and she gave it a feeble wave. The chandelier in the center of the ceiling crashed down. Lily screamed and James jumped backward. Ollivander just took the wand from Lily's hand and took out a wand from his robes. He gave it a wave and the chandelier repaired itself and flew up to the ceiling. Lily watched in awe while James was just mushing up his hair. They tried two more and as Lily gave it a wave, the windows broke or the plant behind her died. Ollivander reversed all this just by a wave of his wand. He turned back to the shelves and took another one.

"I think this one will suit you, Miss Evans." He said and opened the green velvet box with an orange ribbon. "I never found an exact match to this box in years." Ollivander eyed Lily. "Green eyes and fiery red hair are a sign of a witch." He smiled. "Here, try this one. 10 ¾ inches, willow, unicorn hair core, and swishy. Good for Charms." And he handed Lily the wand, it felt balanced in her hand. A small tingle tickled her hand. Lily's piercing green eyes sparkled. Lily gave it a strong wave and a short burst of light shone out from the tip of the wand. The light ended and Lily had even more color flood in her already colored face and she had a confident air around her. Ollivander smiled.

"You _are_ a true witch, Miss Evans. Well, then Mister Potter." He turned to James, "Let's work on you."

They tried at least 5 times before James had found his wand. Everything that happened when James waved a wand was worse than Lily's. More shelves toppled down and the chandelier kept falling from place. The desk even cracked into half. Every time Ollivander reversed it, his face grew more and more annoyed. Then Ollivander finally emerged and brought out a dark red velvet box and showed James the contents. "11 inches, mahogany, dragon heartstring, and pliable. Good for Transfiguration." James took it cautiously. He gave it a nervous swish and a brief blue light flashed in everyone's eye and James yelped at the heat in his hand. But as soon as the heat was there, it vanished. "Wow." Lily gasped. James smiled at her and Mr. Ollivander. "Thank you for my wand, Mr. Ollivander!" He grinned. "Thanks, Mr. Ollivander!" Lily chimed. Ollivander chuckled.

"The pleasure is mine." He smiled. "Farewell, then Mr. Potter and Miss Evans." The two soon-to-be first years waved at Ollivander. Lily pocketed her wand and she held up her arm as her owl perched on her arm. "What should I name her, Tom?" She turned to Tom as he grabbed Lily's things. The three of them went out the door of Ollivander's and paused there.

"I don't know." Tom smiled. "I suggest you don't give her a muggle name."

"Look in _A History of Magic_. You might get an idea." James suggested. "I named my owl, Horace. I just picked it out in my mind."

"Thanks for the advice Tom, James." She smiled at both of them. "Well, James. Do you want to come to the _Leaky Cauldron_ with us?"

"I'm sorry, Lily, Tom." He smiled sheepishly. "My mum and dad are waiting in _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_."

"I guess, this is goodbye then, James?"

"For now." James said seriously. There was something in the way he said it that made Lily blush. Lily and Tom began to turn to the direction of the _Leaky Cauldron_ and James was turning back to Diagon Alley.

"Goodbye, James!" Lily called behind her back as she waved. "It was nice meeting you!"

"See you on the Hogwarts Express, Lily." James waved back while having a lopsided grin splattered on his face. Lily strode back to the _Leaky Cauldron_. She caught sight of Rachel and her parents buying her an owl. James' back was still to her as he made his way to _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_ with the air of the past experience still in the atmosphere. If these were the kind of people she'll be meeting at Hogwarts, it will be an interesting year indeed.

Author's Notes:

WHEW! First ever story that I've written! Not to mention, chapter! Took me a week to write this thing and get an idea. All the horrible stuff I've concocted we're horrible! Well anyway, wish me luck on my next chapters to get this story running.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the all the characters (almost all anyway) and the places! They all belong to J.K. Rowling!


	2. The Express, the Hall, and the Hat

**Chapter 2: The Express, the Hall and the Hat**

Lily's remainder of the summer was the same as ever. Petunia continued to shoot death glares and sharp words at Lily like a machine gun shooting and saying, "_BLOODY HELL! There's no tomorrow! I've got to shoot like Hell!_" she never missed an opportunity to hiss at Lily with a forked tongued saying "Freak" or "An abomination" or "Stupid prat." Then Lily would whisper back a subdued mention of the word, "git". Their lives were too loud as Petunia continued to shriek at Lily at times. Like over breakfast or dinner. Lily would cringe and cover her ears like a wild mad house was running across the street, shrieking at full volume. Every time she'll shriek their parents would grimace and say something to calm her down, rather blankly. She'd then storm out of the room and storm up the stairs whilst shrieking shrilly. Lily was surprised that the glass windows didn't shatter at how bad Petunia's voice sounded. She continued this behavior until the end of summer. The sisters were going separate ways; the thirteen-year-old elder sister was starting her eighth year at a school named Willsbury Antoinette's Secondary School while the eleven-year-old youngest sister started her first year at Hogwarts.

It was the day before the first of September and Lily was checking her trunk for her things for the tenth time, in fact. She double checked her cauldron, all her course books, quills, ink bottles, and of course, her wand. Once she was done with them, she put them back to their proper places to check it again and again. Her room was a mess as she packed her pajamas and other essential things she thinks she needs at Hogwarts. She skipped breakfast just to check it all. Lily gave out a sigh of relief, yet again. She was done checking for the tenth time and was about to go down for a snack. As if to agree with her, her stomach grows loudly. Lily smiles and pats her stomach saying,

"It's okay," she said, patting her stomach fondly. "You'll get food in there to digest." She was about to turn the knob of her door when yet again, she had a doubting feeling she needed more socks. Lily hurried over to the closet where she kept her collection of socks and grabbed a lot more than necessary. Lily ran to her trunk, eager to eat then suddenly, her foot snagged on the trunk. She screamed and toppled forward. Her owl was only at arm's length and it screeched as Lily's hand crashed onto her head. The owl hooted indignantly at Lily and pecked her head once and perched herself farther from Lily. She stared at the owl as if wanting to say something but she just can't. Lily continued to stare until she got up.

"Oh, just sod this!" Lily groaned. "Why am I packing too many socks?" She grabbed all the socks and shoved them back in the dresser and she sat down on her bed. She brought up her feet and curled her arms on her knees. She continued to stare at the bird across from her – she transferred when Lily drew nearer to her.

"We have to get you a name, don't we?" Lily sighed. She opened her trunk again and grabbed her copy of _A History of Magic_. She slammed the lid shut as she opened the book to find good witch names. She found Eleanor, Hedwig, Circe, Hecate, and Samantha. It all didn't seem to fit. She flipped through more pages and found Diamantia, Juno, Belirita, and Gomora. As she flipped through a bit more she found what she was looking for, Vela. She read her paragraph that said,

_Vela Black, a pure-blood witch and was the oldest of the Blacks. Many of her descendants still live today. She has done great works for the matters of searching for new spells due to the lack of spells at her time. She created the Bat-Bogey Hex, the Hurling Hex, the Cheering Charm, and a great lot more. One of her most famous work is the Bat-Bogey Hex. This was created as a defence spell for women or teenage girls from abusing men or discrimination. This is also used as a distraction spell for ones who need a quick escape. Though at Vela's time, most who use this are women, it is now spread to the other gender. Little is quite known of the Bat-Bogey Hex's origins as only women know of this. Most of Vela's spells are still put to great use, to this day._

Lily read this and seemed to hold her laughter. Her owl is now named after a celebrated spell inventor who invented a spell for women. She looked up at her owl and said,

"Well, then." She breathed, "Your name is now Vela. And I expect you to answer to that name, okay?" Vela gave a hoot of pleasure at her new name and nipped Lily affectionately at the ear.

"Get onoutside the window, Vela. You'll be in a cage most of the time tomorrow so you better spread your wings before we depart." Vela hooted and flew out the open window as Lily stood up to get something to eat.

It was finally September first and Lily was excited. She'd finally be on the Hogwarts Express. She had received an owl the day before, after dinner, both from Rachel and James, both wishing her luck and expecting to see her on the train. Lily was happy to have heard from them and wrote a letter to each of them before she went to bed. Vela came back from her delivery just as Lily was bringing her trunk downstairs. Vela nipped her ear affectionately and Lily looked at her in relief.

"Vela, you're finally back." Lily sighed. "Did you get to stretch your wings?" Lily asked, the owl hooted an affirmative as she perched on Lily's shoulder. "I think you should go to your cage, I left it open for you until you came back." The owl left and flew inside her room to get inside her cage. Lily hurriedly set the trunk down near the door and strained to catch her breath. She heard a crashing noise and a grunt. The all-too familiar scream pierced the air as Petunia shrieked. Wings flapped and an audible thump was heard from upstairs. Lily screamed as she threw herself up the staircase. She found Vela lying on the floor while Petunia was drawing her claws.

"VELA!" Lily screamed. "Tuney, What did you do to her?" She glared at her elder sister in a rage. She picked up her pet owl and carried her like a baby. "She was doing nothing to you!"

"That thing you call a pet charged at me from downstairs as I was supposed to go down!" Petunia shrieked.

"Oh, Petunia!" Lily exclaimed. "How could you be so incredibly thick? I told her to go to my room to get inside her cage." She groaned as she ignored Petunia's shriek and perched Vela up in her cage. Lily hurried to the door as Petunia was about to storm in. She slammed the door shut in Petunia's face with a furious glare at her. Lily poked her owl and refilled her water bottle. Vela blinked and hooted gratefully at Lily as she sipped at the water. She looked relieved to be in her cage than to be outside. Lily was about to sit down when Mrs. Evans called her for breakfast. Lily grabbed Vela's cage and hopped down the steps and set down the cage beside the trunk. She made her way to the dining room to find her parents sitting down on the table, fully dressed. Lily sat down beside Daisy and began eating toast.

"Lily, you are going to Hogwarts today, aren't you?" Petunia's voice drifted inside the dining room as she made her way to the dining room.

"Yes, Tuney." Lily said, not looking up from her toast. A chair dragging made it clear that Petunia was sitting down in front of her. Petunia stared at her sister blankly.'

"Lily," Petunia heaved out a sigh, "I need to talk to you." She stood up and Lily stood with her. Petunia strode out with Lily lumbering behind her. She gestured to the living room and they both strode in.

"What is it, Tuney?"

"Well, Lily." Petunia said. "Are you sure about this? What are you going to do after you go to Hogwarts?"

"Tuney," Lily sighed, "I am sure of my decision and I will stand by it." She said with a determined expression.

"But Lily, what would you do after Hogwarts? Go back to your normal life here!" Petunia retorted.

"No. I'll be a witch, Tuney. I'm going to go to Hogwarts and learn how to be a witch." Lily hesitated. "I saw your uhh letter from – er – Professor Dumbledore." Lily said sheepishly. She remembered her letter. Dumbledore was very kind toward Petunia, explaining that she couldn't because she does not possess any magical prowess.

Petunia's face contorted with rage. "How dare you read my mail you freak?" Petunia shrieked. "Lily, if you even go outside the door and go to – to this freak school of yours, you'll never be my sister again!"

"But, Tuney!" Lily cried, "I want to go! You don't mean that!" She started to cry.

"No, Lily" Petunia said, "I mean it! You will never be my sister again." Lily sobbed even more.

"Tuney, you c-can't do that! I'm your sister!" Lily cried. Petunia stared at her sobbing youngest sister with a surge of pity. She extinguished this immediately when she remembered what Lily said about her mail.

"That's it, Lily." Petunia said, "I am not your sister, and I will never be unless you don't go to Hogwarts." She turned to leave Lily there to sob and go up to her room.

"Please, Tuney," Lily sobbed. "I'm still your sister." Petunia strode out and climbed up the stair and before slamming her bed room door shut, she shouted, "FREAK! GO TO YOUR HELL HOLE OF A SCHOOL!"

Lily sobbed even more but fought her tears and wiped her eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror and her tear marks weren't visible so she continued to the dining room. Daisy Evans eyed her youngest daughter questioningly. Mr. Evans was the first to speak.

"What was that all about, Lily?" Cormac asked.

"Nothing, Dad." Lily said. "Just Tuney's usual ranting's and complaints." She sighed and began munching her toast again. They ate in silence and finally it was time to go. They had loaded the trunk into the back of the car and Vela's cage beside Lily as she climbed into the backseat. She looked up at Petunia's window to see her staring outside with a mad rage in her face. She caught Lily's eye and slammed her curtains shut. Lily sighed and slumped back on her seat.

_I hope she'll get over it by the next summer,_ Lily thought, _but I guess that's impossible. _She sighed as they lurched forward and away from Lily's home.

They had arrived 20 minutes before 11 o' clock. They searched everywhere for the platform they need to go into. They had circled the whole King's Cross Station and was exhausted.

"Lily, show us the ticket again." Daisy said. "Maybe we had a mistake." Lily handed her the ticket that said Platform 9 ¾. Daisy gave an exasperated look and said,

"How in the world are we going to find Platform 9 ¾?" She looked at Lily who shrugged.

"I guess we need to go to Platform 9 and see if it's there." Lily said as she got up. They pushed Lily's trolley into the direction of Platform 9. They turned their heads to see if anyone knew where it is. They had caught sight of a brown haired girl eyeing a similar ticket that Lily had, with a brown haired couple right behind her. They looked bewildered too just as the Evans' were. They had caught sight of Lily's family and moved towards them. They were wearing normal clothes and were as normal looking as the Evans'.

"Hello, there." The brown haired girl said. "Um, where is Platform 9 ¾?"

Lily smiled at her apologetically. "I don't know either. See?" She held up her ticket.

"Well, this means our daughters are starting their first year at Hogwarts then?" Daisy said. "I am Daisy Evans, my husband Cormac and our daughter Lily." They shook hands with the brown haired couple.

"Hello" the woman said, "I am Louisa Phoenix, my husband William and my daughter Harriet."

"Hello, Harriet." Lily smiled.

"Hello, Lily." Harriet smiled.

"Lily!" A familiar voice said. "Rachel, there she is!"

"Come on, Remus." another familiar voice said. Lily turned around to see Rachel and James running towards her with a mousy brown haired boy in tow.

"James!" Lily cried in happiness. "And Rachel, too!" She hugged both of them at once. "James, Rachel, this is Harriet. I am guessing she's Muggle-born like me since she's as lost as I am."

"Harriet!" The mousy brown haired boy cried. "Remus!" Harriet jumped and ran to her friend.

"So, we all seem to know each other." Lily smiled at the boy named Remus. "Mum, Dad, this is Rachel Hernandez, a Filipino witch who I met at the robe shop, and James Potter, I met him at the wand shop."

"James, Rachel, this is Daisy and Cormac Evans, my parents, and Louisa and William Phoenix, Harriet's parents." Lily said.

"A pleasure to meet you all!" James said. His hazel color eyes twinkling. Rachel was grinning at Lily. "Lily, this is Remus Lupin, my childhood friend." Remus was sickly and was quite pale. His dark brown eyes had a twinge of pleasure at the sight of Harriet. Lily looked at Harriet to be caught in surprise. Her left eye was light green (not as piercing as Lily's) and her right eye was amber. Lily didn't even know if this was possible so she just turned away so to not offend her.

"Lily, Harriet," Remus said, "We need to go we have 5 minutes left before we board the train."

"Remus has a point," James said thoughtfully, "When they say 11 o' clock they mean 11 o' clock. Come on!" He grabbed Lily's trolley and Lily carried Vela's cage. Remus grabbed Harriet's trolley and pushed alongside James. The group followed James to a pillar. "It's through here!"

"What?" Lily and Harriet said in unison.

"You have to run through the pillar and at the other side is Platform 9 ¾." Rachel explained.

"You shouldn't be afraid or you'll crash." Remus said calmly. Harriet grabbed Remus' arm and Rachel watched this with a smirk on her face. "Come on!" She urged. Lily ran to her parents and hugged them both. "Goodbye, Mum, Dad." She said. "Tell Tuney to take care."

"We will, honey." Daisy smiled at her daughter.

"Go on then, Lily." Cormac said proudly. A similar situation was happening at the Phoenix's side. They were hugging and saying goodbyes. Lily strode to James' side grabbed his arm. He looked at her face with a blush and a smirk on his face.

"You're as pale as a ghost, Lily!" He laughed. Lily slapped his arm. "Ow! What did you that for?" He pouted. Lily smirked at him. Daisy was eyeing this exchange with interest.

"Good luck, Lily!" Daisy said with a tone of a double meaning in it. Lily and James held on the trolley tightly. They started out at a walk and shifted to a run into the pillar. Lily's hand tightened on James' arm and she closed her eyes. 3,2,1….

They didn't crash.

Lily huffed and James shook her. "Lily! We didn't crash." He said as Lily opened her eyes. Harriet was coming in with Remus and Rachel in tow. Her two colored eyes were wide in shock at the majestic red train in front of them. "Wow." Lily said. "Lily!" She heard Rachel's mother coming toward her.

"Thank goodness you made it." Two more women were behind her. One was dark haired and had hazel eyes, Lily guessed this was James' mother, and the other was mousy brown haired and had brown eyes.

"James! Too bad that Maggie can't come and say goodbye." Mrs. Potter said as she patted James' back.

"Yeah, tell her to get well, from me. Will you, Mum?" James said. Mrs. Potter nodded.

"Now give your mother a hug!" She smirked. There was that occasional mad glint of James' in her eye.

"Oh, Mum! Don't ask me to hug you in front of _girls_!" James said jokingly but hugged his mother anyway. Rachel flew into her mother's arms and Remus hugged his mom sweetly and tightly.

"Remus, write to me every week, okay?" Mrs. Lupin said worriedly. "Yes, Mum." Remus said calmly. All around Lily, goodbyes were being said and finally the whistle blew. The first year group ran to the train and helped Lily and Harriet with their trunks. They waved outside until they turned a corner. James, Rachel and Remus looked for their trunks and found it beside an empty trolley.

"I guess we should find a compartment, then?" James suggested.

"I guess so." Lily shrugged. They dragged their trunks forward to find most compartments already full. At the end of the train, they were lucky enough to find a compartment that was empty. They went inside and placed their trunks in the luggage rack. Vela's cage was at Lily's feet as they sat down. They caught up on everything that happened to everyone in the summer. Harriet spent her summer with her family and a French wizard in France and bought most of her things in a magical settlement called Socier de Village, she revealed she had met Remus there and that's how they knew each other. Rachel spent her summer in the Philippines doing research about Filipino magic. James spent his summer at home like Lily. They were in the middle of playing Exploding Snap, when the compartment door slid open. A handsome dark haired boy with gray eyes was standing in the doorway.

"Um. The rest of the train is full, could I stay here?" He asked with a playful voice.

"Of course!" Rachel squeaked behind her book. She scooted over and the boy sat down beside her. She calmly set the book down to look at the boy.

"I'm Rachel Hernandez." Rachel said.

"That's a weird name ("I'm Asian, you prat")" the boy smiled smugly at her. "My name is Sirius Black."

"Look who's talking!" Rachel said opening her book and hiding her face in it. Sirius chuckled. "I didn't pick the name, by the way. Imagine going around the place and everyone says, 'Ooo! It's Sirius Black! Everything's seriously black for him!'" Everyone laughed at this and Sirius was having an odd silence. When everyone settled, Harriet was the first to speak.

"My name is Harriet Phoenix and this Remus Lupin," she pointed at Remus, "James Potter," she pointed at James, "and Lily Evans."

"Hello." He said to the whole group. He lapsed into silence and continued to stare at Rachel. They continued their game of Exploding Snap until one of Lily's eyebrows was singed, Harriet had her cheek burned, and Remus and James both had a bald spot. James and Sirius started talking in hushed voices and stifling laughter with their hands. A few minutes later, Remus joined in and the compartment was divided into boys and girls. At one point, they grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and started writing things in the paper. They stifled more laughter as Remus opened spell books and listing things in the paper.

The girls group continued their gossip and Rachel taught the Muggle-borns things and stuff about food there in Hogwarts and the Wizarding world. Rachel tells those stories about Hogwarts and ghost stories which made the three of them scream and laugh. The boys would glance at them and go back to their business and talk in hushed voices. A few more hours later, a kind old woman went to their compartment with a trolley full of food. They bought Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Pumpkin Juice, Chocolate Frogs, Honeydukes Chocolate, and a lot more. They laughed at the Chocolate Frogs as they jumped around the room and went to Sirius' nose. He gave out a loud shrill shriek like a girl and the all Hell broke out as they laughed so hard. Remus jumped forward and growled deeply in his throat that none of us could imagine he could do, and lunged at the Chocolate Frogs, eating them in the process with a smug smirk on his face. Everyone laughed as Remus acted like a dog pouncing over the room and winking occasionally at Harriet.

And then, it was time for their real test: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Rachel opened a pack and motioned everyone to get one. James, Sirius and Remus grimaced at the beans.

"Do you even know what those are, Rachel?" Sirius said with a disgusted tone. Rachel glared at him with her piercing violet flames of eyes. Sirius cringed at the sight.

"Do_ you _think I'm an _idiot_, Sirius?" Rachel fired back. Lily listened to this exchange thoughtfully.

"Why?" Lily asked, "What's the matter with beans?" Remus turned to her and had an understanding smile on his face.

"The thing is, Lily, when they say 'every flavour' they mean '_every flavour_'." He explained.

"I got cement, once." Sirius said.

"Boogers." James said.

"Dung." Remus said. Lily grimaced at this but was still curious enough to try one. "I guess I'll get one."

"Me, too." Harriet squealed as she hurried to the pack of beans. They both made a grab for a bean and ate it at once. Lily and Harriet laughed.

"What's the flavour?" Sirius asked.

"Grape." Lily said.

"Orange!" Harriet closed her eyes in delight. "My favourite."

"Beginners luck!" James said. "Wait, till you get a burnt plastic one!"

They all laughed and had another game of Exploding Snap. By the time intercom had announced that they will be arriving in Hogsmeade station in an hour, all of them lost both eyebrows with the exception of Remus who had a face that seemed to be rubbed with charcoal. The boys left to change in another compartment while the girls stayed and changed. Once all of them had banded together again, their uniforms looked almost the same. The boys wore black robes over a plain white buttoned shirt, a black tie with the Hogwarts emblem on it, a thick grey knitted V-neck jumper, grey trousers, plain black shoes and a pocketed blazer. The only difference with the girls was that they wore grey pleated skirts and knee-high socks. By the time the train had stopped at Hogsmeade station, they had finished eating their food from the food trolley and gave Vela a few owl treats that Lily kept in her bag. Once they were outside, Lily opened Vela's cage and let her fly to the Owlry. Lily placed her cage next to her trunk which was being delivered to Hogwarts. Once they were off the train, Lily heard a rumbling voice,

"FIRS' YEARS! FIRS' YEARS! OVER HERE!" The group followed the sound of the voice to be greeted by a huge man with a great beard. He smiled at the group of six people in front of him. "Hello, there. Meh names Hagrid. Yer firs' years aren't yeh?" They all nodded with nervous expressions on their faces. He smiled a huge smile at them all and started yelling again. Once all first years were grouped together and the second to seventh years were riding on horseless carriages to the castle, Hagrid started talking again.

"Meh names Rubeus Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds. I'll be leading yeh ter the castle across the lake." He said, "Don' worry, ter those who've read _Hogwarts, A History_, the giant squid won' hurt a thin'. Come on, then! Off we go ter the shoreline! The boats are waitin'."

The first years followed Hagrid to a great lake and a across, in a silhouette was an outline of a castle shining in the moonlight with windows alight. Lily tapped James' shoulder and said,

"Is that Hogwarts? I didn't know it was a castle!" Lily grinned.

"Of course it's a castle. The highest tower there is Gryffindor Tower" he said pointing at a high tower, "the slightly smaller tower is Ravenclaw Tower." James pointed out a tower across the Gryffindor Tower. "The lowest tower is the Astronomy Tower. That's where we'll have Astronomy class. Those other towers contain the Hospital Wing, Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, Headmasters office, the grand staircase and other places in Hogwarts." They arrived at the shoreline where a multiple number of boats were docked. As Hagrid, called them to jump into the boats, their entire group jumped into one boat that impressively held their weight. When all boats were full, Hagrid heaved himself up on an empty boat and yelled,

"Everyone set ter go?" Hagrid said. The first years nodded and the boats lurched forward. It seemed that they need no paddles and could carry Hagrid's weight pretty well. They watched as dark ripples cast from the sides of the water float away from the boats, colliding with the other ripples formed by the other boats. Owls fluttered passed them on their way to the Owlry and a blond wide-eyed girl three boats away told a blond boy that she just saw a Crumple-Horned Snorcack. Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "That's Alexandra McMillan. She's pureblood but a waste though, her brains are scattered like the air. And that boy there is Xenophilius Lovegood, just as barmy as Alexandra."

Lily listened to the howl of a dig in the distance and Rachel had caught sight of a unicorn in the Forbidden Forest. Sirius started an animated conversation with her about Quidditch, it was quite odd to see Sirius blush all the time, considering the topic was Quidditch. Then finally, the joy ride ended and they got off at the other side of the lake in front of a marble white stone staircase that led to large oak double doors. Lily looked at the whole place in awe as she got off the boat.

"Come on!" Hagrid said, "Yeh got ter get inside the door and into the Entrance Hall ter meet Professor McGonagall." He opened the front doors to reveal stone walls with torches serving as the light lined up on the walls. The granite floors were mesmerizing because when you look down, you'll see your own reflection. As the first years strode in, an elderly woman in emerald green robes with a tight bun on her head walked toward them. Her lips were thin and she looked at the first years with authority.

"Good evening, first years. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She smiled. "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress and I will be teaching you how to transfigure objects in your Transfiguration class. Please wait here a moment." She turned around and opened a set of oak doors and a chatter of conversation floated out and stopped when she closed it again.

"From what I hear, she's the Head of House of Gryffindor!" Sirius said, "She could use a student like me!" Sirius said as an afterthought. Rachel punched his arm and said, "prat".

"Yes, she is." Hagrid said to Sirius. "Yeh'd rather be there in Gryffindor than in Slytherin. Bloody load of gits, tha' house is. They usually end up ter be Dark Wizards once they get out o' Hogwarts."

"Yeah, that's where I want to be in." A sallow-faced greasy haired boy with a hooked nose said, "I want to be in Slytherin, like my mum. By the way, I am Severus Snape." James snorted.

"Evil lies in there, _Snivellus_." Sirius said, "I want to be in Gryffindor!" He brandished an imaginary sword and Remus and James followed suit. They yelled out in unison,

"Gryffindor! 'Where dwell the brave at heart!' En guard!" They started lunging and stabbing each other with imaginary swords. The sallow-faced boy glared at them and stomped as far away from James as possible. They started a play about three knights on a journey to find "Gryffindor Castle". The audience laughed and giggled at their antics at comedy. All of them were still laughing and the three of them still stabbing each other as Professor McGonagall strode back out the oak doors and had a stern look on her face as she watched James, Sirius, and Remus killing each other. Sirius laughed and said,

"Oh sod this! Throw the petty knives and let's have a fist fight!" James and Remus grinned and lunged at Sirius. Professor McGonagall stopped them with a wave of her wand. The boys looked as though they were carried by the arse the way they were hanging in mid-air.

"Mister's?" She eyed them with an amused spark in her eyes.

"Potter."

"Black."

"Lupin."

"Well, then," McGonagall said, "you might as well finish your play because we are ready for you." She set them down gently and they bowed down to her. Their ending was brief. James ended up on the floor because of a mighty punch by Remus. His tongue was lolling out and he twitched while Sirius and Remus played imaginary trumpets. They continued until the audience laughed and clapped hard. McGonagall smiled.

"Okay, you lot!" She said. "Show's over, we're ready for you." Hagrid opened it and strode to the front to sit at a long table at the front. The room was long enough to house 5 tables (4 in the middle and 1 at the front). The room was amazing. It was lit up by hundreds of candles floating over-head and the ceiling was just like the sky outside.

"Oooh!" Alexandra McMillan said, "I read in _Hogwarts, A History_ that that ceiling is enchanted to mimic the weather outside!" Lily stared at the starry ceiling in awe.

"Welcome to the Great Hall!" McGonagall said as she led the first years to front where an old patched hat sat on a stool. "We will be sorting you in to your respective Houses – your family in your stay here at Hogwarts. She grabbed a piece of parchment from her robes and said, "When I say your name, come here and sit on the stool and the Sorting Hat will decide where you will be staying. We have four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin." The first years gasped as the seams of the hat opened and formed a mouth and it sang in a throaty voice,

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Everyone applauded as the song ended. McGonagall cleared her throat and called out names,

"ANDREWS, JULIA!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" A table at right in the middle applauded

"AVERY, ROGER!" A pale boy with an arrogant face strutted to the front and almost after the hat touched it's head it shouted.

"SLYTHERIN!" A table in the far right applauded hard.

"AYNSWORTH, HENRY!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The table right next to the Hufflepuff's applauded.

"BELL, PORTIA!" A girl with short gold hair strode forward. She smiled as she sat down with a determined grin.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table at the far left applauded with matching grins on their faces.

"BLACK, BELLATRIX!" Lily heard Sirius growl at the beautiful dark haired girl as she strode to the stool. At once, the Hat said.

"SLYTHERIN!" She smirked at Sirius and strode to the Slytherin table. Sirius mumbled, "Bloody gitface."

"BLACK, SIRIUS!" The Great Hall became silent except for whispers at the Slytherin table. Sirius strode forward and sank on the stool and the Hat hesitated (or at least, Lily thought it did) and finally it announced,

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Slytherin table hissed in unison while the Gryffindor's roared in applause, like a lion. Sirius sank down beside Bell, Portia and they started an animated conversation.

"BROWNFLET, DAHLIA!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"DAWLISH, MATTHEW!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"EDWARDS, ELLISE"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"EVANS, LILY!" Lily's eyes widened. She drew a sharp in-take of breath and turned as scarlet as her hair. She clambered up the steps and sat on the stool. She felt the Hat sit on her head and a voice in her ear made her jump.

"She seems to be smart. Hm, could do well in Ravenclaw but she has something stronger, loyalty, is it? Yes, but something stronger, yes, I know…"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily grinned from ear to ear as she sprinted to the Gryffindor table. Lily yelped and the Gryffindor's grinned. They smacked her back or exchanged some grins with her as she passed by and sat down on the bench next to Sirius and Portia.

"Good to be in Gryffindor, eh, Lily?" Portia said. "By the way, my name's Portia." Lily smiled at her and said.

"Lily." Lily turned back to the Sorting. It was finally Rachel's turn to be sorted.

"HERNANDEZ, RACHEL!" Rachel hurried to the hat and closed her eyes, sweat coming down bead-like on her head. It took only a few second for the Hat to decide.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Rachel grinned. Lily grinned and clapped hard. Her claps were drowned by Sirius' loud claps as Rachel squeezed in between Portia and Lily. Lily turned to her friend.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Rache!" She said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"LESTRANGE, RABASTAN!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"LESTRANGE, RODULPHOS!"

"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherins gasped at their sheer luck of getting two at once. Sirius growled and eyed a beautiful dark haired girl that Lily recognized as Bellatrix Black. Bellatrix grinned back menacingly. Sirius grunted and said, "Bloody bastards. Those Slytherins deserve to go to Hell."

"LUPIN, REMUS!" Remus went even more pale than usual and tiptoed to the stool. He slumped down and turned a bit pink when he caught Harriet's eye. After a few seconds after the hat sat on Remus' head, it yelled.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Remus' face broke in a grin and jumped up and dashed to the Gryffindor table beside Sirius and Lily. She grinned at Remus who smiled back.

"I hope the rest get inside Gryffindor, too." Sirius mused. "We already had a bond on the train!" Lily saw he was staring at Rachel and she rolled her eyes and pushed her attention back to the Sorting.

"LOVEGOOD, XENOPHILIUS!" Lily recognised him as the boy who agreed with Alexandra McMillan.

"RAVENCLAW!" Sirius' mouth hung open just as James' did. Lily knew what they were thinking, '_How could a mental person like him be in _Ravenclaw?'. Lily smirked and caught up to the next people who were Sorted.

"MCMILLAN, ALEXANDRA!" Sirius face became fierce and the others could hear him mutter, "Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff.." Then again, he was to be caught in surprise.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw's roared at their new addition. Sirius face was filled with disappointment. James just made a grunting noise and put his attention back to the Sorting.

"MEAD, JOHN!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"NASH, DONA!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"NOTT, MORTIMER!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"OKEN, AMOS!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"OSBORN, MOCHA!" A girl with caramel coloured hair that did look like mocha coffee strode up the steps and sat. The Hat bellowed instantly that made her yelp,

"GRYFFINDOR!" She ran to the table and sat at the other side Portia. She smiled at her and Lily, they returned the smile and turned back to the Sorting.

"OSTELER, DENIS!" Another girl with gold hair like the sun that flowed down her back sat on the stool and waited, swinging her feet back and forth. Her eyes were as black as the night and the Hufflepuff's leaned forward as they noticed their House colours on her features. The Hat bellowed,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff gave surprised cheers as Denis ran to the table, her hair billowing behind her. Many boys, including Sirius, stared after her with dreamy expressions. Sirius smiled,

"She has to be part-Veela or something!" He didn't notice he had shouted and everyone roared with laughter. Denis laughed along and Lily smiled at her apologetically. Denis returned this warmly. Lily caught Rachel's expression. She was turning scarlet and was a bit downcast. McGonagall cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention.

"OXENBRIGG, REGINA!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"PAGE, MARRIETA!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"PETTIGREW, PETER!" A stout blond boy staggered up the steps. His eyes were watery as he sat down on the stool. The Hat was quiet for a minute and by each second, Peter's expression became more alarmed. Finally, after a minutes thought, the Hat bellowed,

"GRYFFINDOR!" Peter grinned and sprinted to the bench beside Portia. Remus' attention was still on the Sorting, his eyes alight with excitement and hope. Lily realized why when McGonagall said the next name.

"PHOENIX, HARRIET!" Remus jumped as Harriet walked to the stool wearing an expression of fear and happiness. The Hat gave a seconds thought.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It bellowed. Harriet jumped up and handed the Hat to McGonagall and sat beside the other side of Remus. They exchanged grins and turned back to the Sorting.

"POTTER, JAMES!" James strutted to the stool and let out a lopsided grin. Almost at once, the Hat made its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It bellowed. The Gryffindor's roared like real lions. Lily, Remus, Harriet, and Sirius clapped hardest and Remus did a very good wolf-whistle. James wore an expression of pride as he sat down next to Lily. Peter grinned at James and James returned the smile. Peter gasped and said,

"Hello!" He squeaked. "I'm Peter Pettigrew. I hear you are the Heir of the Potter's!" He seemed thrilled to meet James. James grinned sheepishly and nodded. They turned back to the Sorting when Rowlett, Marie was sorted to Hufflepuff.

"SADLER, GARRETT!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuffs cheered louder as Garrett approached the table looking out of breathe and pale. Remus eyed him in amusement but his composure was calm.

"SAINTJOHN, GABRIEL!" A tall bronze haired boy with amber eyes strode to the stool and sat down. His eyes weren't really like amber; it was a bit like gold, melted gold. Lily thought with a smirk that he looks like he'll be in Gryffindor. She noticed at the corner of her eye that James smirked too. Lily's suspicion was confirmed when the Hat bellowed,

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor's roared as Gabriel sat down next to Mocha. They started introducing each other and didn't turn back to the Sorting at all. Lily suspected who was next.

"SNAPE, SEVERUS!" It was the sallow-faced boy with greasy black hair that went forward. His face was expressionless as he waited for the Hat's decision.

"SLYTHERIN!" Severus' face lit up a bit as he made his way to his new House table. The Slytherin's applauded their new member while Sirius and James cussed.

"That git deserves to be there anyway!" Sirius murmured, "His mother was Eileen Prince, the worst woman I've known and she was in Slytherin, too." James nodded.

"I guess Snivellus got his mum's attitude then." James said.

Rachel rolled her eyes and said something that all of them didn't understand. Sirius met Rachel's eyes but she looked away immediately then looked back at him again. Rachel smirked at him and crossed her arms.

"What?" Sirius demanded. Rachel just shook her head and turned back to the Sorting still smirking, when Tweedy, Mary was being sorted to Slytherin.

"VEBB, JOLINA!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"WILLCOTTS, SUSANNA!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"WRENN, GEORGE!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"WOOD, TERRY!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"WYATT, JOEY!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"YOUNG, TORY!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

McGonagall rolled up her parchment and stowed it inside her robes. She waved her wand and said, "Locomotor stool" and the stool rose up a few inches from the ground and floated beside McGonagall as she strode to the long table at the front of the Great Hall. The Sorting Hat sat on top of the stool and McGonagall sat beside a long-bearded wizard with purple and star robes and a pointy hat. He stood up and said,

"Good evening! I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. Feeling that there is no reason to mention it, but I have quite a long name so we shall just leave it at Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts. To the new comers, welcome!" He smiled and looked up from his half-moon spectacles, "To the resident students of this school, welcome back! I have a thing or two to say but it can wait. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" He sunk back down on his chair and food began appearing. Sirius and Peter squealed in delight as they dug in the roasted chicken. Lily ate a bit of boiled potatoes and some roast chicken and pork chops. The food served were roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and peppermint humbugs. After the main course, they started dessert. Lily ate a bowl of pudding and some treacle tart.

"So, we're all Gryffindor's, eh?" Harriet said. Her green and amber eyes twinkled happily.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Lily said while eating her second helping of pudding. Sirius sighed and patted his stomach. Lily grimaced at the sight of Sirius. His mouth was covered with pudding and his grey eyes were alight with amusement.

"This is the life!" Sirius mused. Rachel slapped his arm.

"You shouldn't be eating too much!" Rachel teased. "I'm sure a part-Veela like Denis Osteler won't even give you a second glance when you grow a belly." Sirius' eyes bulged and he dropped his spoon and pushed away his pudding.

"Thanks for the advice, Rachel." Sirius put in. "But blimey, I love to eat pudding!" Everyone laughed and Rachel giggled a bit. Sirius was about to make a grab for another bowl of pudding but just as his hand was about to grabbed the bowl, it vanished along with contents and the other food. Sirius yelped then whimpered. Professor Dumbledore watched Sirius with amusement. Sirius caught his eye and he blushed. Professor Dumbledore chuckled and pulled out his wand. He made a short flick and a small bowl of pudding appeared in front of Sirius. He jumped in surprised and yelled at his good luck. He started spooning the pudding into his mouth and he sighed. All of the heads of the people in the Great Hall were turned to Sirius. They laughed as Sirius started eating hurriedly.

"You are such a prat, Sirius!" said Rachel as she rolled her eyes at him.

"All of this is for the people's entertainment." Sirius winked at her and she blushed. Rachel was about to open her mouth when Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Well, that was a splendid meal! So splendid that one of our Gryffindor's want more." His bright blue eyes twinkled and everyone chuckled. "I know most of you have already heard these announcements as I always repeat it every Welcoming Feast, but I ask you to bear with me so as to explain to our new first years." Most of the student body turned to their seat mates and chatted quietly, all the first years attentions were to Professor Dumbledore with the exception of Bellatrix Black who was flirting madly at Rodulphus Lestrange who looked at her interestedly.

"First, I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Second, I would like to inform you that all students are forbidden to go inside the Forbidden Forest, given by its name, it is forbidden. There are dangerous creatures there that are the subjects of some of your nightmares." Professor Dumbledore warned with piercing blue eyes.

"Third, those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. Lastly, curfew is on 10 o' clock in the evening. All students must be inside their common rooms since then. Prefects, please take care of your fellow House mates. To the new Head Boy and Girl, please govern the whole student body with responsibility and effect. It is already 9 o' clock in the evening so you lot should go to your respective dormitories and rest. Your Heads of House will hand out your class schedules after breakfast in the morning. Till then, sleep tight! Prefects, please lead the first years to the common rooms. Pip pip!" Benches scraped the marble floor as the students stood up. Lily started humming 'Dreams' by the Cranberries when a velvety voice commanded,

"Gryffindor first years, here please!" A fifth-year girl with a Prefect badge on her chest said. A tall boy with a Prefect badge on his chest nodded.

"We are the Gryffindor prefects. This beautiful girl beside me is Amelia Bones, my sister," Amelia smacked his arm and the boy grinned, "and I am Edgar Bones." Amelia straightened her robes and said,

"Please follow us to Gryffindor Tower, where the Gryffindor commons is located. Don't mind my dear brother." Amelia glared at Edgar and he grinned. She started forward only to be blocked by a crowd of Gryffindors in the Entrance Hall. Amelia reached in her robes and said,

"Reducto." The Gryffindor's in her way swerved to the side. Edgar looked impressed and started behind her with the first-years in tow. He said to the crowd in whispers,

"The password is "_This password is absurd_", I'm sorry about Amelia's behavior." Amelia and Edgar led the first years to a tower called the Grand Staircase. The stairs moved and it was quite confusing to locate where to go next. The walls were filled with portraits of moving people. One picture was having a poker game and one portrait was snoring. They stopped in front of a portrait of a fat woman. Amelia smiled at the woman and said to the first years,

"This is the Fat Lady," She said, "She is the entrance to our common room. Our password this year is "_This password is absurd_". Remember this or else you wouldn't be able to get in." Edgar told the Fat Lady the password and the Fat Lady's portrait swung open. Inside was filled with red and gold curtains, arm chairs, couches and a fireplace that already had burning flames in it. At the right, there is a doorway leading to stairs and at the left there is a door that probably leads to more stairs. Tall windows were draped with red and gold curtains. Amelia ushered the first years in and Edgar turned to us.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room!" He said, "There is one common room each House and is guarded by entrances which only the members of the House know about. This is where all the Gyrffindors socialize and do their homework on the couch _or _on the desk." He pointed to a wooden desk in between two tall windows. He glanced at Amelia who was helping Portia over the threshold. "Well, let me tell you a secret," He whispered. "There are things that happen here at night that would _really _interest y-"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Amelia pointed her wand at Edgar who suddenly went rigid and his limbs stuck to his sides. Amelia smirked as he toppled down like a wooden plank. Lily's eyes bulged and Harriet gasped. The rest were just staring at Edgar.

"I really don't know why _he_ became a Prefect." Amelia said to the first years. She pointed her wand at Edgar again and said the counter curse. He jumped up and cursed under his breathe.

"Amelia!" Edgar exclaimed, "BLOODY HELL, WOMA-" And yet again, Amelia beat Edgar. She raised her wand and jabbed him with it saying,

"Silencio." Edgar started mouthing words. Amelia turned to the others and said, "You should all go to your dorms. Girls dormitories are there on the right doorway and the boys dormitories are on the left. Boys, I suggest you do not visit the girls' dormitories or you'll find a pleasant surprise once you get up a flight of stairs! Go on, go to your dormitories." She separated the boys and girls and led Edgar to the couch. She pointed her wand at his mouth and said,

"Proforus. I'm sorry Edgar but I was afraid you'd say something perverted to them!" They started arguing heatedly about how Amelia was the perverted one and lowered their voices when the other Gryffindor's were arriving.

"Well, I guess this is good night then." Rachel said uncertainly. Sirius moved toward her and draped his arm on her shoulder.

"You're afraid of nightmares, then?" He guessed. Rachel glared at him and slapped his arm away. She started speaking in Filipino and no one could understand. Lily only caught Sirius' name in the sentence.

"Sorry." She said, "I felt like talking in my native language." Sirius stared at Rachel like she was a cute golden retriever.

"What did you say?" Harriet asked. "I only caught the word Sirius in it." Rachel sighed and said,

"I said, 'Yeah, I'm scared of Sirius.'" Rachel smiled at Sirius and he chuckled.

"I should start being less scary, then!" Sirius grinned at Rachel and went up the boys dormitories with an air of mischief behind him. Remus was talking with Harriet on the couch and as Lily was about to turn to the girls dormitories. Rachel, Mocha, and Portia followed Lily while James, Peter and Gabriel went up their own dormitories.

They found their dormitories at the first door at the right where their names were written on a piece of parchment. On the door, there was a gold plate that said 'First Year's'. They went inside and shut the door. It was a circular room with five four poster beds. Like the other things in Gryffindor tower, everything in the room was decorated with red and gold colours. At the front of the room where the fifth four poster bed stood was what Lily noticed as Vela's cage and her trunk. Beside the bed were a window and a small table and a chair where her new Gryffindor uniform, Gryffindor scarf and a pair of grey woolen gloves lay. Rachel's bed was beside Lily's and at the other side of Lily's bed was Mocha's bed and beside hers was Portia's. Lily opened her trunk and fished out her pyjamas. When Lily finished dressing she moved towards Rachel who was reading a book with a candle beside her. All the others followed Lily and sat down on Rachel's bed.

"What are you all here for?" Rachel asked. Mocha looked at her shyly and said.

"I've noticed you glaring at Sirius a while ago when the Denis Osteler incident happened. If I knew better, I'd think you like Sirius." Mocha explained while she flipped her caramel hair back with her hand. Rachel looked at Mocha in horror.

"Why would I like Sirius?" She started to blush a deep red. "I have no interest in Sirius whatsoever, and I never will. He is merely a friend."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mocha said sheepishly. Her amber eyes flashed and she said, "I never got a chance to introduce myself." She said to the girls, "My name is Mocha Osborn." The others introduced themselves and Lily was wondering whether she could ask Mocha a question.

"Um, Mocha," Lily started. "Why did your parents name you after a Muggle drink?" Mocha turned her head to Lily and she smiled at her calmly.

"I only got the story roughly," She said thoughtfully, "My mum said they met in a coffee shop and my dad had spilled mocha coffee on my mum's front." Mocha chuckled. Lily giggled.

"Interesting." Rachel and Portia stared at them blankly. Lily noticed this and said,

"Oh, right. Mocha coffee is quite a good drink in the Muggle world. Once I get the chance, I'll let you try. Won't we, Mocha?"

"Right." Mocha said. "This would mean both of us are Muggle-born, then, Lily?" Lily nodded and said, "What's your wand made of? Mine's 10 ¾ inches, unicorn hair, and willow. Mr. Ollivander said that it's good for Charms work. What about yours, Mocha?"

"Mine is 11 inches, dragon heartstring, and rosewood. It's quite springy." Mocha pulled out a sleek and elegant brown wand and examined the ribbony patterns closely. Lily turned to Portia.

"How about you, Portia?"

"Mine is 10 inches, unicorn hair, vine." Portia shrugged and played with her hair. "How about Rachel's?"

"Hm. Mine is a bit different from yours." Rachel said and Mocha sniggered.

"Of course, it is, silly!" she said, "Not two existing wands are the same!" Rachel rolled her eyes playfully.

"I know that! What I meant was I didn't buy mine from Ollivander's, I bought in Twander's Quality Filipino Wands. It's a local wand maker in the Philippines. You see, I bought mine over summer while staying there."

"Oh," Lily said, "So what's it made of?"

"Twander said that it was 14 ½ inches, dragon heartstring, and narra." When Rachel said 'narra' everyone looked at her blankly. "Narra is the Philippine National Tree, you should pay respect! It's well-known there for having a very strong trunk. Twander said wands made of narra are a bit stiff, but it's still flexible if paired with dragon heartstring."

"So let's see it in action, then!" Portia said excitedly. "We won't get caught if we are in Hogwarts. We get to do all the magic we want, my mum told me so."

"Really?" Lily inquired. "Excellent! I'll get my _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ for a basic spell." She jumped off Rachel's bed and dashes to her trunk and rummaged in it for the text book. At last, Lily retrieved the book and dashes back to the bed. She slumped down and opened the book.

"Hm, let's see." Lily flipped the pages of the book to find basic spells. "Ah! This one is a good one. _Lumos _is a spell that makes your wand tip makes a small light that is enough for you to see in a dark place. The incantation is _Lumos_." She passed the book around. "The pronunciation is _LOO-mohs_." After the rest were done reading, Lily took her wand from her inside pocket and raised it.

"Ready?" She said. The others nodded and raised their own wands. "All together now. 3, 2, 1," Lily raised her wand higher.

"Lumos" Everyone said together. At once, blue lights appeared on their wand tip. The part of the room where they were staying was filled with light from their wands.

"Wow." Lily said while examining the now irradiated wand tip. Mocha was just as mesmerized as Lily was. They were grinning ear to ear at the first ever spell they every performed. As the others were staring at the wand tips, Lily heard the door open and close. She glanced at the direction of the door but there was no one there. She probably needed sleep. Lily yawned.

"Hey," Lily said, "I think we need to sleep now. We still have classes tomorrow." The others nodded and said their good nights. As Lily lay down on her four poster bed, she realized she _was_ sleepy. She rolled to her side and felt a presence behind her and looked around but again, no one was there. She snorted quietly and closed her eyes. When she was on the brink of sleep, Lily heard the door open and close and footsteps were heard inside. Lily guessed this was Harriet. A few hours later, the opened yet again and closed but this time there were no footsteps. Lily wanted to wonder at why it was doing that but was too sleepy to get up and investigate.

* * *

**A/N:**  
Tadaa!  
It's Chapter 2 of LEP! Well, the title of this chapter is kind of a rip off of _Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe_. Teehee!  
The surnames of the people being sorted was from a website that I forgot.  
Hehehe, Mocha Osborne... Well, I really like mocha coffee and its my favorite drink! :D Sooo I expressed my favoritism for mocha coffee here.  
Special thanks to harrypotter . wikia . com! (actually there is no spaces) for the Sorting Hat song!  
Well, I'm sorry this chapter ended up so darn long, I was carried away and I promise the next chapter won't be _this_ long! Honestly, I'm sorry.  
Well, thanks for reading! I'll be having the chapter 3 in a few weeks or months probably. Don't blame me, blame homework for he is a hypocrite and a scoundrel.

Spells:  
Proforus = profor - latin of speak out


	3. Of Letters and Trick Steps

**Chapter 3: Of Letters and Trick Steps**  
by: Liloony12

The sun didn't even rise up yet when Lily Evans woke up. It was a bit chilly since it was still dawn. The other's still weren't awake and Lily took this chance to do something. She could feel it in her heart that something was missing. She was missing people. Lily got up and drew her bed hangings open quietly. She tiptoed to her trunk and opened it slowly. She grabbed her quill, ink bottle and a piece of parchment and closed her trunk again. She went to the common room and set down her things on the one and only desk in the circular room. She sat down and started writing.

_Dear Mum,_

_I am terribly sorry that I am sending this letter early in the morning but I miss you and Dad very much. I hope everyone is okay –Yes, including Petunia. I have new friends here in Hogwarts and I love it here but it's different without you. I really love it here though. My friends and I tried one spell which worked! It was a nice feeling, to do a spell for the first time. I wish you could try it. My friends go by the names, Rachel, Harriet, James, Remus – I know you met them already – Mocha, Portia, and Sirius Black. Sirius is quite handsome but he is a big prat though. James is as nearly a prat as Sirius is but he is quite timid at times. Mocha is the same as Harriet and I, she has parents that cannot do magic. Remus is a half-blood; I learned this on the train ride to school. He always looks sickly and pale, poor bloke. Rachel, Portia, Sirius and James are pure-bloods; pure-bloods are from families that are purely magical. All of them are good people.  
Well, enough about me; how are you? Everything is fine, I presume? Is Tuney fine? I really miss you, mum.  
Wish me luck on my first day at Hogwarts!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

Lily read the letter again and decided it was fine. She rolled it up and put back her quill and ink in the trunk quietly and taking out her robes. She wrapped it around her and set off for the Owlry. She climbed out of the portrait hole and asked the Fat Lady for directions. The Fat Lady told her the directions grumpily and once Lily had set off, she went back to snoring. Lily climbed up the spiral staircase and reached the tower where the Owlry is located. She opened the door to find a lot of owls perched at the top, and most of them were sleeping. Lily walked into the room and squish. She looked down and at once, a horrid stench flew into her nose. She grimaced and looked at her shoe.

"Oh!" Lily groaned, "Gross." Wet owl dung was smudged on her shoe. She drew her wand out and cried,

"_Scourgify_!" The owl dung disappeared and she smiled smugly. She pointed her wand to the whole room. She made a sweeping motion with and it and said, "_Scourgify_!" All the owl dung disappeared. Smiling even more smugly, she cried,

"Vela! Vela, I need you to deliver something." At once, a snowy white owl flew into Lily's arm. It gave her a reluctant hoot and nibbled her ear a bit sharply. Lily sighed.

"I knew you'd be annoyed." She pulled out a few owl treats from her robes and handed it to Vela who gave a hoot of thanks and ate it. "Please Vela, could you deliver it to mum? Make sure not to wake up Tuney okay?" Vela looked at Lily as if she understood everything she said and when Lily was done tying the letter to Vela's leg, Vela nibbled Lily's ear affectionately and flew out of the window into the now nearly bright sky. Lily went back to her dormitory and dressed up for her first day in class. After this, she sat down on the sofa in the common room and started reading a book. She read for a few minutes and when it was 30 minutes before breakfast, she set off hurriedly to the Great Hall. She opened the oak doors and sat down on the Gryffindor table. The only person there was Professor Dumbledore who looked at Lily interestedly while she read her book but said nothing. He was seated at the staff table at the front. Lily continued to read when finally, food appeared in front of her. Dumbledore was nibbling on his toast and he had an amused twinkle in his blue eyes. Lily started eating porridge and read her book at the same time. The Great Hall was empty except for when the other staff went in. The students hadn't arrived yet. McGonagall noticed Lily sitting alone and sat down beside her. Lily was surprised by this and McGonagall looked extremely out of place.

"Professor McGonagall!" A surprised Lily squealed, dropping her book on the table with a _thud_. Lily blushed deeply and said, "I mean, good morning, Professor." McGonagall smiled at Lily and took a piece of toast.

"Good morning, Miss Evans." She said, "I saw that you were alone and I thought that you should have company until your friends arrived." Lily smiled.

"Thank you, Professor." Lily set down her book and ate her porridge.

"I haven't sat here for years." McGonagall said reminiscently. She glanced at Lily's book and smiled. "You are reading _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. It is a good book." Lily looked at McGonagall in surprise.

"I thought Shakespeare was a Muggle, Professor."

"Oh no, you are quite wrong." McGonagall said matter-of-factly as she ate her toast. "He was a celebrated poet, playwright, whatsoever _and _wizard." McGonagall caught Lily in surprise. "His works were supposed to be for wizards and witches entertainment only but, the wizards provoked him for doing such a Muggle act. So, he spread his work to the Muggle world and even married a Muggle."

"Have you read one of his works, Professor?" Lily asked. McGonagall nodded.

"I did love _Romeo and Juliet _but the _Merchant of Venice _was my favorite." She said. Lily nodded thoughtfully.

"I liked _Romeo and Juliet_, too." At that moment, the oak doors opened again and this time, Rachel and Portia walked in and stopped on their tracks to see McGonagall sitting in the Gryffindor table. McGonagall smiled.

"Your friends seem to be here already, Evans." McGonagall said. "It was a nice time speaking with you. Good bye, Miss Evans." She stood from the bench and turned to the staff table.

"Good bye, Professor." Lily said as McGonagall left. Rachel and Portia hurried over and sat in either side of Lily.

"What was that all about, Lily?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, I arrived early for breakfast. Well, the earliest, in fact. Aside from Professor Dumbledore, I was the earliest. McGonagall spotted me and saw that I was alone and sat with me to keep me company."

"Oh," Rachel said. She took a bowl of porridge and started eating and so did Portia.

"Rachel was dead worried. And so was James when you weren't on your bed when we woke up." Portia said quietly. Lily looked up at her in surprise.

"How did James know?" Lily asked. Portia looked at her inquisitively.

"Well, when we woke up, we didn't see you on the bed. We went to the commons but you weren't there either." Portia explained, "When the boys arrived in the common room, we told them to look for you. James was frantic and looked all over the castle. And of course, Sirius went with him," she glanced at Rachel who was now doodling rather nicely on a piece of parchment, "for moral support, you know. Then Rachel and I decided to see if you were here and we were right. They would probably arrive in a few minutes or so." She went back to eating her porridge quietly and Lily opened her book again. A few minutes later, the others started to arrive. Harriet came in with Remus who were both red in the face. Harriet's two colored eyes roamed the room until it descended on Lily's fiery red hair.

"Lily!" Lily looked up to see Harriet sprinting to her with Remus on tow. She sat down beside Portia and Remus sat beside her. Harriet turned to her rather crossly.

"So," she began, "this is where you've been all this time?"

"Of course not" Lily snapped, the other Houses started arriving. "I woke up early to send a letter to mum and went to the Owlry. I went back to the dormitory to change and read my book in the common room. After a few minutes or so, I decided to go here for breakfast."

"Oh," Harriet said dismissively. Remus handed her a bread roll and started nibbling one too. He turned to Lily and said,

"James is worried sick." He said rather calmly but with an amused spark in his eye. "He's been looking everywhere for you."

"I know," Lily sighed. "Portia told me."

"Well, I guess you should cough up a good explanation to James" He glanced at Lily from the corner of his eye; "He's been storming down the halls and yelling at Peeves to know if he did something to you. If James wasn't so quick witted, he would have been caught by Filch right now." Lily blushed as red as her hair and turned back to her book. Suddenly the doors banged open and James was rampaging in. He wore a maniacal expression which was mixed with worry. His glasses were lopsided and his hair was as ruffled as ever. All the eyes in the Great Hall were on him, Sirius, and Peter as they marched to Remus and James didn't seem to notice Lily's presence. Peter raised his hand and waved at Lily and almost opened his mouth to say hello but Sirius covered it. He whispered something on Peter's ear and they cracked grins on their faces.

"Remus!" He squeaked hurriedly with a mad expression on his face. "I can't find her! I've been looking everywhere! In the grounds, by the lake, the Owlry," Lily smirked. "the kitchens, everywhere! Remus we have got to find her! I think Peeves knows something about all this. He seems to be cackling. Come on, Remus! Stop sitting with Harriet and come with us." Sirius tapped him on the shoulder. James swirled around. Peter stifled a laugh.

"Don't take this on Remus, mate." Sirius said, grabbing James' shoulders and had a false expression of worry in his face. "Take a deep breath." Remus cleared his throat.

"Well, actually James," Remus said calmly. "You should see who's sitting beside Portia." James swirled around again like a ballerina and his mad hazel-brown eyes fell on Portia, then on Lily. His eyes bulged. He blushed a deep red and smiled nervously.

"Lily!" James said, "You're here! W-well, I-I um, I have to go. Bye." He glanced around the room and ran out of the Great Hall. Everyone laughed and Peter and Sirius both cackled. The people finally settled and Lily glanced to the staff table. Professor McGonagall was smiling a bit and Professor Dumbledore was looking at Lily with an amused twinkle in his blue eyes. Sirius sat down beside Remus and he cackled some more. Peter hurried to Sirius side and sat beside him. He grabbed a few bread rolls as Sirius started speaking.

"He shouldn't have been worrying too much, poor bloke." Sirius smirked as he picked up a bagel and started munching it. The other Gryffindor's started arriving and Lily spotted Amelia coming in with Edgar. Edgar glanced at Lily and smiled as he joined a few of his mates. Some other fifth years walked over to Amelia but she held up a finger to them and walked to Lily. She smiled as she leaned over her and said

"Lily," Amelia said awkwardly, "Edgar and I saw James rushing out of the Great Hall muttering about 'she was just there' or 'why did I do that?' and he was beet-red!"

"Oh," Lily said as she blushed a bit. "T-That's nothing, nothing at all." Amelia looked at Lily's scarlet face and sighed.

"Fine, then." She straightened up. She whirled around, called out. "Edgar! Wait!" and dashed after him. Lily sighed.

"Great." Lily said and ate her porridge some more. "The start of term and already, there's a _thing_ to talk about." She covered her face with her hands and her red face was visible between her fingers. Rachel patted her head and smiled.

"Come on, Lils." Rachel said, "It's alright. James just over-reacted when you were gone." Rachel hesitated, "I think that he really cares about you. I just met him on the platform and we were both looking for you. That was how we became acquainted. He met Remus on the platform too, and he met Sirius on the train. You're his first ever friend." Lily snorted.

"That's just plain old rubbish," she wagged her spoon at Rachel, "Really! It's impossible that James hadn't any friend before me." She dropped her spoon and stood up while grabbing her book.

"Where are you going?" a sleepy voice said. All the heads of the first years turned to the direction of the voice. A girl with long brown hair and drooping blue eyes looked at Lily from beside Rachel and a dark haired boy who was staring at the girl. "Oh, I'm sorry. I-I just saw her get up and since no one was popping the question, I guess I volunteered?" She smiled quite prettily. Sirius snorted.

"You're not that bright are you?" Sirius sneered. The girls' eyes widened suddenly alert.

"Excuse me?" The girl demanded. "Do you not know who you are talking to? I am Alice Scots!" Alice eyed Sirius reproachfully. "You're a first-year, aren't you?" Sirius grinned.

"Sirius Black, at your service." He got up and made a quaint bow. The boy beside Alice glared. Lily rolled her eyes and set off for Gryffindor Tower. When she went through the oak front doors, the owls started arriving and there was a loud flutter. When Lily was a few feet away from the doors, there was a loud _thump_ and a shrill scream. Lily took no notice and this. More bangs emitted from the doors. Lily looked down on her feet as she walked forward.

Lily never really thought of James as _that_ protective. She never even experienced having a real friend. To think of it, none of her schoolmates befriended her in school before. James was her first ever friend. Lily blushed. James was handsome, too. Lily blushed even redder. Anything that James did was just an over-protective impulse. _Its fine_, Lily thought, _it's all fine. James is just being a good friend, that's all._

"Right." Lily said. Suddenly, footsteps came running toward Lily.

"Hey, you!" A very familiar voice said. Lily swirled around to find a pallid boy with a large hooked nose and greasy jet black hair that hung to his shoulders. He had dark black eyes that glittered menacingly and perched on his outstretched right arm was Lily's owl, Vela, who had ruffled feathers all around, a few swollen spots on her head, and a letter tied to her right leg. Lily gasped as she took in the appearance of her battered owl and sprinted forward. Vela made a feeble hoot as Lily started stroking her snowy white feathers.

"Vela! What happened?" She added to the boy. "Wait, aren't you Severus Snape? I recognize you from last night." Snape grimaced and said.

"Yes, and you are Lily Evans." It wasn't a question. Lily nodded. She put her attention back to her owl as Snape started explaining.

"The owls started arriving when I noticed you go out. Your owl," he gestured to Vela, "crash landed on the Slytherin table. It was already in the state it is in now when it landed. Professor Slughorn, our Head of House, arrived and told me – who was, unfortunately, eating cornflakes when your owl landed straight into my bowl of cornflakes – to bring the owl to Professor Kettleburn, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, so that he could mend your owl and bring the letter to you." Snape raised his arm with Vela perched on it so that Lily could untie the letter.

"Oh, okay." Lily fumbled with the tie. "Thank you, Severus." Snape flinched at the use of his first name but composed his face immediately. He made a noncommittal nod as Lily finally untied the letter.

"I must go now, Evans." He said through his teeth. The use of her surname registered with Lily. "Or would you like to send your owl to Professor Kettleburn yourself?" He raised an eyebrow which indicated that he had things to do.

"Yes of course, Severus." Lily raised her wand arm and Vela flew feebly to her arm and perched there. Snape let his arm fall and turned around. Just as he turned a corner, Lily called out.

"Severus, wait! Where's Professor Kettleburn's office?" Lily asked. Snape glanced back, a bit agitated.

"It's on the third floor, right next to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom." He said seethingly but said 'Dark Arts' with a caress in his voice. Lily nodded and turned around. She headed up the Grand Staircase, jumped at the trick step, and stopped at the third floor. She set off to find the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and finally found it. She looked beyond the doors and found a much smaller door that had a golden plaque on it that said,

"_PROFESSOR SILVANUS KETTLEBURN, Care of Magical Creatures teacher"_

Lily knocked on the door three times.

"Come in!" a throaty voice said. Lily turned the knob and opened the door. It was like any office. There was a book case on the left wall and a fireplace at the right. Heads of magical creatures hung on the wall above the fireplace. At the end of the whole room, a tall man with brown hair, a few scars on his face and had half an arm on him sat at a long desk. He wore square rimmed eye-glasses and was reading a book with pictures of animals on them. His wand was lying near his right hand. Lily stared at the Professor too long before she realized she was being rude. She cleared her throat and raised her arm.

"Good morning, Professor Kettleburn." Lily said. "My owl arrived this morning with the other owls and she was battered and had swollen spots all around her head. Could you mend her?"

"Ah, yes, Miss?"

"Lily Evans, sir."

"Ah, Miss Evans, yes I could, I could." He stood up, grabbed his wand and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Just leave your owl here and you could go down to breakfast again." Lily moved to an owl stand and perched Vela there. She stood back as Professor Kettleburn raised his wand but he stopped short.

"Oh, Miss Evans, you're still here? You won't go to the Great Hall?"

"No, sir. I'm done eating."

"Do you have your class schedules, then?" He asked. Lily slapped her head. How could she have forgotten?

"Right, I forgot about that!" Lily said, "Could I leave my owl here, sir?"

"Go ahead!" Kettleburn said as he raised his wand again. Lily turned to the door and muttered, 'Thanks' and went out. She decided to read the letter she was clutching first and opened the envelope. It read.

_Dear Lily,_

_This is mum. I miss you too. I don't mind that your owl arrived in an early time. So, you're having fun at Hogwarts? That's good. Be good and study hard. Remember that mum and dad love you. Yes, Petunia is fine but she is still such a head ache. Send us letters every week, okay?_

_Love,  
Mum_

The written words of Lily's mother were crossed out hastily and below it were hastily written words._  
_

_Lily – you are a git and a moron for going to Hogwarts. You will never be my sister. FREAK!  
Petunia_

Lily read Petunia's ugly scribbled words again and again until she finally had enough. Fuming, Lily tore the letter into pieces and put them into her backpocket.

"Taste my arse, Petunia." She whispered, aggravated. Still fuming, she went down the steps swiftly and finally down the staircase of the trick step. Lily was in so much anger that she didn't notice a person right beyond the trick step. She jumped across and _oof_!

"Oh, no!" Lily cried. She bumped into the person in front of her and both of them flew off the staircase and like logs, rolled down the rest of the steps. They were both in a bundle at the bottom of the steps and Lily stirred.

"Ow!"Lily moaned as she strained to sit up. Her head felt like it was about to burst. The boy beside her was moaning in pain too.

"Oh, great." The boy groaned. Lily knew this voice. She lurched into a sitting position and clutched her head. Lying beside her was none other than James Potter. He was a mess, his robe were spread around him and his eyeglasses were lying shattered at his side.

"James!" Lily gasped, crawling forward. "Oh God, I didn't know. I'm so sorry and your glasses are broken. Ohh!" Lily was so frustrated she banged her fist on the marble floor. "If I hadn't jumped across that damned trick step!" She burst into tears and held James' hand.

"Its fine, Lily." James said weakly, his face turning pink. He put his elbows on the floor and strained to get into a sitting position.

"Ow!" He howled in pain. Lily immediately let him rest on the floor; her tears were starting to overflow.

"No, James. You might have a concussion." Lily said soothingly with a quiver in her voice. "I'll go to the Great Hall and call for help. Wait here," Lily got up and suddenly, a painful blow hit her head. She resisted a moan as she got on her feet. Tears spilled as she sprinted to the Great Hall, and opened the front doors. Wiping the tears off her eyes, Lily breathed a sigh of relief when she found that people were still eating. She sprinted to the staff table and stopped in front of Professor McGonagall. She let out a huff as all the eyes in the Hall were on her.

"Professor, there was an accident on the trick step." Lily announced. "I jumped over it and accidentally bumped into James Potter. Both of us rolled down the steps. He's lying on the floor at the moment."

"What?" Professor McGonagall said. Her thin lip was as thin as ever.

"Professor, I think he needs the Hospital Wing. I couldn't take him there. He can't stand." Lily's voice shook.

"Miss Evans, please go to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey shall take care of you. Celestina," McGonagall turned to a tall woman with wispy blonde hair and sapphire blue robes. "you shall be the one to hand over the schedules of my House."

"Of course, Minerva." Celestina said as McGonagall stood up and walked swiftly out of the Great Hall. Lily stood rooted to the spot as she watched the back of McGonagall's emerald green robes vanish as she turned a corner. Rachel's hands grabbed hers and led her to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"Potter!" A person said with worry in her voice.

"Professor?" He squinted up, he couldn't see because his eyeglasses broke. He tried to sit up but a painful blow hit his head. He bit his lip to resist a howl, hoping that McGonagall won't notice but McGonagall noticed this.

"Potter, stay down." She instructed. At once, James lay back, not wanting to provoke the authority in his Head of House's voice. Professor McGonagall caught sight of the round rimmed eyeglasses that belonged to James and picked it up. The glass was shattered and the pieces were minuscule. She grabbed her wand from her robes and pointed it at the broken eyeglasses.

"Reparo!" McGonagall cried. At once, all the pieces of broken glass flew into the rims of the eyeglasses. In less than a second, James' eyeglasses were good as new.

"Here, Potter." McGonagall handed the repaired eyeglasses to him. James grabbed it and put it on. His glasses were good as new.

"Thank you, Professor." He looked around but there was no Lily. "Where's Lily?" McGonagall smiled.

"She's at the Hospital Wing being treated by Madam Pomfrey. I'll be taking you there too." She raised her wand and conjured a stretcher. She pointed her wand at James and he flew onto it. McGonagall raised her wand higher to drive the stretcher to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"James!" Lily breathed out a sigh of relief when Rachel said James' name. McGonagall came in with James on a stretcher on midair. Madam Pomfrey had told Lily to lie down, she fixed her slightly cracked skull and told her to sleep off the head ache and gave her some strawberry potion for the head ache and rubbed dittany on the scrapes and wounds she had acquired. Rachel had stayed with Lily all the while as Madam Pomfrey worked on her. Madam Pomfrey rushed out of her office.

"Minerva, what happened to this one?" She asked exasperatedly. McGonagall levitated James and put him on the bed next to Lily's. With a wave of her wand, the stretcher disappeared and she turned to face Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy, these two, Miss Evans and Mister Potter, rolled down the staircase of the trick step." She sounded rather exhausted. "I guess the same treatment you gave to Miss Evans? Give him some Leg Supporter Solution for his legs, too." Madam Pomfrey nodded and began work on James who was now snoring slightly. She turned to Rachel and Lily, now holding three pieces of parchment and her wand. She tapped each parchment lightly and words began to spring out from where McGonagall's wand tip touched. As soon as all the words appeared, McGonagall handed the parchment to each of them and gave the extra one to Lily. "Here are your class schedules. Miss Evans, give the extra one to Mister Potter once he is awake. If both of you are completely healed within the day, go to your classes immediately." Lily nodded an affirmative. She turned to Rachel. "Miss Hernandez, seeing as you are not scathed, wounded or whatsoever, you should go down to your first class which is my class, Transfiguration. Wait in the classroom and I don't expect you to be tardy." She said sternly. Lily reached to the table top beside her bed to place the pieces of parchment beside the lamp. Finally placing it right beside the lamp, she turned back Rachel.

"Yes, ma'am!" Rachel squeaked. She turned back to Lily as McGonagall went outside. "I need to go, Lily. See you later?" she picked up her bag and wand.

"Maybe, right." Lily said as Rachel hurried out. She glanced over at Madam Pomfrey who working on James and tried to sit up. Once again the boxing glove of pain hit her head. Lily moaned softly and slumped back on the pillows. The dittany stung on her skin when the cloth of her clothes touched the wounds. Madam Pomfrey, a rather young woman with brown prematurely greying hair, had heard Lily's moan and marched up to her.

"You want to sleep?" She asked. Lily nodded swiftly, she regretted the rash movement immediately when her head swirled. "Fine, then." Madam Pomfrey moved swiftly to her office and returned with a yellow bottle and a spoon.

"This is Dreamless Sleep Potion." She said as she uncorked the bottle. "1/4 of a tablespoon should do the trick. You'll be sleeping until lunch, I reckon." Without waiting for Lily's amend, she poured the potion into a spoon and jammed it into Lily's mouth. At once, Lily became a little drowsy. Madam Pomfrey retrieved her spoon and stood up. "I'm sure your friend at the other bed doesn't need this, he's already snoozing. Well, I'll leave you to it." She drew the curtains around her bed and the sunlight that flooded in from the windows was filtered by the curtains. A silhouette of Madam Pomfrey moved toward her office and the creaking of her office door indicated that she had gone inside. Remembering Petunia's letter made Lily mad. She was quite angry indeed but was stopped by her drowsiness. Now so drowsy that Lily couldn't keep her eyes open, she closed her eyes and yawned. Her head was still aching and her anger still fuming from Petunia's letter; she was soon drowned in a heavy dreamless stupor.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Here you are! Chapter 3. Sorry if it's only an account of the morning of Lily's first day at Hogwarts.  
So, I kind of made up that Shakespeare's a wizard since it's kind of cool, ya know.  
Thanks for reading!

Less than 3. (less than 3 means heart)


	4. Fifty Feet

**Chapter 4: Fifty Feet**  
By: Liloony12

James Potter was snoozing happily in his bed in the Hospital Wing. The curtains were drawn around him and his first ever friend in his life, Lily Evans, was sleeping in her own bed beside him. None of them notice that it was nearing lunch already. All the other beds in the long Hospital Wing were empty. But both their peaceful slumbers would be interrupted as a nuisance is nearing. It was 10 seconds before lunch and the school clock is about to chime the hour, with the school bells ready to ring. I think if we have a countdown, it would be nice. Let's have it, shall we?

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…. **RING!**

Lily stirred in her bed. The door at the end of the room burst open. A young woman by the name of Madam Pomfrey with brown prematurely greying hair strode out of the door. Lily sat bolt upright when she heard the doors open. Madam Pomfrey drew the curtains with a swishing sound. After she completely drew it open, sunlight baked Lily's skin. Lily covered her eyes and looked at Madam Pomfrey who was drawing open James' curtains. James flinched at the sound of the curtains being drawn open and his eyes flew open. He stared blankly for a second and blinked. He reached for his glasses which were lying on the bedside cabinet beside his bed. Finally putting them on, he sat up. Madam Pomfrey turned back to Lily and said,

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked, walking toward her. Lily sat in silence for a second and checked for any pain anywhere and finally coming to a conclusion that there was none, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Yes." Lily said. She crossed her legs as Madam Pomfrey hurried to James who was staring at Lily while waiting.

"Are you feeling better, Mister Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked, eyeing him for any signs of flinching or sickness.

"I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey." James said quietly.

"Well, get up. Let us see if you could walk." She said. James slid to the side of his bed and touched his feet on the floor. It was apparent that he was fully healed when he stood there beside his bed. Lily smiled at James apologetically and he returned it with a lopsided grin. Madam Pomfrey gestured to Lily to get up. She got off her bed immediately and straightened her robes. "It seems that both of you are fine. You may go now and eat your lunch." Madam Pomfrey turned to the direction of her office.

"Thank you." Lily and James said together as Madam Pomfrey was about to close her office door. She smiled at them warmly and closed her door with a snap. James grinned as Lily snorted while reaching for the class schedules. She took one for herself and gave James one. James looked up as he tied his shoes, took it and set it beside him on the bed.

"Here is your class schedule." Lily said as she sat down to put on her shoes too. "McGonagall gave them to me and told me that if we are healed by today, we should go to the classes immediately." She waited for James to finish tying his shoes. James straightened up and grinned.

"Right." He nodded. "Come on. Let's go down to lunch, I haven't been able to eat since the feast last night." Lily didn't know what to say to this. She was the reason James didn't eat breakfast. Her disappearance early in the morning caused him to look for her everywhere and actually Lily was in the Great Hall the whole while. James had run off of embarrassment at his rambling at Remus when he arrived at the Great Hall and didn't notice Lily. Another unfortunate thing for James was that Lily accidentally bumped into him on the trick step while he was heading back to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Lily sighed. "I'm really sorry, James." She said as they went outside the Hospital Wing and down the Grand Staircase. "You didn't get to eat because of me." James – being 5 inches taller than Lily – patted Lily on the head and ruffled her hair. Lily giggled.

"It's fine, really." James said. They went down another flight of steps. "I could live without breakfast." He grinned. Lily smiled. They walked the rest of the way in silence and finally reached the Great Hall. James was about to open the door when someone shouted.

"Lily! James!" Both of them whirled around to find Rachel and Harriet sprinting toward them. Lily's breathe was knocked out from her as Rachel tackled her into a tight bear hug.

"Bloody Hell, Rachel! What's this all about?" Lily gasped. Rachel let go.

"Well, I just missed you." She laughed.

"What held you guys back?" James asked. "I know for a fact that it's five minutes into lunch already." Harriet waved this off.

"We just had to copy that assignment in History of Magic." Harriet said taking out a piece of parchment. "The assignment says, 'Write a two roll of parchment essay about Goblin liaison and your opinions about it, to be handed on Monday next.' That ghost knows how to kill our weekend." Harriet groaned. Lily perked up.

"What ghost?" Lily asked as James opened the door. All of them trooped in as Harriet said.

"Well, the teacher who teaches History of Magic is a ghost by the name of Professor Binns." She said. Rachel snorted.

"You lot are lucky that you didn't sit in his class." Rachel said as they made their way to the Gryffindor table. "He just lectures us and drones on and on. Most of us were asleep a few minutes into the subject!" Rachel continued to complain about History of Magic when they sat down on the benches.

"James, are you fine?" Sirius asked. Rachel fell silent as she ate and listened.

"Of course I am, never been better." James said while grabbing a bit of chicken with his fork. Lily followed his lead and started eating. Remus turned to Lily.

"What happened, Lily?" He asked. "We just heard that both of you rolled down the stairs. Tell us the whole story." Lily hesitated. How would she explain the letter from her family? If she wasn't so pre-occupied in that letter, they wouldn't have had a rolling session at all. She took a deep breath and started explaining about what happened. They all ate as they listened. The Gryffindor's nearby listened in too. After explaining Rachel roared.

"That Petunia is bollocks!" She said angrily. "Show us the letter, Lily." She said. Lily reached in her pocket and remembered she had already torn it into pieces. They all leaned in to see the letter but were disappointed when Lily's hand came out of the pocket without a piece of parchment.

"Sorry, I already tore it into pieces." She said, putting mashed potato in her mouth. She got the small tea pot in front of her and held it in front of Rachel. "Would you like a cuppa to clear your anger?" She asked playfully. Rachel glared at Lily and blew her fringes.

"Oh, sod that, Evans! I know you have it in your pocket." She said indignantly. "It's okay if it's in pieces, I could mend it."

"Fine." Lily sighed, taking out the pieces and laying it in front of Rachel as she raised her wand and paused. She glanced at her friends assembled around her and blushed.

"Does anyone know a good spell?" She asked sheepishly. Lily rolled her eyes but James cleared his throat.

"I believe I know one." He said, taking out his wand and pointing it at the pieces of parchment. "I heard McGonagall do it to my glasses this morning." He jabbed a piece and said, "Reparo!" At once, the pieces assembled into its original form. Everyone clambered to grab it, making the whole Gryffindor table shake and benches screech but Rachel, being the nearest, was the first to grab it. She smirked triumphantly as she flattened the parchment on the table as everyone slumped down.

"It's kind of hard to read. It's been crossed out dirtily." She squinted into the parchment and began to read slowly. All of them listened to what Rachel was saying. "_Dear Lily, __This is mum. I miss you too. I don't mind that your owl arrived in an early time. So, you're having fun at Hogwarts? That's good. Be good and study hard. Remember that mum and dad love you. Yes, Petunia is fine but she is still such a head ache. Send us letters every week, okay? Love, Mum._ Then there's a part where it's quite hastily written. _Lily – you are a git and a moron for going to Hogwarts. You will never be my sister. FREAK! Petunia_." Rachel's face contorted in anger. "This is rubbish! She's a pillock, she is." Sirius put an arm around her.

"It's okay, Rachel." He said soothingly. "You don't even know that nutter." Rachel began to tear it into pieces. Sirius put out his wand and jabbed the pieces and said, "Reparo!" and once again, it repaired itself. They continued this until pudding started. Peter looked at Rachel and Sirius' little game in amusement. Lily cleared her throat.

"Okay, hand the letter over before you start having a row and then make it up with a snog." Lily held her hand open waiting for Rachel to hand it over. Sirius looked offended. Rachel looked gobsmacked.

"You don't want it back, do you?" She asked, eyes wide. Lily grimaced.

"I'm not entirely chuffed with it but just hand it over, Rachel." She said. Rachel handed it over. They all ate their pudding silently. As most the student body was gone, they were still eating and a few others chatted easily. Sighing at her fellow first years laziness to even check their schedules, Lily took the liberty to check her schedule.

"I have free period after lunch!" She cheered. The others checked their own and grinned.

"Hear, hear!" Sirius said, taking a swig of pumpkin juice. James checked and grinned.

"Blimey, I have free period too!" James whooped and punched the air. Sirius grinned and said.

"Come on; let's doss off at the common room!" He took his arm off of Rachel and dashed out the Great Hall. Rachel shook her head and smiled. James, Remus and Peter were about to get up when Lily held them up.

"No! Free period is used to _study_ and do your _homework_." She said fiercely. Remus smiled.

"Of course, Lily, we just want to get to the common room _quick_." He smiled innocently. Peter imitated this but didn't have the same effect as Remus'. Lily rolled her eyes and nodded. The three of them dashed off, cackling madly. Rachel shot up and stood next to Lily.

"Come on!" She said, "Let's go to the common room and look after those boys." The other girls nodded and strode along after Lily and Rachel. Mocha and Gabriel had disbanded from the group to go to the library.

Upon arriving in front of the Fat Lady, loud bangs were already heard from the inside. The Fat Lady was cowering at the side of her canvas and spotted the girls.

"Oy!" She squeaked. "You lot! Could you get in there and stop those boys?" She said loudly over the bangs.

"What's happening?" Harriet squeaked.

"I don't know." The Fat Lady said, "Those boys just barged inside with fireworks and they were giggling madly!"

"Ok." Lily said. "This password is absurd." The Fat Lady nodded and swung forward to admit them. The bangs grew louder as they stepped into the portrait hole.

"Boys!" Rachel said, crossing her arms. "What the heck are you-" With another bang, black smoke cut her off. The whole common room was embraced with the smoke. Coughs were heard everywhere except for Portia who was expressionless and standing still. It was evident she was holding her breathe as she stood amidst the smoke. She stood there motionless and deep in thought as she raised her wand. She spoke in whisper, careful not to breathe in the smoke. The others were still coughing and wasn't sure where they were going as they groped around the void.

"Fumopuria." Portia said. With a flash of light, the smoke slowly became transparent and warm, turning into steam. The others breathed the clean and warm vapor. Suddenly, with a vacuum-like sound, the steam shot to Portia's wand and finally disappearing with a _poof!_. Peter slumped down on a chair, a giggle still evident on his face.

"Oh, thanks Portia." He sighed. "It's great that you know the right charm! If you didn't know that charm, McGonagall would have stormed up here and give us detention." Portia shrugged.

"It's nothing." She said, sitting beside Peter and staring into the raging fire in the fireplace. "And it's only _you_ boys who'll get detention since us girls didn't have a hand in this."

Rachel stepped toward James, crossed her arms, and tapped her foot on the floor.

"What _were _you doing?" She asked slowly. "The Fat Lady was in hysterics outside! Cowering into her frame." James grinned.

"Well, we thought that we could heat the fireplace up more to keep us warm while we pla-" He backtracked as he saw the look on Lily's face. "I-I mean, study." He glanced at Lily and winked. Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"A great excuse, I'll grant you that, James but you know you're too old to play like a child." She said as she stepped towards him. "And could you explain the bangs then?"

"Well," Remus stepped in. He raised a long piece of parchment that had a long list of spells written on it. Lily recognized the piece of parchment they scribbled on at the train ride to Hogsmeade Station. Remus smiled slightly. "We used an assortment of charms from the spell book. We just wrote down random spells that sounded good since we didn't want to bring heavy spell books around and of course, in case the spells back fire, we prepared perfect counter curses." He pointed to two spells at the top of the list. "Finite and Finite Incantatem." He said, "Finite is only for an object while Finite Incantatem is for a whole room. All those bangs you heard are the result of the spells backfiring." Lily looked at the two boys skeptically.

"And you still risk using these spells even if there is a miniscule chance of the counter curses backfiring too." She said shaking her head. It's so typically boyish of them to do this, Lily thought. Sensing that since Remus was so innocent looking, she shouldn't trust him. "But what exactly did you use the spells on?" She pressed on. Sirius, who was standing beside a large wooden crate, tensed. Sensing Sirius' rigid figure, Lily turned to him.

"What's in that, Sirius?" She said, pointing to the crate. He gulped and grinned easily. It was amazing he could switch gears so swiftly.

"It's nothing, Lily." He said, leaning into it. Lily's eyes narrowed. Another miniscule bang emitted from the crate making Harriet jump on her seat beside Portia.

"What was that?" Lily said pointedly to Sirius. Taking out her wand, she stepped forward and pointed it at the crate. Sirius hurried to cover the crate from view.

"It's – It's nothing, Lily!" He said hurriedly. "What would you do with that wand anyway? You don't know a spell!" Lily considered this. She shrugged and lowered her wand but still kept it in her hand.

"I just thought it was a good threat." She said as she approached Sirius. She looked Sirius straight in the eye and said, "What-is-in-there-Sirius?" She said through her teeth. Just then, Rachel shouted.

"We've got 4 minutes until Defense Against the Dark Arts starts!" She said slinging her bag over her shoulder. James cussed and hurried up the steps to his dormitory. Lily turned back to Sirius who was looking relieved a bit.

"We'll talk about this later, Sirius." She said. Sirius nodded slightly. She'll just have to tell McGonagall about this. Lily sighed as she turned on the spot and went to her dormitory to retrieve her bag. It was still the first day at Hogwarts and a lot has happened already. First, that spectacle James made of himself when Lily disappeared. Second, Lily and James rolled down on a staircase. And third, Sirius is hiding something in that damned crate. What's wrong with first days at a new school when it turns out to be utterly unlucky? Lily never had a chance to ponder even more as she set off to Defense Against the Dark Arts with her bag full of textbooks, quills and extra inkbottles on her shoulder and Rachel hurrying along beside her. The others had hurried on ahead but Rachel had waited for Lily to retrieve her bag. James had hurried off with a grin evident on his face. Lily knew how he felt, she too was excited for her first ever class at Hogwarts. They arrived on the third floor and come across a few Slytherin's.

"Oy, Evans!" one of them – Avery – called. "What're you doing here, Mudblood?" The others sniggered. Not knowing how to react, Lily was surprised to hear Rachel growl.

"Back off, Avery." She said warningly as her hand crept to her wand. Avery snorted.

"What're you going to do, Hernandez? Shove that stupid Asian excuse of a wand down our throats?" They laughed.

"How about _you_ shove your _head _up your_ arse_, Avery." Rachel growled. "Now back off or I'll blast a sorry buttock of your sorry arse." She threatened with a glare that Lily didn't know she could pull off with her cute features but nonetheless, it was the scariest look Lily had ever seen, even Avery backed off. Grabbing Lily's wrist, they turned a corner to the corridor where Professor Kettleburn's office was located.

"Oh, Rachel!" Lily said slapping her head, forgetting the past experience with the Slytherin's and stopping in front door. "I forgot to get Vela from Professor Kettleburn and its a few minutes left till class starts."

"It's fine, Lily." Rachel said, waving her off. "I'll wait here." She glanced around for any sign of a Slytherin. "I'll be fine, Lily. They wouldn't do anything to me right outside a teacher's office."

"No," Lily said. "I'll just come back later after dinner." She continued forward. Five steps later, they opened large doors to the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Their fellow Gryffindor's were seated at the right side of the room. At the left were the Slytherin's, eyeing both of them curiously. One desk behind Sirius and James was empty so they sat there and waited. The door opened to reveal Avery and a few more Slytherin's that glared at Rachel but she sent them another one of her death glares but this time with a more threatening accent. They sat down at the Slytherin side of the room and said nothing.

At that precise moment, the doors burst open again to reveal a tall woman with jet black hair. Her eyes were the darkest blue that Lily had ever seen and she wore robes of darkest red. The woman faced them so suddenly that her red robes billowed as she turned. The students sat bolt upright in surprise.

"Good afternoon, first years." She said in a rough girly voice. "I am Professor Samantha Sinclair. You can call me Professor S or – for you formal students – Professor Sinclair." She beamed at the whole class and stopped at Lily. She smiled warmly.

"What would your name be?" She asked Lily. Lily was caught in surprise and straightened her back.

"Lily Evans, Professor." Lily said. Sinclair nodded.

"Are you possibly related to Charles Claybrook-Evans?" She asked softly. Lily didn't know this person.

"I'm not very sure." Lily said thoughtfully. "I'm Muggle-born, Professor." Sinclair squinted at Lily.

"You have his hair." Sinclair said, smiling. "You could be a descendant of his. Great wizard, Charles was. Maybe you _are _a descendant." She looked knowingly at Lily who shrugged.

"I don't really know, Professor," Lily said.

"I taught dear Charles myself, in fact." Sinclair said, gazing dramatically into space. Lily was confused and so were the other students. How could a young woman like Professor Sinclair have been able to teach a wizard who was long dead? Sinclair chuckled and smiled.

"I have a little…. Skill that is dead useful both in my looks and in disguising myself." Her face scrunched in concentration. Gasps were heard all around as their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher shrunk. Her hair turned bright purple and her face looked like that of an eleven year olds. She spoke in a high-pitched girly voice that was nothing like her voice a few moments ago.

"I am a Metamorphmagus. I could change my appearance at will, save for the clothes." She looked down at her dark red robes that were too big on her. She pointed her wand at her robes and said, "Reducio." The robes shrunk a tiny little bit and stopped when her clothes finally looked small enough to fit her. She rubbed her hands together and said, "Defense Against the Dark Arts is a tricky subject to teach, and a tricky subject to learn." She said, her deep blue eyes piercing. "It's only you, your brains, and your guts." She punched her fist into her palm. "I will be teaching you a spell. It's quite basic and I expect you will not have any trouble. Bring out your wands and find a partner." She said, turning to her desk and flipping a few pages of her textbook. The students stood up with their wands and looked for partners. Stephens pointed at the desks and said, "Locomotor Desks." The desks levitated a few inches off the ground and zoomed to the back of the classroom, hitting a few students along the way. The few who had been hit were rubbing their butts while looking for partners. In her search for a partner, Lily noticed Bellatrix Black smirking as she spoke with Sirius.

"How about we pair up, dear cousin." She sneered. Sirius grimaced and glared at his cousin.

"If both of us were the last people in the world, Bella, I wouldn't even go near you for the sake of reproduction." Sirius spat. Bellatrix growled, making her fringes fall on her faces, shadowing her dark black eyes. She looked like a maniac. She only stop being so maniacal when Rodulphos Lestrange grabbed her hand and pulled her to the Slytherin part of the classroom. Sirius turned his back to her and moved toward James, grinning. Lily looked around and located Portia who was now with Peter, chatting animatedly, Mocha with Gabriel and Harriet with Remus. Lily turned to Rachel who wasn't paying attention as she doodled on a piece of parchment. She put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey!" Lily said making Rachel jump. "Fancy being partners?"

Rachel looked around to see people standing in pairs.

"Oh, right." She said and pocketed her parchment and kept her quill in her bag. Sinclair clapped her hands to catch everyone's attention.

"The Disarming Charm is a defensive spell that aims to disarm an opponent, causing whatever is in the persons hand at the time, usually a wand, to fly out of his or her hand. It has been known to knock an opponent backwards in some cases." She said and tapped a piece of chalk with her wand. It flew up to the board and started writing. "The incantation is quite simple and please do not mix it up with '_Expillimellius_' or you'll singe your partners robes or probably even their hair." The chalk finished writing and it fell with a clink on the floor. "Here we are. Say it with me now, Expelliarmus."

"Expelliarmus." They repeated.

"Good!" Sinclair said. "Now face your partners and point your wands at them. Do it alternately." She started to probe all of the students as they tried to disarm their partners. Lily turned to Rachel and moved a few steps back.

"I'll have a go first, shall I?" Rachel suggested as she raised her wand. Lily nodded. "Expelliarmus!" Rachel cried. Lily's wand didn't fly out of her hand but instead her hair stood on end. Rachel frowned. A few feet from them, Sirius squealed as his wand went zooming James' waiting hand. James laughed as he threw Sirius' wand back. James grinned when he caught sight of Lily grinning at them. He waved enthusiastically but was instantly interrupted when Sirius cried,

"Expelliarmus!" James' wand flew out of his hand as he yelped. Sinclair was observing them and clapped her hands.

"Very good, you two!" She said cheerfully. "You two are the first to do it successfully." Sinclair smiled and continued observing the students. Having an idea pop in her mind, she raised her wand swiftly and cried,

"Expelliarmus!" Rachel's wand went zooming to Lily's hand.

"Nice one, Lils!" Rachel said. "Now give it back so I could try again." Lily nodded and threw it back. As soon as Rachel caught it she pointed it at Lily and said, "Expelliarmus." This time, Lily's wand zoomed to Rachel's waiting hand. She glanced at Sinclair who was busy teaching Peter who had a hard time in saying the incantation while Portia made puffs of magenta colored smoke come out from her wand tip. Bellatrix and Rodulphos were having a smooth performance making their wands zoom back and forth. It continued like this until the school bell rang again. The Gryffindor's grabbed their school bags and headed to the Potions classroom which was in the dungeons. The teacher, Professor Slughorn, told them to make a Boil-Cure Potion which was quite easy in Lily's standards. The only people who did as good as Lily was James and Severus Snape. Slughorn kept to pestering Lily with praise for the perfect potion and Lily all but blushed. When he brought up the matter of blood status, Slughorn was even more impressed when he learned Lily was a Muggle-born. When the school bell rang again, he looked quite reluctant to dismiss the class that's filled with such talent. The next subject seemed to be Flying, when Lily checked her schedule. She glanced around at her fellow Gryffindors. The boys seemed to be jumping with excitement as they headed to the Quidditch pitch. Rachel rolled her eyes but her excitement was still evident on her face.

"It's not as if we're going to have a _Quidditch_ lesson, boys." She said. "It's just normal flying on a broomstick, for Christ's sake." The boys ignored her and continued talking about Quidditch as if no one even spoke up. Rachel huffed and Lily shook.

"So much for being gentlemen." Rachel said, shaking her head at the boys. Lily patted her back.

"Boys will be boys." She said as they went through the oak doors and the wrought iron gates leading to the Quidditch pitch. Lily looked around the pitch in awe.

"Whoa." She said, mesmerized. Tall goal hoops were at both ends of the long stadium that was twice as long as a football stadium. Tall stands rose high in the air decorated in the House colors. In between the stands were bleachers where some of the spectators would sit. Rachel stared in awe too.

"Wow. I've heard about Quidditch pitches in the Quidditch World Cup that are way cooler than this but this is the first time I've set foot in one." She said. This time the boys chose not to ignore her.

"You're talking like you even _know_ anything about Quidditch." Sirius teased. Rachel shoved him playfully.

"What? You think I don't know what I'm talking about?" She said as they moved to the bleachers. Sirius dodged this question.

"What's your favorite Quidditch team then, Rachel?" He said earnestly. Rachel pondered this for a while.

"The Holyhead Harpies." She said. Sirius smirked.

"That Quidditch team that only hires girls with a G as the first letter in their name?" He said chuckling. "You have got to be kidding, Rachel." Rachel crossed her arms.

"You need to learn not to be prejudiced against women." She snapped. "Now stop being such a chauvinistic brat and let's here what's your favorite, then." She challenged. Sirius hesitated.

"The Chudley Cannons." He said. This time it was Rachel's turn to laugh, hard.

"What?" Sirius demanded as he watched Rachel hug her stomach in laughter.

"Those gits who always end up on the bottom-of-the-table after winning the Cup for twenty-one times?" She said in between laughter as the Gryffindor first years sat down on the top-most bleacher.

"Exactly." Sirius retorted. "They won the Cup _twenty-one _times. How many times has the Holyhead Harpies won the Cup, hmm?" Rachel brainstormed.

"Hah!" She snapped her fingers. "They won _twenty-two_ times. In fact, they won it consecutively right after the Chudley's lost their ruddy arse to the Harpies." She said smugly. Lily shook her head.

"Watch the language, Rache." She said bracingly. Ignoring Lily, they continued to bicker about their favorite Quidditch team until the Quidditch pitch gates opened to reveal a woman with spiky grey hair which was cut short and piercing, yellow, hawk-like eyes. She looked up at the students.

"OY!" She shouted. The students jumped. "WELL, WHAT'RE YOU WAITING FOR? COME DOWN HERE!" They didn't object as they raced down the steps to the Quidditch Pitch. The witch had lined up brooms into two lines making an aisle on the middle. Once the students panted over to the witch, she introduced herself sternly.

"I am Madam Hooch, the Flying Instructor, Quidditch referee and coach in Hogwarts." She said. "Gryffindors, stand beside a broom at my right and Slytherins, do the same but stay at my left." The students shuffled hurriedly to follow Madam Hooch's instructions. Once everyone settled, she spoke up again.

"Since no first year is allowed a broom, the school will provide you brooms for this class." Madam Hooch grabbed hold of one broom and set it down beside her. "Put your hand out, just above your broom." Not wanting to hear one more scream, the students followed quickly. Smiling smugly, she continued. "Now, repeat after me. UP!" At once, her broom zoomed to her open hand. All of them stared at her. "Hurry up!" Hooch said sternly. The students did so. _Up_'s were heard around the pitch and the few who were able to accomplish the feat was James, Sirius and Rachel. After a few more minutes of saying up, most of the Gryffindor's had brooms on their hands with the exception of Mocha and Peter who were having a hard time. The Slytherin's were having the same problem on their side. Rolling her eyes exasperatedly, Madam Hooch spoke up again.

"Bollocks to this." She said making the students stare at her for her colorful language. She didn't seem to notice. "You could just simply mount your broom by simply slinging your leg over it. No need to say 'Up'." She said. "Mount your brooms." They scrambled to sling their feet over the brooms. Seeing as everyone's bum was on broom Madam Hooch spoke up, "First, remember that if you want to speed up, lean into your broom. If you want to slow down, just simply pull on your broomstick. If you want to swerve left, lean to the left. If you want to swerve right, lean to the right. Got it?" Lily tried to keep that in mind as she nodded. "Okay, kick off the ground to fly up. On my mark," Lily's insides squirmed. "3, 2, 1.. GO!"

Lily kicked off hard, shooting her swiftly into the sky. _Oh, shit!_, Lily thought as she looked down, _Too high! _She didn't know what to do. Rachel was chasing Sirius around the pitch with Madam Hooch in tow giving them a telling off. Not knowing what to do, she merely sat there in mid-air as the others watched Rachel and Sirius make a spectacle of themselves as they challenged Madam Hooch's expert flying skills. Giggling a bit, Lily felt a presence behind her. She spun around – and so did her broom – too fast that she almost fell off if Severus Snape hadn't grabbed her elbow. Lily looked up in surprise as Severus smiled.

"Oh, Severus." Lily said as she balanced herself on her broom. "Thanks." She smiled at him.

"No problem, Evans." He said. The small creaking of the pitch's gates caught their attention. Hagrid came bursting in and bellowed at Hooch.

"Madam Hooch!" He called. "YER QUIDDITCH SUPPLIES ARE GOING BONKERS INSIDE THE CASTLE, MA'AM! FLYIN' AROUND EVERYWHERE!" Madam Hooch's face became red. She faced the students.

"Stay here!" She called to the students and turned to Rachel and Sirius. "And both of you better stay put." She glared as she landed beside Hagrid and both of them hurried out of the pitch. Grinning to one another, Sirius checked if Madam Hooch was gone and Rachel chased after him again. Lily shook her head and turned back to Severus.

"Oh, you could call me Lily." Lily offered and Severus smiled. He nodded and watched the show that Rachel and Sirius were making.

"They seem to be killing the time, aren't they?" He asked. Lily snorted but made no comment. "So how's your owl then, Lily?"

"Oh, err.." Lily fumbled with her finger. "I don't know. I wasn't able to come around and take her back to the Owlry yet." She confessed. This time it was Severus' turn to snort.

"Your little expedition with Potter stopped you, huh?" He said incredulously. Lily blushed.

"That was an accident." Lily said as Severus chuckled. Lily noticed his cheery mood.

"You weren't this flamboyant this morning." Lily observed. He smirked.

"Well, one factor to my bitter mood in the morning was that your owl came crashing into my bowl of cornflakes." He said glancing at Lily. She blushed even deeper.

"I'm sorry about that." She said sheepishly. Severus merely waved this off. Lily didn't know what came to the boys to think badly of Severus Snape. He seemed kind enough to her. "I wonder when we actually _get _to fly around the pitch, not just Rachel and Sirius." Lily wondered aloud. Severus considered this.

"How about fly around on our own, then?" He suggested vaguely. Lily grinned and nodded. They moved forward swiftly but not in the dizzying speed that Rachel, Sirius and Madam Hooch had taken to fly with. As they passed the crowd watching the spectacle, Lily heard James, Remus and Peter whooping. Lily giggled looking ahead and noticed how beautiful a day it was.

"Fine weather today, eh?" Lily said as she admired the wind in her face as they flew around the pitch. Severus nodded but said nothing. _Flying on a broomstick wasn't so bad at all, _Lily thought. Taking a risk, she sped up a bit ahead of Severus.

"Hey, not to fast, Lily." He said cautiously. "This _is _your first time in riding a broom."

"And this _isn't _your first time?" She said incredulously.

"Of course it isn't." He said. "I used to play Quidditch with my dad at home."

"Well then, cut me some slack and let me get to experience riding a broom in top speed." Lily said as she sped off.

"Lily, I'm warning you!" Severus said as he tailed her. He muttered to himself as Lily flew higher into the air and noticed her broom vibrating. "Lily, come down!" He said cautiously. Noticing her broom vibrating she stopped. Getting nervous, she flew down but was to be greeted with more vibration. Nodding in encouragement, Severus watched her lose altitude but sensed something was wrong. He moved toward Lily's descending figure but was too late. Lily's hands became sweaty as she looked down at the dizzying height she was at. Hands slipping, she panicked as Severus leaned into his broom. But Lily's grip couldn't last long enough as she slipped off of her broom and went spiraling down. A high-pitched scream erupted from her lungs making the others look at her as she spiraled down. Gasps were heard everywhere as they floated there, frozen with shock.

"Where is Hooch when we need her." Harriet whispered.

* * *

_Oh, God! _Lily thought as tears streamed in her eyes. _It's still my first day and I'm already about to die._ Lily looked up to the sun shining in her eyes and saw the horizon. It was beautiful. Tall mountains threatening to cover the sun, the large lake sparkling in the rays of the sun. It looked as if it were painted by Leonardo Da Vinci. Her heart sank when she realized she never asked McGonagall if he was a wizard too. Lily looked up even more and saw her friends, Rachel, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Portia, Mocha, Gabriel, staring at her in shock. _At least I got to meet them. _She pinched herself when she realized she forgot to tell McGonagall about Sirius' crate. _Oh, well, I'm sure someone will get the chance to tell her_, Lily thought. _  
_

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted James Potter hurtle down to Lily but took no notice to this. Severus brainstormed for a good spell, as he himself was frozen with shock. Thinking of all the spells he's read from spell books at home and spells his mother taught him, he _knew_ there was a good spell but it was at the tip of his tongue. _Think!_ He urged himself as he watched his new friend spiral down to earth. He knew he only had a few moments until she crashed to earth. _Moment. That seemed to ring a bell. Moment, moment, momentum!_ _That's it! MOMENTUM!_ He thought as he took out his wand and pointed it at Lily.

"ARESTO MOMENTUM!" he yelled. He relaxed a bit to see Lily's descend slow down but she was still propelling down at a height enough to make her a mashed Lily-potato. Severus was about to speed down to Lily but was beaten by James who made a 50 foot nose-dive to catch Lily as Severus was still 50 feet away from Lily. James _oofed _as Lily landed in his arms. Lily's screams died away, tear tracks still evident on her face, her startlingly green eyes still wet with tears, and her red hair was gracefully disheveled in a bunch on her head. James looked down at her and blushed. _Faced with death but still pretty_, he thought. The Gryffindor's roared as James set Lily down carefully on the grass. The others landed to crowd around them. The Slytherin's decided to clear off.

"James!" Lily squealed, tackling him with a hug. "Thank you so much." Tears welled up in her eyes. One small tear dropped down. James raised his finger tentatively to wipe it away.

"Don't cry, Lils." James said but was caught in surprise when Lily kissed his cheek. Touching the place she had pecked with a dazed expression, he continued, "Lily, you're pale. I think you should sit." Lily just shook her head as she let go of James and went over to Severus.

"Severus!" Lily said. She hugged him too. Lily spoke as she still hugged him. "I recognized your voice when I heard you say that spell. Thank you so much, Sev." Not so comfortable at the thought of hugging someone, Severus squirmed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lily said blushing. "But really, thanks a lot."

"It's nothing, Lily." Severus assured her with a small smile. Lily grinned at him before turning to the other Gryffindor's who were congratulating a still dazed James.

"That was so suave, Jamesie you!" Sirius yelled, patting his back. James snorted at his friend.

"Don't call me Jamesie, Sirius." He said as Remus slapped his back.

"You thought it sweet to save a damsel in distress, huh?" Remus teased. "But really, James, that nose-dive was spectacular yet dangerous."

"Dangerous, yes, but you pulled it off, Potter." Hooch said from behind him. None of them noticed that she came in, let alone watch the whole thing. Everyone went quiet. "You got talent in there. I'm going to recommend you to Professor McGonagall for your Quidditch team." She praised. The Gryffindor's roared again.

"Um, thanks, Madam Hooch." He said awkwardly. Catching sight of Lily, he grinned. She looked as pale as a ghost but strong enough to stand, let alone walk but she seemed to be hyperventilating. After a final gasp, her hair whipped over her face as gravity took hold of her weak figure.

"Lily!" He gasped as he watched her go down.

* * *

"Welcome back to the Hospital Wing, Miss Evans."

Lily's eyes groggily looked up at Madam Pomfrey. She glanced around and noticed it was already nightfall.

"Wozgoin'on?" She slurred. "What happened?"

"Apparently, you fainted of shock right after your death defying fall." Pomfrey said. "James Potter along with a few of your friends and Madam Hooch brought you here."

"What time is it?" Lily asked, closing her eyes momentarily.

"9 o' clock in the evening." She said simply. "I can't let you get out of here without you finding another way to injure yourself, can I?" Lily blushed but her face was still gaunt and pale. At least a little color flooded in.

"I'm sorry that I trouble you, Madam." She said quietly. Pomfrey smiled.

"It's fine." She said. "Now, would you like to sleep again? I brought Dreamless Sleep Potion for you." Lily nodded. Pomfrey poured her a small quantity in a spoon.

"Here, this'll let you sleep until before breakfast." She said as Lily swallowed the potion. Not long after, she felt that all too familiar stupor fall upon her. Seeing her eyes droop, Madam Pomfrey left and closed her curtains.

"Goodnight Miss Evans." She said as she made her way to her office door.

"Goodnight Madam Pomfrey." Lily slurred. The door closed softly with a snap. She closed her eyes for a little fraction of a second but was disturbed.

"Finally!" Someone sighed beside her. Her eyes opening wide, she looked beside her to find Rachel and James appear from thin air with a small swish. Lily watched James fold a big cloak and put it quietly on the bedside table. She gasped loudly but James covered her mouth just in time.

"What are the pair of you doing here?" She whispered. "And how did you just appear out of thin air?" Rachel merely pointed to the cloak.

"Invisibility Cloak." She said simply. "We only have an hour until curfew so we decided to abandon the others and visit you here."

"Oh." Lily said closing her eyes again. James looked at her closely.

"Are you fine, Lily?" He asked quietly. Lily merely nodded in response, not having enough strength to say something. James continued. "I never knew you'd be so heavy when I carried you all the way here. You knocked the wind out of me." Lily blushed.

"Shut up, James." An embarrassed Lily said sleepily, not wanting to talk. She guessed that they noticed this when Rachel silenced James. After a whole 30 minutes passed Rachel decided to go.

"Lily, I think we need to go." She said quietly, taking the Invisibility Cloak.

"Ok, see you in the morning." Lily muttered.

"'Night." James said.

"'Night." Lily replied. Hearing the door close, Lily closed her eyes and lost herself in the dreamless sleep. Then again, an hour later, the doors opened and closed quietly. Another wave of sleepiness took hold of her and finally, she drowned in it. Meanwhile, back at the Gryffindor dorms, unlike Lily, they had dreams. Satisfyingly snoring into her pillow, Rachel giggled and giggled in her sleep.

"Fuzzy bunnies..." she murmured. The occupant of the bed beside her couldn't sleep at all. Her two colored eyes looked up to the ceiling with a small tear streaming down her cheek. She held a small family portrait of her and her family smiling nicely at the camera. Harriet closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**  
Tadaa! Chapter 4 :D  
I'm terribly sorry that I took long to update but I've been busy since we just had exams. Feel free to review guys! It's much appreciated if you do. :D

Fumopuria = _Latin _fumo = smoke + _Latin _purus = pure = to make the smoke pure

Aresto Momento (from the Prisoner of Azkaban film)

= Anglo-French _arester_, meaning "To bring to a stop" + Latin _Momentum_, meaning "The force or strength gained whilst moving." = "Bring its momentum to a stop."


	5. Silent Treatment

**A/N: **Hey guys! It's Liloony again. Well, here's Chapter five. I'm sorry I don't update much; my mind is still on slow motion. I don't think the title is pretty good, so, chapter title suggestions would be _much much _appreciated.

**UPDATE!: I CHANGED THE STORY TITLE FROM "LILY EVANS' PENSIEVE" TO "TRIBUTE TO LILY; REMEMBER HER?"... I kinda like the new title because it's a tribute to Lily's life (in my imagination) and I'm writing it down for her. **

* * *

**SO, AFTER I SAY, "DISCLAIMER: J.K. OWNS, J.K. OWNS" I NOW PRESENT TO YOU,**

**CHAPTER 5: SILENT TREATMENT**  
By: Liloony12

* * *

Lily can't really believe that she survived Hogwarts for two months now. She speculated that after that disastrous first day at September, she'd die at any moment now. She was wrong. Everything that happened on that first day was just a…. welcoming gift, perhaps? Lily really didn't know as she walked the halls of Hogwarts with her friends. Sirius thought of it as an accident and they all agreed.

Speaking of Sirius, Lily _did_ come around into telling Professor McGonagall (who turned out to be an Animagus that turned into a grey tabby) about the crate and it turned out to be a crate full of faulty Filibusters for a prank they intended to set on the Slytherins. They got detention in the end but they were still laughing about the hilarity of seeing the Slytherins running around being chased by faulty fireworks. In the past two months, those four mischievous boys (Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter) came around to prank Slytherin. Not only Slytherin but the whole school, in fact. In the short span of two months, they proved they were the kings of the school and they rose to popularity so quickly it'll make your head spin which was an awesome feat, considering they were merely first years and barely started the term, to boot. They were the cleverest boys in the school, with the exception of Peter who seemed to be their mascot. They were quite silent this time though. They always are at the end of the month since Remus seems to always have an emergency. He's having a severe fever and is being treated by Madam Pomfrey. What the other boys are frustrated about is that she never lets them in.

After the first day, Lily was behind on the classes but she caught up fast, of course. So far, her favorite class was Charms, second was Transfiguration, third was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and her least favorite was Flying. Lily really did well on Charms and Professor Flitwick continually praises her for her natural talent at it. By the end of October, she was top in the class at Charms already. She came in second to James in Transfiguration with Sirius as the third and was third in Defense Against the Dark Arts. In Lily's first Charms class, they were told to make their feathers fly and of course, Lily accomplished it on the first try, much to the frustrations of Sirius. By the end of that class most of them had already made their feathers levitate and made them zoom around the classroom with the exception of Peter who didn't even make his feather levitate a millimeter off the table. In Transfiguration, they made their eight beetles turn to buttons and James and Sirius accomplished it first.

_Anyway_, it was the day for the Halloween Feast and the students all had a spring in their step as they walked the corridors of Hogwarts. Hagrid had grown A LOT of immensely huge pumpkins near his hut. It looked so big it was without a doubt, helped along with magic. What drove the students even more excited was the first Quidditch match of season. But in the midst of this, Lily still didn't understand everyone's excitement as she sat down on the Gryffindor table at breakfast. Deciding the perfect and most convenient person to ask was Alice Scots since she was a second year, experienced a Halloween in Hogwarts, and sat right across her.

"Alice." Lily said as she grabbed a bath bun, "What's so good about Halloween in Hogwarts? Don't tell me we get to go to Hogsmeade and go trick-or-treating?"

"Tricker-whater?" The purebloods said in unison.

"Trick-or-treating." Harriet repeated as she ate her cornflakes. "It's a Muggle tradition. Children would go around houses and ask for candy dressed as wizards, witches, ghouls, princesses, vampires, and the like." They looked at her interestedly as she explained. "You know, things that don't exist." Sirius snorted.

"So, the Muggles get to _pretend _to be us for a day?" He said. "Bollocks to that!" Harriet, Lily and Mocha glared at him. Lily flipped her hair to her back with a flick of her hand.

"For a _night_." She corrected.

"I've heard of that." Portia said quietly. "I've seen them dressing up as witches with warts, green skin, and battered robes. The funny thing about it is when they cackle."

"Yes, Portia. We witches _do_ have a great cackle!" Mocha said shrilly while twitching her eye and rubbing her hands together. She cackled menacingly. "_Hee, he, he, hee!"_ They laughed except for Sirius who looked cross.

"How dare they think of witches as _ugly_?" He said indignantly.

"That's flattering to hear from a chauvinistic brat." Rachel muttered with a smile. Sirius raised his hands.

"Hey now!" He said warningly. Lily rolled her eyes. She all too remembered that first Flying class when Sirius and Rachel bickered on and on about the Holyhead Harpies and the Chudley Cannons. Feeling her question was lost in the conversation about trick-or-treating, she asked again. Alice looked at her and smiled.

"It's just because of the Halloween Feast, nothing special there." She explained.

"I hear that Dumbledore invited dancing skeletons for the feast this year." The boy beside her – Frank Longbottom – piped up. "And those pumpkins that Hagrid's growing are enough to make us excited."

"Yeah, with the size of 'em, it'll give anyone the jitters." Sirius said while pouring himself his fifth cup of coffee.

"You'll get the jitters if you drink too much coffee, Sirius." Lily said nonchalantly while picking at her eggs. "Besides, you're too young to drink it anyway." She added. Sirius snorted.

"That's plain old rubbish." He said as he poured himself another cup. "I've been drinking coffee since I was six."

"All the more reason to stop." Lily said.

* * *

Most of the students sat half-focused in class, especially in History of Magic. Most of them dozed off a few minutes into the class, including Rachel, who had drooled on her notes. Lily was feeling a bit sleepy too but she forced her eyes to stay open and write down notes. Sirius, James and Peter were at the back. Sirius was nodding off while James made puffs of multicolored smoke come out of his wand tip and made the occasional note on his parchment. Peter was slumped on his desk while he dozed off with his quill still in hand. It was surprising that Professor Binns didn't notice any of this as he lectured about the Goblin Rebellion in the 1800's with his drone. Looking around the class, Binns stopped.

"Mister Perkins," He called to the back of the room. Rachel stirred and blinked at Binns. Everybody stared at him, mouths hung agape.

"Who, sir?" Rachel asked. Binns stared at Rachel.

"The boy at the back that's making puffs of smoke go out of his wand." He pointed at James. At once, the students turned their heads to him. The awake ones at least.

"Y-yes, Professor?" James said as he stood up.

"Tell me who the leader of the Goblin Rebellion was in Sixth Century England." Binns said. James gulped. Lily looked down on her notes and smirked. James searched around the classroom for any signs of a clue. Giving up, he brainstormed. Giving up again, he turned to Binns.

"I don't know, sir." He said quietly. Binns looked sternly at him and looked at the whole class. "Who would care to help Mister Perkins?" Lily's hand shot up. James glanced at her.

"The leader of the Goblin Rebellion in 1871 was Jaimus the Jinx." Lily said matter-of-factly.

"Very good, Miss?" Binns asked.

"Evans, sir. Lily Evans." Lily said proudly as she sat down.

"Yes, very good, Miss Edgeworth." Binns said. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Now who can tell me why Jaimus the Jinx was called 'the Jinx?" Lily hurriedly passed her notes to Rachel and pointed at a short paragraph. Rachel's hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss?" Binns stared at her.

"Hernandez. Rachel Hernandez." Rachel said. Binns nodded. She consulted the notes. "Jaimus the Jinx was well known for having such bad luck that his goblin comrades killed him themselves. But, truth be told, his plans were genius and well-thought out but his sheer bad luck was what caused these plans to fail terribly. Thus, the namesake was born." She read

"Yes, yes. Very good, Miss Hollyweather. Ten points to Gryffindor." Binns said. Rachel grinned as she sat back down. At that instant, the bell rang to signal lunch. At once, the students' eyes sprang open. Binns passed through the chalkboard while the students hurried out the doors of his classroom. Slinging their bags over their shoulders, Lily and Rachel were giggling as they walked through but were held up by James, Sirius and Peter.

"Hello, ladies." Sirius grinned.

"Hello." Lily said nonchalantly at Sirius. "I really _do_ think you should lay-off the coffee, Sirius."

"Nah, I'm fine, Lily." Sirius said. James crossed his arms.

"So, how did you know the answer to Binns' question?" He asked. Lily merely held up her notes.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Peter piped up. Sirius and James grinned.

"So, the goody-two-shoes Lily Evans cheats?" Sirius wagged his eyebrows. "And Miss Hollyweather follows in her footsteps."

"It's not cheating, you dolt!" Rachel retorted. "And my surnames Hernandez, not Hollyweather."

"We're telling on you." James grinned. Lily glared at him.

"Like we said, it's not cheating, it's notes. Anyway, Jaimus the Jinx is a complete pun on your name James." Lily snickered. "I can't believe you couldn't get it right. And would you really lose our well-earned House points for some kind of silly game of yours? If you're intending to ask me for more tips on spells for pranks, you're really making your chances of me telling you thin." Lily recalled the past months in Remus' absence; they would run to Lily for tips on Charms for pranks. She'd only tell them what she knew and nothing advanced, but even so, they still run to her.

"Oh really, Miss Brainiac? We already asked Remus about it." Sirius pointed out. Lily ignored them and grabbed Rachel's elbow. She led her out of the corridor and to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Ignore them, Lily." Rachel said, smirking. "The silent treatment always eats them up."

"You're right." Lily said as they sat down on the Gryffindor table. Harriet, Mocha, and Portia were already there, talking and eating.

"Hey, guys." Rachel greeted. Gabriel arrived and studied Rachel and Lily.

"What's with the sour faces, girls?" He asked as he sat down opposite of Mocha.

"Oh, it's just the other boys, Gabe." Rachel said as she ate. "We're lucky you're not like them." Gabriel smiled.

"Thanks." He said as he ate his chicken.

"For what?" Rachel asked.

"For saying I'm not like them." Gabriel said quietly. "I wouldn't want to have to owl my mum a lot of times just because I find pranks a very good pass time."

"True." Rachel shrugged as she ate. Not a few seconds later, James, Sirius, and Peter arrived. Girls of every year and every House turned to look at them – James and Sirius, at least. Lily shook her head and was about to comment when Rachel nudged her with her elbow.

_The silent treatment, right._ Lily thought. She looked down on her food and ignored the boys as they sat beside her. James studied Lily's face and smirked.

"So, still in a bad mood, huh?" He said as he started eating. Lily didn't answer. James glanced at her and shrugged. Lily grinned at Rachel, who was sitting on her right.

"When do you think we could start on that essay for Transfiguration?" Rachel asked Lily. Lily opened her mouth to answer but Sirius cut in.

"I'd love to do it with yo-"

"Would it be fine if we start later, you think?" Lily cut in. Sirius was taken aback.

"Of course, Lils. The sooner the better." Rachel nodded, smiling to herself.

"But wouldn't you want to do it on the weekend? I mean, it's not due 'til next Friday." James said, eyeing Rachel.

"Right you are, James." Sirius smacked James' back, making him spit his chicken. Ignoring James' angry complaints, Sirius continued, grinning. "Knowing you, Rachel, you'd be slacking off if given the opportunity." Sirius leaned in, expecting an answer. Rachel merely turned back to her food, not answering. Peter glanced at the two girls and shrugged.

"What's with them?" Sirius whispered to James.

"I don't know." James muttered. "Is it possible they drank Essence of Snubbing?"

"Like there is one." Sirius rolled his eyes and divulged into a rather loud conversation about Quidditch.

* * *

A lot of hours later, it was finally the Halloween feast. Students gathered to the Great Hall and watched in awe as the candles circled around the room, sending a misty glow around the Great Hall. Large pumpkins floated in midair under the ominous glow of the candles. Bats flew around the endless ceiling, singing their own ominous yet a bit jubilant song that echoed around the halls as the students made their way to the Great Hall. Sirius grinned.

"The bats sound like birds." He pointed out. "Dead, tone deaf birds." James had a mischievous grin plastered on his face as they sat down on the Gryffindor table. Lily couldn't help but notice that the three boys looked like something was going to happen and it'll be BIG. There are a few reasons she thought this as,

a.) The boys ALWAYS plan something on special events like on Mocha's birthday on October first.

And…

b.) It's written on their faces.

Choosing to ignore them for the silent treatment, Lily turned to Professor Dumbledore who cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention.

"Happy Halloween, everyone!" Dumbledore smiled. "It is my greatest pleasure to announce that the Head Boy and Girl, Dave McKinnon and Marlene McCrory, have prepared a very special program for tonight's festivities. But before that, we should all have some filling with the finest food the Hogwarts house-elves have cooked up. Pip pip!" At that, the empty plates filled up with Halloween themed food from pumpkin soup to large cakes. Sirius grinned as he grabbed a chicken leg and started forking it down. Peter was spooning his bowl of pumpkin soup. James was staring at the ceiling while eating a piece of corn. He glanced at Lily and whispered.

"You should get out of here, Lily." He said. Lily looked at him questioningly. James smiled. "You wouldn't want to be dirty by the end of the night, would you?" Rachel glanced at James.

"Don't talk, Lily, he's just saying that so we would talk to them." She whispered. Lily nodded and started eating again. James cast Rachel an annoyed look but shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

**A/N: **I'm sorry that I'm leaving it as a cliff hanger and I'm also sorry that this chapter is quite lousy. This one is pretty short. Only 2,500 words. I know this chapter sucks, so please review and tell me something to make the story better.

If you like it, review. If you hate it, review. Reviews that are pointing out flaws are much appreciated so I could get better. Thanks.

**By the way, guys! **Read my new story, it's title is "**Nothing**". It's an AU and starts at Lily and James' graduation. I'm kind of debating to myself if I should abort this one because I simply _don't_ want to write non-canon stories except of course, if it's an AU. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews.

_**Thanks!**_

Love you guys,  
Liloony! x


	6. Halloween and Quidditch

**A/N: I'm SOOOOO sorry I haven't been updating. You could punish my lazy ass if you want to! I'm sooo sorry! I was supposed to update this three days ago but I got grounded. I'm failing Math. I'm so sorry. **

* * *

**AFTER I SAY, "DISCLAIMER: J.K. OWNS, J.K. OWNS!", I NOW PRESENT,  
Chapter Six: Halloween and Quidditch  
**By: Phaedra Delamire

* * *

James turned back to his chicken leg. Lily gave him a confused look and turned back to Rachel. She had a weird look on her face as she watched the ceiling. She looked horrified.

"Rachel." Lily said putting her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Rachel, what's wrong?"

Rachel looked at her, eyes wide open, and pointed to the ceiling.

"Wha-What's tha-?" Lily broke off as she watched the bats sings louder and louder and the candles flames dance along with the eerie song. Lily turned to Dumbledore who was watching with a twinkle in his eye. Most of the Great Hall had noticed too. The silent treatment forgotten, Lily turned to James.

"James, what's-?" They were gone. The boys were gone, their full plates of food, abandoned. Lily whimpered; such a waste of really really _really _good food. Turning back to the matter at hand, the bats began to swarm together and it really got earsplittingly loud, Lily had to cover her ears. With one last loud screech the bats shot towards the Slytherin table. The large pumpkins started chasing students around, spitting goo and seeds in the process, hitting any unsuspecting student. The bats were chasing the Slytherin, apparently trying to make them deaf as they were hovering near their ears. One large pumpkin hurtled toward Lily spitting more goo at her. She screamed and ran around the Great Hall. Passing the Slytherins, the bats hoisting Severus Snape into the air. More screaming erupted around the hall. The teachers started being victims too.

"ARRRGGHH!" Two pumpkins ganged up on Lily and bathed her in goo and seeds. She dashed off with a pumpkin in hot pursuit of her. In the process, Lily was able to wipe off _some _of the goo off her only to be bathed with it again. "JAMES POTTER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME!" Lily screamed, making the hall even more noisier. A small chuckle at her side caught her attention. Taking out her wand she pointed it at the pumpkin.

"_Flipendo_!" Lily shouted. The Knockback Jinx worked. The pumpkin blasted into pieces. With a triumphant grin she pointed it at nothing in particular. "_Homenum Revelio_!" At once, James was standing there, his Invisibility Cloak on the floor. Lily sent him a glare.

"You git!" Lily screeched. "_What did you do!_ You are going to have detention, I swear you will!" James just smiled sheepishly.

"I know, Lily. No need to point out." He said simply while raising his wand. With one flick, the goo was gone from Lily's robes.

"Thanks." Lily said. She stormed around the Hall, casting the Knockback Jinx at any pumpkin that was terrorizing a student. A few moments of this, the students also cast the Jinx at any remaining pumpkin in the premises. The only problem was the bats. They wouldn't stop torturing the Slytherins. Lily turned to the Hall, scanning the area for any of the boys. She found Sirius laughing at Bellatrix when a few bats got tangled into her hair.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Lily called. "HOW DO YOU STOP THESE THINGS?" She pointed to the bats. He smirked and shrugged.

"They only stop until I say so." Sirius called back. With one small bang, a covered in goo McGonagall screeched.

"BLACK, POTTER, PETTIGREW!" She shouted. "COULD YOU STOP THESE BATS AND _NOW!_" Sirius grinned at her and made his way to her.

"Hello, Professor." He said sweetly. McGonagall grimaced back, her lips as thin as ever. "You see, Professor, only _I_ could stop these fiends. It is like this, you-"

"Stop with the rambling and do it now!" McGonagall glared at him. Sirius took out his wand.

"Ok ok, jeez." He made a sweeping motion and with one last flick of his wand the bats disappeared with one last earsplitting note. "There! That is how to do it, Sirius style."

"Thank you, Mister Black." She said curtly, "Now, where are your other….. comrades?"

"Oh, yeah, wait there." Sirius said coolly. "OI, JAMES! PETE! MCGONAGALL WANTS US!" Lily shook her head as she watched the other boys move towards McGonagall. Peter looked like he was about to cry while James had his "I-Know-You-Know-I-Did-It-But-I'm-Still-Innocent" smile plastered on his face.

"Hullo, Professor." James said waving enthusiastically at her. McGonagall gave him a thin lipped grimace.

"Detention, my office, NOW!" McGonagall said loudly making the boys' eyes grow wide and they ran. She went after them and closed the doors quietly. Everyone was quiet as they watched Dumbledore rise from his chair, wearing an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, our feast has been ended quite early. So go on back to your dormitories as Mr. Filch will clean the Great Hall." He said as the students filed out. "But before that, let me clean you." With a flick of his wand, the goo and seeds disappeared. Dumbledore smiled. "Much better. So pip pip, off to your beds."

They went out, a bit amused as they made their way to their respective common rooms. Lily shook her head.

"Those boys are such gits." She said, rather amusedly. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"They always are." She pointed out. Lily laughed. Harriet grimaced.

"Goo gives me the heebie-jeebies." She shuddered. Rachel glanced at her from the corner of her eyes like she was crazy.

"What in Merlin's name are heebie-jeebies?" She asked. Lily smiled.

"It's a Muggle expression." Lily said simply. Rachel nodded. They stopped in front of the Fat Lady.

"Back so soon?" She asked Amelia who grimaced.

"Yeah, some of us Gryffindors thought it nice to blow a prank and lose our well-earned House points." answered Amelia who looked quite exhausted. The Fat Lady looked at her with pity.

"You should get some sleep, dear." She said. Amelia nodded and said the password. The Fat Lady swung forward and let them inside.

* * *

"Lily! Lily!"

"Go away, I'm sleeping." Lily groaned into her pillow but the voice didn't stop.

"LILY! LILY!"

"FINE! FINE! I'M UP!" Lily screamed back and glared at Rachel. "Jeez, woman. What's wrong with you?" Rachel pouted.

"It's the first Quidditch game of the season." She said indignantly. It was the first Saturday of November and it was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Lily laughed.

"Oh yeah." She tried to sound like she was interested. Rachel smacked the back of her head. The rest of the girls started stirring in their beds.

"Why in Merlin's name are you shouting so loud?" Portia groaned. "God."

"Sorry, Portia." Lily said sheepishly as she got dressed for the day. "Rachel here decided to disturb my beautiful sleep when she knows _perfectly _well that I want to wake up when the sun is too."

"Sorry!" Rachel grinned as she put on her shoes. Portia grumbled as she got up and scampered to her trunk. Harriet had got up quietly and was now rummaging through her trunk in what looked like a trance.

"What the devil's going on?" Mocha cried. "Why's everyone up so early?"

"Rachel." They all said in unison. Rachel huffed.

"I said I'm sorry!" she moaned. Lily laughed as she zipped her trousers and put on a yellow long sleeved top. Above that she wore a maroon shirt with the Gryffindor emblem on the front. (**A/N: Just like what Hermione wore in HBP**) She put on her cloak and a deep violet beret. She tied her shoes and wrapped her Gryffindor scarf around her neck and sat on her bed. Harriet was starting to wear her shirt upside down when Lily stopped her.

"Harriet, you're doing it wrong." Lily said loudly. Harriet's dazed expression froze and she looked more alert. Her eyes fell on the shirt and she blushed.

"Sorry." She murmured. Portia and Mocha giggled. Rachel went over to Lily and slumped down on the bed.

"We should go down." Rachel said. Lily nodded and pocketed her wand. They said goodbye to the others and went down the steps. They were surprised to find most of the male population of Gryffindor wide awake. They reached the bottom of the steps and were greeted by four boys clad in red and gold hats and flags.

"Hello, boys." Lily said indignantly. She still didn't forgive them for the prank they did last week in Halloween. Yes, including Remus since he was practically the brains of it all. Sirius grinned when he saw Lily's expression.

"I see both of you are up early." Sirius said cheerfully. Rachel snorted.

"Nice to know you're not blind, Black." She said. Sirius winced but grinned anyway.

"You never call me, Black, Rachel." He said. Rachel shrugged and grabbed Lily's arm toward the armchairs nearest the window. They both sat down and looked out the window. It was sunny outside.

"Nice weather outside, eh?" Rachel said happily. "Good Quidditch conditions."

"Honestly, Rachel, the weather?" Lily smiled before giving her a disapproving look. "I thought we were better friends than that." Rachel only laughed. After a few minutes of chatting the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain, Sonya "Sunny" Sinclair, Seeker, came bustling out of her dorm in her Quidditch uniform and her broomstick over her shoulder.

"Team!" She called sternly. The Quidditch uniform clad Gryffindors looked up. "Breakfast!" The team hurried out and the whole House cheered. A few others followed them to eat and Rachel stood up.

"D'you want to eat already?" Rachel said. "I'm hungry." Lily rolled her eyes.

"We should wait for the others." Lily said. With a disappointed look, Rachel slumped down.

"I wonder what's keeping them?" she said sadly. Lily shrugged and her stomach growled.

"Okay, okay, I'm hungry let's go." Lily stood up. Rachel cheered and followed her out. They walked down to the Great Hall to find most of the school already there. They went over to the Gryffindor table and sat in their usual seats.

"Ah!" Lily yelped when someone unexpectedly sat beside her. She glared. James grinned.

"Sorry for frightening you." He said. Lily shrugged and took a bowl of cereal. She grinned and started eating.

"I love cereal." She muttered to herself. Lily twitched when she heard four laughs beside her. She looked around and saw that the four boys had sat beside her.

"Could you keep it down?" Lily said irritably. They shut up. Lily nodded. "Thank you." And turned back to her cereal. Remus cleared his throat.

"Lily, _why _exactly are you so irritated with us?" he asked. Lily grunted.

"Well, that would be because James and Sirius are so annoyingly rude, and you guys always play pranks and bully people." Lily said. Remus nodded and glared at James and Sirius.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing!" Sirius answered. Remus snorted.

"Nothing? Then why did you get mentioned?"

"Okay, okay, we said she cheated in History, happy?" Sirius sighed. Remus only frowned and went back to his bacon. Lily ignored their banter and turned to Rachel.

"Where do you think are the others?" Lily said. Rachel shrugged. Just at that time, three girls sat across from them. Lily raised an eyebrow at them.

"What took you so long?" she asked. They blushed.

"We slept." Mocha answered sheepishly. Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to her cereal. After a few more munches and gulps of pumpkin juice, Sunny Sinclair stood up.

"Team, locker rooms!" Sunny said. The team stood up and carried their brooms out the Great Hall. Gryffindor cheered and to Lily's surprise, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw joined in. Lily turned to Rachel questioningly. She only shrugged. McGonagall stood up and walked to the Gryffindors.

"The match will be starting soon." She said. "Please go to the Quidditch pitch so the Halls won't be so crowded when it's time." The Gryffindors stood up and walked off. Lily walked with Rachel to the pitch and went up to the bleachers. They sat down on the first row of the bleachers. Soon, the whole school was there and most Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were sporting red and gold scarves and flags. The Slytherins glared at the red and gold in front of them.

The teams walked out to be greeted by loud cheering and clapping. Sunny and the Slytherin captain, Beater Sully Slyfield, shook hands. Lily's mouth hung open when they looked at each other affectionately then glared.

"A-Are they dating?" Lily whispered.

"Some fifth years were talking about that." Rachel said. "They said they've been smitten with each other since first year." Lily shivered. She would never look at Sunny Sinclair the same ever again. A relationship with a Slytherin sounded weird but if Sunny was happy with it then let them be happy.

"And they're off!" the commentator announced. "Prewett in possession. Quaffle passed to another Prewett, nice dodge there, Fabian. Fabian passes to Danielle Atherton. Come on, Danielle! Get past that git of Keeper, Mason. And Danielle scores! 10-nil to Gryffindor!"

The large sea of red and gold roared. Lily's cheers warped into a scream as she watched a Bludger fly towards Danielle. Heads turned toward Danielle but she was already hit at the back of her head with a sickening crunch.

"DANIELLE'S HIT! DANIELLE IS HIT!" the commentator roared. "WHO THE HELL HIT THAT BLUDGER TOWARD HER?" Lily watched in amusement as the commentator danced away from McGonagall's claws. "DETENTION! PENALTY! PENALTY, I SAY!"

Hooch was flying towards the Beater who ironically was Sully Slyfield. But she was beaten there by Sunny who was yelling at him and hitting him on the arm repeatedly. Sully just laughed at Sunny which made her even angrier. What she was yelling was starting to reach everyone in the pitch.

"I SWEAR, SULLY, I WILL KICK YOUR SORRY BUTT IF YOU EVEN _DAMAGE _MY PLAYERS!" Sunny was screaming. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND! HOW COULD YOU? STUPID ARSE!" Sully was murmuring to her in response. Sunny froze and glared at him. She flew as far away as possible from him. Hooch talked to Sully and blew her whistle. Danielle was already in the air and glaring bullets at Slyfield.

"PENALTY TO GRYFFINDOR!" the commentator shouted. Fabian was the one who took the shot and was able to shoot the Quaffle in. The Gryffindors roared. The commentator calmed down and said, "The snitch is released. Come on, Sunny, go and kick their butts!" McGonagall was trying to take it from him again.

After a few more minutes, Gryffindor was already behind. The Slytherins had been very aggressive ever since the first goal and they already had a hundred and fifty points. Gideon had managed to scrape them twenty goals but that was all and Sunny was panicking. She was circling the pitch over and over with the Slytherin Seeker tailing her. Suddenly, Sunny dove. The Gryffindors gasped and cheered her on. The Slytherin Seeker was beside her flying in swiftly.

"SUNNY'S SEEN THE SNITCH! SUNNY'S-" Everyone gasped.

* * *

**A/N: There you go guys! Sorry I'm leaving this as a cliffhanger but I like it that way. **

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated for like, 3 months? You could punish my lazy ass if you want to! I'm sooooo sorry.!**

**I hope you like this chapter. :D **

**Review please! Review Review! You get a red vine, a treacle tart, or a cookie if you do. Just pick one, two or all of it! :D**

**With love,  
Phaedra Delamire**

**P.S.: I changed my name to Phaedra Delamire! :D**


	7. Break The Windows!

**Chapter Seven: Break The Windows!**

The Gryffindor Common Room was dead silent. The Gryffindor first years were huddled together in a group, sitting on the floor with their knees in their arms. Sunny Sinclair was sobbing into the arms of the Gryffindor team Chasers, Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Danielle Atherton was holding up a cold compress to the back of her head while rubbing Sunny's back. Reece Witherfork, the team Keeper, was sulking with his broom in his hands while the commentator, who was none other than Edgar Bones, was ripping pieces of paper. Sirius glanced at the team.

"I can't believe we lost!" He muttered darkly. No one answered as they listened to the music and cheers come from the deepest parts of the whole Hogwarts Castle. James was muttering darkly to himself. Remus and Peter were silent, but the latter was silently crying into a hanky. Rachel was glaring at the floor while rubbing her fingers. Mocha and Portia didn't seem to care. Harriet was doodling into a piece of parchment while Lily was observing them all while playing with her scarf.

"Come on guys," said Lily to the boys, "it wasn't that bad."

Wrong thing to say.

"Wasn't that bad?" said Sirius incredulously. "_Wasn't that bad_? How could you say that Lily?"

"Yeah, could you imagine? Twenty to three hundred points," said James moodily. "It's not just bad, it's horrible!"

* * *

_Everyone gasped._

"_SUNNY'S BEEN KICKED TO THE SIDE! YOU CHEATING LITTLE COOT!" The commentator roared. _

_Sunny was hurtled to the side and spinning with her broomstick. The Slytherin Seeker had kicked her and closed on the Snitch. Everything was in slow motion. _

"_No!" Sunny yelled in slow motion while trying to regain her balance. Everyone was standing. The Slytherin's fingers reached out and closed in on the Snitch and everything was back to normal speed._

"_And Slytherin has caught the Snitch," said the commentator said in a bored voice. "Twenty points to three hundred. Slytherin wins. Woopdidoo. As if I care."_

* * *

The next few weeks after the embarrassing loss of Gryffindor were torture. The Slytherins were bombarding them with jeers and sneers. They even made a wizards hat flashing,

**GRYFFINDOR STINKS!**

And then flashing another one,

**SLYTHERIN RULES!**

"Gits," Sirius muttered as he watched a Slytherin pass by. "I bet they can't think of any other words better than stinks and rules."

"Well, they _are _idiots," said James. Lily frowned at them over her treacle tart.

"You have to watch yourselves. They might play a prank on you, you know."

"_Them _play a prank on _us_? _Please_," said Sirius with a snort. "We could take them on in our sleep."

"You do know that that would be impossible," said Lily quietly. Sirius scrutinized her for a moment before sighing.

"Touché," he said, "I wonder why you're not in Ravenclaw."

"It's common sense, you eejit," said Lily. Rachel sank beside her, a book in her hands. She grabbed a pastille and started eating it.

"Someone's being Irish," she muttered happily. Lily stuck her tongue out to her.

"Just because I have red hair and called Sirius here an eejit, it doesn't mean I'm Irish," she said. "I am an English citizen, thank you very much."

"But you're mum or dad could've been Irish," said James interestedly. "Who'd you get you're red hair from?"

"Dad," said Lily after a moment's hesitation.

"What's his name?"

"Cormac Evans."

"You're grandmother's maiden name?"

"Erm-" Lily thought for a while. "Su-Susanna Juliet O'Sullivan, I think?"

"Ahah!" Sirius exclaimed. "O'Sullivan is an Irish surname! You're quarter-Irish!" Lily ignored him and turned back to her treacle tart. Lily flinched when she heard a familiar earsplitting screech and looked up. A swarm of larger bats swooped down on the Slytherins. They were screeching in full throttle.

"WHAT THE DEVIL!" Rachel screamed before ducking under the table. Lily turned to the boys.

"WHAT THE DEVIL DID YOU JUST DO?" She roared at them.

"I summoned back my bats, simple as that," said Sirius with a shrug.

"You're impossible," said Lily before rolling her eyes. She watched a fifth-year Ravenclaw raise her wand at the bats.

"_Evanesco!_" she screamed over the screeches.

"Wrong move," Sirius chuckled.

There go the windows.

The bats had screeched so loudly and earsplittingly, it broke the windows.

"MISTER BLACK, GET RID OF THIS NOW!" McGonagall roared over the screeches. Sirius shrugged and let the bats disappear the same way he did in Halloween. McGonagall stormed to him and put her hands on her hips.

"Do you know what you just did, Black?"

"Well, aside from making the Slytherins deaf, yeah," said Sirius offhandedly.

"And you destroyed school property!" said McGonagall sternly. "You will be serving detention with me until March. Starting tonight at eight o' clock. I will not tolerate tardiness."

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for making this short but I'm having a bit of writers block right now. I'm really sorry.**

**Anyway, Reece Witherfork was kinda a rip off of Reese Witherspoon. :D**

**I'll be working in this story for a period of time in which I'll be making decisions for the story line of my other story, Nothing.**

**OH, and hey! Go read my other story called Cosmic Love. It's complete now and only has two chapters! :D**

**Urgghh, I dunno what else to say. Ermmm….. I wanted to bring back the bats so I could break the windows of the Great Hall? :D**

**Oh, and Gryffindor lost.. :( too bad right? Slimy, cheating, Slytherin seeker. ANYWAY! **

**I'm off!**

**I don't own it guys! I own what I know I own.**

**Soo, now I said the word 'I' thirteen times. No, I just made fourteen. Fifteen! Arrgh, Okay, I'm going. SIXTEEN! **

**Sorry, I'm a bit crazy right now. But don't worry, I don't take drugs. I hate those things. **

**Total: NINETEEN 'I's'. And now Twenty. **


	8. Christmas

**Chapter Eight: Christmas**

"Have a happy Christmas, Frank."

"You too, Alice."

"OI! PREWETT! WHERE'S YOUR STUPID SISTER?"

"Why you!"

"NO FIGHTING IN THE PLATFORM!" Amelia roared. "Fabian, Gideon! Get off Malfoy now. And _you _Malfoy, you're a Prefect. Get a hold of yourself and strut off." Lucius Malfoy made a face before turning around, dragging his trunk behind him. Lily raised her brows at the scene. Fabian, the Head Boy, and his twin brother Gideon were red in the face and seemed to be puffing out smoke from their ears making them look like they were an about-to-erupt volcano with their fiery ginger hair.

"It doesn't mean that our sister married a Weasley-" Fabian started.

"That she's stupid." Gideon ended. Amelia smiled before turning around.

"I for one think Arthur Weasley is a great guy," she said and walked away. "Just because he came from a whole family of blood-traitors, it doesn't mean he's a moron."

"Hey, were blood-traitors too you know!" Fabian and Gideon called after her. Before stopping herself, Lily opened her mouth to speak.

"What's a blood-traitor?" she asked as she dragged her trunk in her right hand and Vela's cage in her left. Fabian and Gideon faced her and smiled.

"You are Evans, right?" said Fabian.

"A first year?" said Gideon. Lily nodded nervously as she bit her lip.

"Lily Evans," said Lily nervously, pink on the cheeks. Fabian chuckled.

"Well, blood-traitors are pure-bloods that like Muggles and Muggle-borns." He said.

"And we think those who hate Muggles and Muggle-borns are scum!" Gideon added.

"So, those pure-bloods who think Muggles and Muggle-borns are scum, think we're scum too," Fabian explained.

"So, now all of us are scum." Gideon finished with a grin. Lily giggled.

"I think both of you are alright!" she told them happily.

"You're pure-blooded then?" said Gideon with a bow.

"I'm a Muggle-born," said Lily quietly. She winced when she heard a loud crash beside her only to find Rachel collapsing over her trunk, looking out of breath. Lily rolled her eyes and indicated to the girl beside her with her thumb. "This girl here is the pure-blood."

"Rachel Hernandez," said Rachel struggling to get up. She finally stood upright and dusted her clothes. "And you are?"

"Gideon and Fabian Prewett," said the twins. "A pleasure to meet you!" They bowed. Rachel giggled a bit.

"We would really love to continue this conversation but we have to go," said Lily as she grabbed her trunk and the cage. Rachel followed her. "Good bye, Fabian, Gideon!"

"Happy Christmas!" The twins chorused.

"Happy Christmas!" Lily and Rachel called back to them. They turned toward the barrier that hid the Muggle part of King's Cross Station but stopped when a voice called out to them.

"Rachel! Lily!"

They turned around and grinned. Mrs. Hernandez was sprinting to them with a grin on her face. Her jet black hair was held in a sloppy little bun that looked like it was about to become so lose it'll come off. She swooped down on both the girls and crushed them into a hug. Lily gasped for breath.

"M-Mrs. Hernandez!" She gasped. "I-It's nice to see you again!"

"It's nice to see you too, Lily," said Mrs. Hernandez who turned to Rachel and brought her into a bone crushing hug.

"_Ugh! _Mum – you're strangling me!" Rachel breathed. Mrs. Hernandez laughed and stepped back and patted Rachel's head fondly.

"Nice to see you again dear," said Mrs. Hernandez. "So, where are you staying this Christmas, Lily?"

"At my parents' house."

"Why don't you come for the New Year's then?" Mrs. Hernandez suggested.

"I'd hate to impose," said Lily awkwardly, shifting her feet.

"Rubbish!" Mrs. Hernandez scoffed. "We'd love to have you, don't we Rachel?"

"Yeah, we could play Exploding Snap until midnight! And you could stay in my room!" Rachel gushed hurriedly. Lily laughed.

"I'll ask my mum," she said. "I'll Owl you with the answer. I should go now; Mum and Dad are going to worry."

"Okay, happy Christmas, Lily!" Mrs. Hernandez waved.

"Happy Christmas," Lily answered before walking through the barrier.

* * *

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!"

"AHHHHH!" Lily screamed. She jumped out of her bed and grabbed her wand from the bedside table. Her hair was like a red haystack and her eyes were wide and alarmed. Her eyes landed on a laughing James on the floor, still wearing his pajamas and his hair as ruffled as ever. His square-rimmed glasses were lopsided. Lily turned a bright red as she watched James clutching his stomach at the strength of his laughter.

"James, it's not funny!" Lily stomped her foot. With that, James laughed even harder. Lily crossed her arms. "James, I'm serious!"

"No, you aren't!" The door burst open, revealing Sirius. Who strutted in and closed the door. "I am!"

"Ha-ha very funny," said Lily sourly. "What're you doing here anyway?" Sirius was helping a laughing James up. She glared at both of them.

"We-We just wanted to wish you a 'Happy Christmas!" James pouted. Lily rolled her eyes.

"How did you get here?"

"Floo Network," said Sirius. When Lily gave him a blank look he continued, "It's travelling from another fireplace to another fireplace. James' parents connected your fireplace so we could Floo in. I woke up so early so that mum wouldn't catch me sneaking out."

"And what did my parents say about it?" said Lily.

"Your parents were in on it," James grinned. Lily shook her head and sighed. She stepped forward and raised her arms.

"Come here, you two," she said with a warm smile. They stared at her with raised eyebrows. Lily laughed and wrapped both of them in a hug.

"Happy Christmas, boys," she murmured into their shoulders.

"Group hug!" Sirius cried happily and hugged her back. Lily laughed. James was blushing madly but hugged her anyway. Lily pulled back and laughed more when she saw James and Sirius' pouting faces.

"So did you guys eat breakfast yet?" she asked. Sirius and James shook their heads. She led them out the door and down the stairs.

"Happy Christmas, Mr. and Mrs. Evans," The boys chorused as they passed by Lily's parents.

"Happy Christmas, James," said Mr. Evans and giving a smile to Sirius.

"Mum, dad, this is Sirius Black," Lily gestured to the black haired handsome boy. "Sirius, this is Daisy and Cormac Evans, my parents."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Evans!" said Sirius, bowing.

"Come along and have breakfast, then," Mrs. Evans beckoned them into the dining area. It was a traditional British breakfast with bacon and eggs. Lily passed and took a bowl of cornflakes and milk instead.

Lily jumped on her seat when she heard the familiar thundering footsteps come down the stairs. Petunia came bounding in and didn't even notice James and Sirius when she sat down beside Mr. Evans.

"This is weird," she muttered as she grabbed another bowl and poured cornflakes and milk in. "Why are we having breakfast first?"

"Petunia, we have guests this morning," Mr. Evans answered her. Petunia raised her eyebrows and looked up from her bowl. She went pale when she saw James and Sirius waving enthusiastically at her from either side of Lily.

"And who are you?" Petunia asked them with rudeness ringing in every syllable. James and Sirius pretended to not notice it as they smiled at her politely. Too polite. That is not a good thing. Lily decided to intervene.

"Tuney, this is James Potter and Sirius Black," said Lily as she gestured to the boys. "They're friends from Hog- erm…that freak school of mine." She sighed in relief inwardly. She had almost said Hogwarts and that would've made Petunia blowup. James and Sirius raised their eyebrows at Lily but she shook her head.

"_Lily_, don't say that," said Mrs. Evans. Lily shook her head again. Petunia glowered at James, Sirius and lastly Lily.

"Shouldn't you be at that freak school of yours?" said Petunia haughtily. James sent her a small glare but Sirius only raised his eyebrows.

"_Excuse me_?" He asked, his smile tightening. "What did you just say?"

"Freak school," said Petunia fearlessly. "All of you are freaks." Lily sank down on her seat, trying to evaporate. James and Sirius looked mutinous. Mr. Evans looked livid.

"Take that right back, Petunia," he said, "This is Lily your _sister _and guests you're talking about."

Petunia glowered even more, her brown eyes wide and blazing. Mr. and Mrs. Evans glanced at each other but chose to keep quiet. Petunia flipped her blonde hair and started spooning her cornflakes into her mouth. Lily cleared her throat a bit.

"Erm – Happy Christmas, Tuney," she said, trying to extend courtesy to her sister. Petunia glanced up to her, a familiar soft expression on her eyes that was reminiscent of the years when they were younger and used to play together. But Lily only caught a glimpse of it as Petunia went back to glowering. She frowned, disappointed and continued eating her breakfast. James was quiet through the rest of the meal while Sirius was muttering things barely audible to the others.

After a few more minutes, James cleared his throat.

"It's really been nice to be here but Sirius and I have to go now," he said.

"Yeah, mum'll kill me if she finds my bed filled with nothing but Chocolate Frogs," Sirius added. They stepped toward the fireplace in the living room. Mrs. Evans smiled.

"Well then, have a happy Christmas, boys!" She said as she, Mr. Evans and Lily walked with them. Petunia had gone to back upstairs.

"Happy Christmas, Mrs. Evans," the boys chorused. Sirius took out a small pouch from his front pocket and handed it to James.

"You first, mate," he said. James grumbled and opened it. He took a handful of grey powder and was about to scatter it on the fireplace when he found that there was no fire. He hovered in front the fireplace for a moment when he turned around.

"Erm – could anyone light a fire?" he asked. Mr. Evan's eyes widened.

"Wouldn't that hurt you?"

"The Floo Powder makes it harmless," Sirius answered.

Mr. Evans scrambled forward and started lighting a fire. It took a minute before there was a big enough fire in the fireplace. James stepped forward again and scattered the powder in the fireplace. At once, the flames turned emerald green and the flames grew higher. James gave them a final wave and winked at Lily's astonished face. He stepped in and shouted, "Potter Ancestral Home!" and with a large swishing noise, he vanished and the fire turned back to yellow. Sirius was next and did the same thing. He stepped in and said clearly, "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!" and disappeared too.

* * *

"Thanks for the cute little cat, mum!" Lily breathed as she stroked the seven month old dappy tabby's silver coat with black stripes. Lily was quite fond of cats and she knew for a fact it was a British Longhair just like the Cheshire cat in _Alice in Wonderland_. It had wide blue eyes and was smiling like the Cheshire cat too.

They were all gathered in the sitting room, opening presents. Lily had gotten a copy of _Hogwarts, A History by Professor Garino _which Lily had admired so much that she began reading the first chapter from Rachel. She also got a hat from Mr. Evans to add to her hat collection. Petunia gave her toothpick and a piece of paper which Mrs. Evans had glared at. Lily's parents had gotten Lily a cat from Mrs. Figg from Wisteria Walk. Mrs. Figg had told Mrs. Evans that the cat was part-Kneazle so it was incredibly intelligent.

"You're very welcome, dear," Mrs. Evans smiled as her daughter ruffled the cat's hair.

"What do you think I'll name him?"

"You name him, dear," Mr. Evans told her. "You _are _his owner."

"_His_? This is a boy kitty?" Lily asked earnestly. "That complicates things a bit." She stared at the cat, still being reminded of the Cheshire cat. The cat was smiling up at her which intensified the resemblance. Lily grinned.

"That's it!" she exclaimed. "I'll name him Ches. You know, after the Cheshire cat!"

"Wonderful," said Mrs. Evans. "Good choice."

Lily frowned. She had always wanted a cat and she had gotten one but then Petunia had "accidentally" let it run away. She would never ever let that happen again. She looked around to find Petunia was already gone; she had gone up to her room, mumbling something about going to Vernon's house. Lily stared at the spot where her sister had been. The gift she had bought her with Rachel two days ago at Diagon Alley was lying there, untouched. Lily had bought her a magical music box. It would play anything you want it to play if you ask it too.

Mrs. Evans noticed Lily staring at the spot. She knelt beside Lily and touched her shoulder.

"Don't worry, dear," she said soothingly. "Petunia'll come around."

"No she won't," said Lily. "She acted awful to James and Sirius and she'll be even more awful to me." Lily sniffed. "I really thought she would like that gift."

"How about we'll send it to her room when she goes to Vernon's house then?"

"Okay," Lily stood up and carried Ches. "Mum, is it okay if I go over to Rachel's house for New Years?" Mrs. Evans raised her eyebrows.

"Where do they live exactly?"

"Erm – I don't know really," Lily thought. Her thoughts raced toward her bedroom where Vela was staying, perched in her cage. "How about I ask her?" Lily went off, carrying Ches. She walked up the steps and opened her bedroom door. She set Ches down on the bed and grabbed a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill.

_Rachel-_

_Do you have pastilles? If you do, could you please send me some? _

_Okay, mum's asking where you live. If you're going to tell me, "Ask Vela, you lazy little git!", then tell me, how am I supposed to ask my owl? Hoot at it?_

_Lily_

She rolled that up and tied it to Vela's leg. Vela nipped Lily's ear affectionately before flying out the window with swooshing sound. She turned back to Ches and picked him up. Lily walked out the door only to bump into Petunia in the hallway.

"Oof!" Lily huffed, Ches screeched in her arms. Petunia jumped back as she watched Ches in disgust.

"What is _that_?" She pointed to the cat in Lily's arms.

"This is Ches!" said Lily happily. "It's a British Longhair and it's part-Kneazle which makes it quite-"

"Yeah, yeah I didn't ask for its whole biography," said Petunia as she rushed down the stairs.

"Where are you going, Tuney?" Lily asked, taking note of her clothes and the way she fixed her hair.

"I'm going to Vernon's," said Petunia with pride. Lily tried hiding a snort.

"Okay, see you later," she said derisively as she entered the sitting room again. "Mum, Tuney's going to Vernon Dursley's."

"What?" said Mrs. Evans. "But it's Christmas!"

"Hey, mum," said Petunia as she entered the sitting room. "Where's that present I bought for Vernon."

"It's over at the chimneypiece, dear."

Petunia walked out of the room again. Lily turned to Ches and started running her hand through his hair. Ches was purring slightly.

"You're such a cute little kitty," Lily cooed. There was an almighty crash from the living room and Petunia's earsplitting scream echoed through the house.

"AHHH!"

"Petunia, what's wrong?" Mr. Evans called but Petunia just kept screaming. They hurried towards the living room to find Rachel holding a plate of cookies trying to soothe Petunia who was cringing from her touch on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry!" said Rachel earnestly. "I-I- Would you like a cookie?"

"Get away from me freak!" Petunia screeched. Rachel froze. That was a bad sign.

"Oh hey, Rachel!" Lily grinned, moving forward and grabbing her plate of cookies. "I thought I said pastilles, not cookies." Rachel seemed to have heard and she turned to Lily instead.

"Oh, I ran out of them," she said.

"Rachel!" Mrs. Evans grinned. "It's so nice to see you, dear."

"Oh, hi Mrs. Evans!" Rachel greeted. Petunia was flabbergasted, clutching an overlarge wrapped gift. She stood up from the soot filled floor only to be knocked back down again when someone fell out of the fireplace.

"WHAT THE DEVIL!" Petunia shrieked. Mrs. Hernandez landed on top of Petunia, her black hair in her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said as she stood up and brushed soot from her robes. "And who might you be?"

Petunia ignored her and walked out. Everyone was quiet and the only thing they could hear was Petunia's stomping steps and finally, the front door slamming shut.

"Did we come at a wrong time?" Mrs. Hernandez asked worriedly. Mrs. Evans just smiled.

"Don't worry, Petunia is like that sometimes."

Lily leaned to Rachel and whispered.

"Understatement of the year," she said under her breath. Rachel hid a snort as she munched on her cookies.

"I'm Helga Hernandez," said Mrs. Hernandez. She held out a tanned hand and Mrs. Evans shook it.

"I'm Daisy Evans," said Mrs. Evans happily. "A pleasure to meet you, Helga."

"You too, Daisy," she said. "I'm sure you met my little girl?"

"Yes," said Mr. Evans. "I'm Cormac Evans. We met Rachel at Kings Cross Station."

"So, we came here to give Lily her cookies!" said Mrs. Hernandez, grinning widely.

"Oh, yeah, fanks Mrs. Hernandez," said Lily through the cookies in her mouth.

"My pleasure," Mrs. Hernandez said. "I baked that myself you know!" she added proudly. Lily gave her a grateful smile as the two Gryffindors ate the cookies which seemed to be multiplying.

"The only thing _I _know how to cook is bacon and eggs," said Rachel with pride. "It isn't much but it's enough for me how to cook. Don't want to waste my bloody time with stupid little recipes."

"Oy, watch your mouth, you," said Mrs. Hernandez sternly. Rachel mumbled an apology. "Anyway, we're also here to tell you our address!"

The Evans' waited for her next words.

"Our address is in Ottery St. Catchpole, quite near the Weasleys," said Mrs. Hernandez. "They have a son now you know. William is such a sweet little boy." Mrs. Hernandez giggled slightly. "Sorry, I'm saying things that are out of topic now. But yes, we live in Ottery St. Catchpole. Have you heard of it?"

"Yes," said Mr. Evans. "I've been there once to deliver some flowers for a poor old lady. Well, I wouldn't say poor. She kept yelling at me saying, 'I'm eighty-one years old, don't make me open the door for you!'" Mr. Evans tried imitating the high-pitched old woman voice while brandishing his finger. Lily and Rachel roared with laughter.

"Oh, that might be dear old Muriel!" said Mrs. Hernandez, grinning happily. "Cranky woman, she is."

"You know her?" asked Mr. Evans.

"Yes, a fine witch, that woman," Mrs. Hernandez replied. "A bit annoying, but still very… polite."

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Mrs. Evans asked as she checked her wristwatch. "It's nearing noon, you know."

"Oh no, it's fine," said Mrs. Hernandez, "We'll be going now anyway. We wouldn't want to impose!"

"Mum could I stay for a while?" Rachel asked. Mrs. Hernandez thought for a while as she watched Rachel wolf down a few cookies while feeding a few to Ches.

"Okay, okay, fine," said Mrs. Hernandez. "Be back before supper!"

"Thanks, mum! You're the best!" Rachel cried, hugging her mum's waist. Mrs. Hernandez laughed.

"You only say that when I give you something you want," she said. Rachel pulled back and Mrs. Hernandez turned back to the fireplace. She disappeared into the emerald green flames with swoosh.

Lily turned to grin at Rachel.

"What do you want to do?"

"Erm – we could play Exploding Snap!" Rachel told her excitedly. "I have a deck of Self-Shuffling Cards with me…" She rooted around her pocket. Mrs. Evans told them she'll be cooking lunch while Mr. Evans had to go; there was an emergency at their PR firm.

Both Lily and Rachel were sitting on the floor with Ches at their side, watching as the cards blew up in their faces, making him screech.

"By the way, how did you know we're connected to the Floo Network?" Lily asked as she wiped a black smudge on her face.

"Oh, Sirius told me," BANG. Rachel huffed and wiped her brow. "Told me that he and James came here to wish you a happy Christmas."

"Yeah, I kind of wanted to sleep in but then James had to wake me up," Lily rolled her eyes. Rachel raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"Sleep in?" she repeated. "On Christmas day? Are you kidding me?" Lily shrugged.

"That's just how I am," she replied.

* * *

**Been a while since I posted chapters this long! Phew.  
I was reading the story again and I was like WTF? I'm not writing long chapters anymore and I was disappointed with myself. **

**Yeah, I know the chapter title sucks but yeah… I don't got any more ideas! **

**This is mostly just a Christmas chapter. Nothing much. Some Petunia hating on people stuff but nothing much. **

**What do you think of Ches? I think British Longhair's are kinda cute! xD**

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Review! Constructive criticism is really appreciated. **

**Sorry for a few typos. Just tell me about 'em in a review.**

**I only own what I know I own! xD The rest are J.K.'s.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Gnome Saliva

**Chapter Nine: Gnome Saliva**

"Bye mum, bye dad," Lily kissed her mother and father good bye outside the Hernandez household at Ottery St. Catchpole at New Year's Eve. Lily jumped out of their small car and waved. "I won't be back for the Easter holidays."

"You aren't taking your trunk and your pets with you?" Mr. Evans asked in amusement. He gestured to the luggage compartment at the back of their car. Lily turned a bright pink and walked over to the back of their car. She opened the lid and took out her trunk with much difficulty. She let out a huff and with one almighty pull, she hoisted the trunk out and waddled to the front door and placed it near there. She went back to the car and took out Vela's cage and Ches' basket from the backseat and placed it near the trunk. She slammed the door shut.

"Could've helped me, couldn't you?" Lily called to her father. Mr. Evans only laughed.

"Sorry, Lillers," he called back. "I thought you could manage – OW! Bloody hell woman!" Mrs. Evans had slapped his arm. She sent him a glare and waved outside.

"Have a great time, Lily!" she called. Lily grinned, waved and watched as their car zoomed off. She sighed as she turned to the house behind her. It wasn't that _grand _but it gave you a homey feeling. It was made of wood mostly.

Lily knocked on the door. As if standing there the whole time, Rachel opened it, a grin plastered on her face. She was wearing a purple sweater and her face was a bit pink.

"Good morning!"

Lily gave her a smile. "Morning."

"So, how's my little redhead?" Rachel asked brightly. Lily snorted but chose not to retort.

"You were standing there the whole time?" she asked as she clutched her scarf. Rachel nodded and took Vela's cage. She turned to the house.

"Mum, dad! Lily's here!" she called. Lily could hear someone going down the stairs.

"So –erm-" Lily shuffled her feet. "Aren't you going to let me in? It's awfully cold."

"Oh, yeah, right sorry," Rachel mumbled as she took Ches' basket. Lily huffed again as she hoisted her trunk up. She only crossed the threshold and then threw down on the floor again.

The entrance hall was lined with pictures of flowers. Lily raised her eyebrows at them. There was also a coat rack at the side of the door and an umbrella was in the umbrella stand. A staircase was at the end of the hall and doorways with no doors led to the kitchen, the living room and the drawing room. They closed the front door just as Mr. and Mrs. Hernandez appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Lily!" Mrs. Hernandez grinned. "It's so nice to see you again."

"You too, Mrs. Hernandez," Lily replied. She gestured to her trunk. "Where am I going to put this?"

"Oh, George will take it upstairs," Mrs. Hernandez turned to her husband, "Will you, George?"

Mr. Hernandez took out his wand and said, "_Locomotor _trunk," making the trunk levitate up the stairs with him guiding it.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" Mrs. Hernandez asked. When Lily nodded her head, she continued, "Well, we haven't. So, come along, Rachel. Come along too, Lily, at least have a muffin."

They walked into the kitchen. Cupboards full of food and spices lined the walls and one wall had a line of two windows. A door to the backyard stood in between the windows, at the back of the table. Mrs. Hernandez was busy levitating food into plates from the stove. They sat down at a table where six people could fit. Mrs. Hernandez levitated plates of food in front of them and put one extra plate for Mr. Hernandez. With a flick of her wand, out came knives and forks from the mahogany cabinet at the side of the room where the plates and cutlery were stored. Lily looked down at her bacon and eggs. It was forming a smiley face.

"I thought I'll just have a muffin," she said.

"Oh, it's fine," said Mrs. Hernandez, waving her hand. Lily looked down again and smirked.

"I have a feeling Rachel's the one who cooked this," she said uncertainly. Rachel laughed.

"You guessed right," she said, forking bacon into her mouth, "Now try it and tell me what'cha think."

Lily stabbed a piece of bacon with her fork and threw it into her mouth. She giggled.

"It's great!" She told Rachel.

"Thanks," she said. They looked up when Mr. Hernandez walked in and sat beside Mrs. Hernandez.

"Lily, tell me, how exactly does the airplane stay up?" he asked excitedly. "Arthur Weasley's heard you're coming and he told me to ask you."

"Erm – I don't really know," Lily replied honestly. Mr. Hernandez's face fell.

"Too bad," he said. "Arthur's really been looking forward to knowing. Says it's his ambition. Would you like to meet him?"

"Err-" Arthur sounds like a weird man to Lily. She was about to say yes anyway when Mrs. Hernandez cut in.

"Never mind that, dear," she said. "Just keep eating."

After a few more bites and munches, Ches sauntered in and walked lazily between people's feet making them shiver. Lily hunched down to look at him from under the table.

"Ches, come here," she said with outstretched arms. Ches jumped over to her lap and snuggled there. Rachel stared at him.

"Ches is really pretty," she said. Ches hissed. Lily laughed.

"Ches is a boy, Rachel," said Lily, stroking Ches' coat, "Don't call it 'pretty'."

"Why don't you let him go outside?" Mrs. Hernandez suggested as she stacked the plates with her wand and levitated them to the sink beside what looked like a Muggle coffee maker. "He could play with the gnomes."

"Gnomes?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, gnomes."

"I thought we're supposed to de-gnome the backyard?" Rachel asked.

"They'll climb over the hedge anyway," Mrs. Hernandez answered as she started washing the dishes.

"C'mon," Rachel beckoned Lily to get up. They walked out the back door which was right behind them and into the backyard.

The backyard was full of snow. And it was cold too. There were empty flower beds that lined the sides of the house.

Lily's eyes widened when she saw small little potato like things running around with little legs. It was far from what Lily had imagined what gnomes would look like.

"Are-" Lily cleared her throat, "Are these gnomes?"

"_Gernumbli gardensi _is the proper name," said Rachel. When Lily raised her eyebrow at her, she continued. "Mr. Lovegood told me about them. He's a bit barmy. Not how you imagined them, gnomes. _Your _gnomes look like little frozen Father Christmases with fishing rods." Lily nodded and continued staring at the gnomes. Ches started meowing and squirming in her arms. Lily looked down to find him leaping out of her arms and chasing a gnome. The gnomes started running and cackling madly.

"So, when do we – what was that? – de-gnome the place?" Lily asked Rachel as she watched her cat run around the backyard. Rachel shrugged.

"How about now?" she said running to a gnome and picking it up. "We'll just leave a few for Ches. This is how you do it."

She started swinging it around like a lasso. Lily's eyes widened.

"What're you-" but Rachel had already thrown the gnome across the hedge and into a field a few yards away. Lily gasped.

"And that, my friend is how you de-gnome," Rachel smiled at Lily's astonished face. "Come on. Pick up a gnome and start swinging it." Lily complied and started picking up a gnome. She swung it up in the air and threw it. Lily squinted.

"Where'd it go?" she asked. She got the answer when something bit her leg.

"Ow!" She looked down to find the gnome she had thrown right beside her. Rachel was laughing beside her.

"Ahahaha! Y-You g-got bit by a-a gnome!" She howled. Lily grimaced and picked up the gnome who was still biting her leg.

"Payback time, Mr. Gnome," Lily muttered and started swinging it. She ran forward and hurled it far over the hedge. They could hear the gnome squeaking a scream and finally hit the ground with a thud right beside an apple tree twenty meters away. Rachel stopped laughing and her mouth hung open. Lily smirked and clapped her hands like removing dirt.

"How was that? Was it good?" she asked.

"_Was it good_?" Rachel repeated in amazement. "That was bloody brilliant! I bet I could do the same…" She picked up a gnome and started swinging it in the air. She swung it for a long time which was a mistake. The gnome bit her hand.

"Argh!" Rachel winced, dropping the gnome. "Darn it." She picked up the gnome again and chucked it randomly over the hedge. "There that ought to do it." She examined the finger that the gnome had bitten. She grinned excitedly. "Mr. Lovegood says that gnome saliva has magical properties!"

Lily grimaced. "I doubt that. I doubt that very much," she said and took Rachel's hand. "We should get the washed. It might have an infection."

"No way!" Rachel argued. "What if what Mr. Lovegood said was true?"

"I highly doubt that, Rachel," Lily replied. She tugged at Rachel's hand, "Come on!" But then, Lily was caught in surprise when Rachel hurried inside the house and ran into a piano. She sat down on the bench and started playing and singing at the same time. Lily's mouth hung open.

"Rachel, what're you doing?" she asked, astonished as her best friend started belting out a jazz song. "What in Merlin's name?"

Rachel was grinning to herself as she banged the piano in rhythms. She opened her mouth to let out a high pitched note when she stopped and stood up. She started hissing and doing hand gestures, like she was doing a speech. Lily's eyes were wide and she clutched at Rachel's shoulders.

"Rachel! Rachel!" She shook her violently but Rachel didn't stop. She just kept going on and on in the hissing sound of hers. Lily was still wide-eyed when Rachel started laughing.

"I scared you didn't I?" she asked gleefully. "Thought I was going mad, perhaps?" Lily slapped her arm.

"You're mental, you are," she said and went out again. Rachel laughed and followed her out.

* * *

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Rachel screamed at Lily who was snoozing on the couch, sporting a glass of pumpkin juice. Lily jumped making the pumpkin juice spill on her shirt.

"Er- uhh- Happy New Year!" She chorused. "Eurgh!" She started wiping her shirt, ignoring Rachel's gleeful laughter. Mrs. Hernandez sauntered in, carrying a plate of cupcakes. She caught sight of Lily and made 'tsk' sound. She set down the plate of cupcakes and took out her wand from her robes. She flicked it at Lily and the orange stains disappeared. Rachel was still howling with laughter on the floor, literally.

"Shut it, you," snapped Mrs. Hernandez. At once, Rachel shut up and sat down beside Lily but was still biting her knuckles, trying to hold in laughter.

"Shut it, you," Lily imitated Mrs. Hernandez, making _Mrs. Hernandez _laugh. Rachel's mouth hung open as she watched her mother and her best friend laughing their ars- socks – _socks _off.

"Shut it, you," Rachel tried imitating them. It only made them laugh even harder. Mr. Hernandez bounded in the living room, grinning broadly.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" he shouted. He raised his eyebrows at Lily and Mrs. Hernandez's laughing figures and at Rachel who was crossing her arms in defeat. "What's so funny?" Lily shook her head, giggling a bit. "Well then, come on. I've a surprise for you." He beckoned them to follow him outside. Rachel picked up a bunch of biscuits and downed her pumpkin juice before following him out making Lily frown at her but chose not to say anything. They arrived at the backyard and Mr. Hernandez brought his wand out and waved it. Soon enough, colorful fireworks filled the sky. Rachel looked up, mesmerized.

"Wow, dad!" she gasped. "That is so cool." Mr. Hernandez snorted.

"It's as if you haven't seen fireworks before," he said in disbelief. Lily heard a thump when Mrs. Hernandez whacked her hat on his shoulder.

"Bloody Hell woman!" Mr. Hernandez snarled, rubbing his shoulder. Mrs. Hernandez laughed.

"Watch the whinging!" she said happily. Mr. Hernandez continued grumbling. Lily can't help but giggle. It reminded her so much of her parents. She relished the thought that _someone_ actually had parents like that, except for her and Petunia.

She looked back up the fireworks. It was really pretty. Orange Catherine wheels were rolling about in the sky and one firework looked like Rachel but it had a gnome's body. Lily guffawed.

"What's up with you?" Rachel asked questioningly. Lily only pointed up to the sky at Rachel-gnome and soon enough, Rachel turned a bright pink.

"Oy! What's that?" Rachel asked loudly. Mr. Hernandez just kept laughing. Rachel started grumbling and only stopped when the Rachel-gnome disappeared. And after one last bang of a Catherine wheel, the fireworks show ended.

"That was spectacular, Mr. Hernandez," Lily grinned.

"Yep, it was magnificent, it was," said Rachel. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Even the Rachel-gnome?" she asked, grinning mischievously.

"Even the Rachel-gnome," Rachel repeated, nodding. Lily grinned broadly.

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter nine. :D**

**I really liked the idea about gnome saliva and everytime I see a gnome somewhere, I let it bite me even if it just grins at me in a Father Christmas way.**

**Mr. Hernandez is kind of a mischievous person but he doesn't do pranks. He's just mischievous and Mr. Evans is kind of careless sometimes. **

**Oooh! And Arthur's been mentioned! xD I **_**love **_**Arthur Weasley like a Dad I'd love to have. And George is like a twin I'd love to have and Fred is my dream boyfriend! Okayyyy… Too much information…. xD**

**Well, yeah… **

**Thanks for a few reviewers for the review.**

**Okay, see tha' little button down there? It's pretty, ain' it? Why don' cha press it and give yer story tella' a review? She'd really 'ppreciate it. xD**

**I only own what I know I own. **

**Thanks fer readin' guys.**

**! **


	10. The Stench of a Cockroach

**Chapter Ten: The Stench of a Cockroach**

It was finally time to go back to Hogwarts and the Hernandez's and Lily were hurrying through the crowd in King's Cross Station. Lily and Rachel were pushing trolleys along the human traffic inside the station.

"Come on! Hurry! We have five minutes left till boarding!" Mrs. Hernandez urged them frantically.

They hurried up, running already. Finally arriving in front of the solid barrier in between Platform 9 and 10, they stopped and regained their breath for a while.

Lily gasped for breath. Running was never good for her. She had asthma. She took out her purple inhaler from her small sling bag and sucked in for breath. At once, she felt better but still breathed in heavily. She put it back in and looked up. Mrs. Hernandez was urging Rachel into the barrier and whilst running, Rachel disappeared.

"You next, Lily," said Mrs. Hernandez, "George and I will be right behind you."

Lily nodded and aligned with the barrier. She ran but slower this time into the barrier. She closed her eyes nervously. But like before, no crash came. She opened her eyes to find Platform 9¾ in front of her. There was a sign above her head saying _Hogwarts Express: 9 o' clock_. There was a wrought iron archway in front of her bearing the words, _Platform Nine and Three Quarters_. Beyond the gate, she could see students of every year and their parents walk around through the steam billowing from the magnificent scarlet steam engine, the Hogwarts Express.

Rachel was standing beside her, looking out of breath.

"Come on! We should go!" She said. Just then, Mrs. Hernandez and Mr. Hernandez walked through the barrier. Mr. Hernandez checked her watch.

"3 minutes!" He said urgently. They walked forward hurriedly, navigating through the crowd of students and parents.

They stopped in front of the door and hoisted their trunks in.

"Hurry, let's find a compartment," Lily told Rachel.

They dragged their trunks and in Lily's case, carried Ches' basket and Vela's cage, along the train and found a compartment near the end. They hoisted their trunks into the luggage rack and placed the cage and the basket down on the seats. They jumped back out to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Hernandez.

"Bye, mum!" Rachel cried hugging her mother. "Bye, dad!" she hugged her father.

"Thank you for having me over, Mrs. Hernandez," Lily murmured.

Mrs. Hernandez grinned and gave her a hug.

"It was nice having you over dear," she replied and let go.

They heard a whistle, signaling the students to come aboard. Lily and Rachel waved before jumping in and poking their heads out of the window. They waved.

"SEE YOU IN SUMMER!" Rachel yelled at her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Hernandez laughed and before the train turned a corner, they Disapparated.

"Come on, let's go," Rachel beckoned Lily. They walked through the corridors the train, meeting a few familiar faces.

"Hey, Alice," Lily greeted the brown haired girl.

"Oh, hey Lily," Alice greeted back. She dragged her trunk over to them. "Do you have a compartment already?"

"Yeah," Rachel answered. "You could sit with us if you want."

"Thanks," said Alice, relief evident in her voice. "No one wants me to sit with them. Could you hold Travis for me?" Alice handed Rachel a toad, which she accepted reluctantly.

"Why?" Lily raised her eyebrows as they continued walking.

"What do you mean?"

"Why doesn't anyone want to sit with you?" Lily asked.

"I dunno," Alice shrugged. "They don't like Travis, I guess. He's got a habit of running away."

"Oh," Lily let the subject dropped.

They walked along the train in silence. They reached the middle of the train when one of the Prewett twins stuck his head out of his compartment.

"Oh, hello urr-" Lily said uncertainly. The twin grinned.

"Fabian," he said.

"Oh, hello Fabian," Rachel greeted him.

"Just kidding," the twin said, "I'm Gideon. And who is this?" Gideon gestured to Alice who raised her eyebrows.

"Oh this is Alice Scots," Lily answered. "Well, we have to go. Nice seeing you again, Gideon." Gideon grinned and saluted before closing his compartment door again.

The three girls walked further into the train and finally they reached their compartment. Lily glared and slammed the door open.

"Boys!" she snarled.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter jumped. They raised their eyebrows.

"Oh, alright there, Lily?" Remus grinned. Lily glared at them all.

"This is our compartment!" Rachel growled.

"We got here first," Sirius argued.

Rachel pointed a stiff finger to hers and Lily's trunks at the luggage rack.

"That is our trunks, so this is our compartment," Rachel told them. Lily looked around.

"Where's Ches and Vela?" Lily's glared intensified. She glanced at the empty basket on the floor.

"What you mean this?" James held out a dapper tabby. Ches was hissing at the boys threateningly.

"Hey, give Ches back!" Lily cried holding out her arms.

Ches squirmed out James' grip and hopped into Lily's arms. Peter took out Vela and her cage guiltily, making Sirius glare at him.

"Ok, now out! OUT!" Rachel roared the last part. The boys stood up at once, grumbling slightly. "Shut up or I'll send Travis at you!"

The boys walked out, dragging their trunks with them. Rachel smirked and sank down on a seat. Lily walked in and place Ches back into her basket that was at the floor. Alice dragged her trunk in before closing the door.

"The boys really listen to you," Alice observed as she hoisted her trunk to the luggage rack.

"Only if we raise our voices or send them a threat," Rachel told her, stroking Travis fondly now that the toad helped in the threat part.

Alice grinned. Rachel handed Travis back and Alice held on to him tightly.

"So, what've you been doing in Christmas?" Lily asked Alice. She just shrugged.

"Nothing much, I just stayed at home," said Alice. "My brother Algie went to Romania for research on dragons."

"Wow, that's so cool," Rachel's eyes brightened. "And when he went back, what did he tell you about dragons?"

"Well, he didn't actually… _tell _me anything," Alice muttered. "He just stomped up to his room and slammed the door. I noticed he had a burn on his face though. I thought it was quite amusing, actually."

They started talking about other things and Herbology. Alice seemed to like that subject a lot. After an hour, Lily tuned them out and looked out the window.

The view outside was spectacular. Fields were enveloped by rolling hills. The sun was high up in the sky, shining down on the grassy fields.

"Anything from the trolley?" the trolley lady smiled at them. Lily looked up.

"Oh, I'll have some Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, and Pumpkin Juice, please," Rachel told her and took out her money bag.

Alice did the same and set down Travis on her seat.

"I'll have a Cauldron Cake, and Licorice Wands," Alice told the lady.

"Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Juice, and Cauldron Cakes," Lily said as she too took out her money bag that consisted of pocket money that Mrs. Hernandez had given her the day before.

The trolley lady took out what they asked. They mumbled their thanks and closed the compartment door.

Lily opened her Chocolate Frog. The frog almost leapt out when Lily caught it. She ate the head first and took out the card.

"Morgan Le Fay," she muttered and studied the woman in the picture.

"Oh, that's an evil witch!" Alice said in a whisper.

"Yeah, it says so right here," Lily pointed the card, "_Morgan le Fay__, also known as __Morgana__, was a __Dark Witch__ who lived during the __Middle Ages__. She was the half-sister of __King Arthur__ and an enemy of __Merlin__, and, during her lifetime, she played a role in many events. Like her half-brother, she was a monarch, ruling as queen of the island of __Avalon__. In addition to her knowledge of the __Dark Arts__, she was exceptionally talented as a __Healer__, and was an __Animagus__ who could turn into a bird_ – Yada, yada,yada, blah, blah, blah," Lily finished as she ate the last of her Chocolate Frog. Alice frowned.

"I wish I bought a Chocolate Frog," said Alice enviously. "Algie's got all sorts of cards in his room."

"Speaking of cards, I've got Self-Shuffling ones here," said Rachel as she opened her trunk and groped around it. She collapsed back into her chair. "How about let's play Exploding Snap?" she suggested.

Alice grinned and went to play with her. Lily joined in too. By two o' clock, they were still playing the card game. Lily's face gave the impression that someone had rubbed coal on it. Alice's hair was standing. And half of Rachel's right eyebrow was singed.

BANG!

The cards blew up again. Lily grumbled and wiped her face. She was losing.

"What's with the face, Lillers?" Rachel taunted her. Lily scowled at her.

"Erm-I think we should stop," said Alice in a mortified whisper.

"Why?" Rachel asked incredulously. Alice pointed at the seat. The cover of the seat was all burnt, revealing the foam inside.

"Oh Merlin's beard products!" Rachel exclaimed. "We're going to pay for that!"

The swishing sound of opening the compartment door made them look up. Right there in the doorway stood James Potter, leaning into the doorframe.

"Pay for what, exactly?" he asked, smirking.

Rachel glared and tried to cover up the spot with her hands. "Pay for…" she paused.

"Travis' food!" Alice helped.

"Yeah, right," said Rachel hastily. "Travis' food."

James' eyes narrowed suspiciously. Sirius walked up behind him and peered in.

"Oh come on, just tell us what's wrong," said James, throwing away his arrogant voice and throwing in his normal voice. Lily shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong," she squeaked. Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Something's wrong," Sirius said.

Rachel just sighed and revealed the spot. "Okay, okay, there!" she cried in frustration at the two. "Happy now?" Sirius and James gasped.

"_What did you do?_" Sirius grinned mischievously. James smacked the back of his head.

"Nothing obviously," said Rachel sarcastically, crossing her arms.

Lily gave her a look. "We were playing Exploding Snap," she answered truthfully.

"On the seat?" James raised his eyebrow.

They nodded. James took out his wand from his pocket. The girls eyed it suspiciously.

"I'm not going to hex you like poor Snivellus up at the other end of the train," he said in a reassuring voice that did quite the opposite to the girls. James pointed his eleven inch wand at the hole on the seat and muttered, "_Reparo_!"

At once, the hole sealed up and it looked as good as new. Lily gaped at it.

"Well, thank you," said Rachel.

"You're very welcome," he said, smirking smugly.

Remus walked up behind both of the boys and frowned. "What are you two doing?" he said sternly.  
"Oh, nothing, Remus," Sirius answered, slinging an arm over the boys shoulders. "James and I were just leaving."

"Oh really?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," James slung an arm on Remus' other side, "Come on, let's go back to our compartment."

"_Oo_kay?" said Remus, confused but let the boys lead him away anyway. Lily raised an eyebrow at them.

"Want another game of Exploding Snap?" Rachel suggested, reaching to deal the cards again. Lily scowled.

"No way," said Alice. "We might just burn the seats again."

* * *

The final months at Hogwarts passed quickly and the final exams were looming around the corner. Lily was sitting at the library, working on her Potions essay about bezoars which Slughorn had insisted on her doing. They were flipping through potions books and Lily was just about to write down the properties of a bezoar when a heavy thud of a book on the table made Lily jump.

She looked up to find James, grinning lopsidedly, sitting down on the chair beside her.

"Alright, Lily?" James grinned cockily.

Lily scowled and stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Oh, really? Sticking your tongue out? Very mature, Lily."

"In case you have forgotten," said Lily, dipping her quill into the ink bottle, "We're eleven years old. We could act as immature as we like." James smiled.

"Touché," he said as he took out a piece of parchment and an ink bottle.

Lily ignored the shuffling sounds of James rummaging around his bag as she wrote down the properties of a bezoar, occasionally looking up to her book.

"Wouldn't you have an extra quill on you, would you?" James asked. Lily smiled and reached into her bag and took out a quill.

"Here," she handed the quill to him and James accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks," said James as he started turning through the pages of his book.

The two worked in silence for a while and the only thing that broke the silence was the both Gryffindors' quills scratching the parchment. Lily was staring at the book. Why would Slughorn let her do this? This is a second year topic, for Merlin's sake. But it might be that Slughorn was only trying to help Lily but it was still such a handful. She still had another essay for McGonagall to do and one more for Binns. Not knowing why, Lily glanced at James' work. He was doing the Transfiguration essay.

James looked up, smirked and then said, "Cheating again, are we, Miss Evans?"

Lily raised her eyebrows at him. He had never called her that before. She cleared her throat and turned back to her Potions essay.

"I am not cheating," she muttered, irritably. "I'm doing my Potions essay, as a matter of fact." James laughed.

"Nice try," he said, snorting. "We have no Potions essay."

This time, it was Lily's turn to laugh.

"Well, you should know that Professor Slughorn let me do an essay on bezoars," Lily told him. James was taken aback.

"What'd he do that for?" he asked incredulously. "That's a second year topic."

"Just as I had thought," said Lily, turning to James. "But I think that it's for future use or something like that. Maybe he wants me to have top grades."

James was about to retort back when a dark shadow loomed above them.

"And what I think," someone said behind them. James and Lily paled and looked behind them. Madam Pince was staring them down pointedly, "Is that if you two won't keep quiet, I'll send you out."

"Yes, Madam Pince," James and Lily chorused, not wanting to provoke the strict librarian.

Madam Pince nodded and shuffled away. James checked if she was really gone and leaned in to whisper to Lily.

"How do you think she heard us?" he asked. "We weren't actually raising our voices were we? We're staying at the end of the library, for Merlin's sake." Lily shrugged and gestured for him to keep quiet. James nodded and turned back to his essay, and so did Lily.

Not long after, the bell rang, signaling the next class. Lily squeaked.

"Oh no," she groaned and started writing hastily. "I'm not done with my essay yet!"

"You could finish that later you know," James said as he chucked his stuff into his books. Lily sent him a small glare and turned back to her essay.

"Potion's the next class," she said as she wrote on her parchment.

"Oh yeah," said James as he set down Lily's quill beside her. "Sorry, my bad."

Lily ignored him and started writing hastily. After one last period, she sighed in relief and threw her quills and now corked ink bottle back into her bag and put the book back inside the shelf. She slung her bag over her shoulders and grabbed her parchment. James raised his eyebrows.

"What're you doing to your essay?" he said, eyeing her parchment. Lily grabbed his hand and stormed out.

"Letting it dry of course," she said as they ran to class. They ran down the Grand Staircase, jumping over trick steps.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" Lily called ahead of her, making a few fourth year Ravenclaws stand aside as the two Gryffindors ran down.

They arrived on the ground floor and started running down the hallways to the steps down to the dungeons. They passed the basement and ran down more steps to the dungeons and stopped in front of the Potions classroom, out of breath.

Lily paused to open her school bag and took out her inhaler. James was staring at her wide-eyed as she sucked in a breath. He was about to open his mouth to say something when Lily opened the door. Slughorn was in front of the classroom and the students were sitting in their own tables by partners.

"Erm – Sorry, Professor," Lily and James muttered. Slughorn smiled.

"Oh, and where have you two been?" he asked. Lily held up her essay.

"I just had to finish this, sir, and James decided to wait for me," she said. Slughorn nodded.

"Let's see that essay now shall we, Lily?" he said. "You could sit down now, Mister Potter."

James turned to sit beside Sirius as Lily walked to the front and handed Slughorn the essay. He studied it for a while and chuckled appreciatively.

"Great work, Lily," Slughorn looked down at Lily and grinned. "As you know, I'm giving you this essay as preparation for your second year." Slughorn smiled.

"That explains it," Lily muttered. Slughorn laughed.

"You're cheeky, you are," he wheezed. "Well, nonetheless, I'm giving you twenty points to Gryffindor for the splendid essay…" he leaned down, and grinned. "And for your cheekiness."

"Thank you, Professor," Lily smiled before hopping off to her seat beside Rachel.

The Slytherins were glaring at her, except for Severus Snape who, like the Gryffindors, looked impressed. Rachel grinned at her and patted her back.

"Good girl," she said. Lily laughed and shoved her playfully. Slughorn didn't seem to mind as he started explaining about the Forgetfulness Potion.

"This is in preparation for your final exams," said Slughorn, eyeing the whole class. "This is as a favor to you all. So now that you will practically now how to brew it, I hope no one fails my final exam. So, the three main crucial ingredients are," Slughorn paused for dramatic effect. Lily took out her quill hurriedly and a piece of parchment, ready to jot down the ingredients. "Jobberknoll feathers," Slughorn said. Most of the class jotted down on pieces of parchments, notebooks or their Potion books. "Knotgrass and…" Slughorn grinned slyly. "_Cockroaches_!"

"What?" Harriet asked loudly. She was so pale that Slughorn looked at her concernedly.

"What's wrong, Miss…?"

"Phoenix. Harriet Phoenix," Harriet muttered. "I-I-I have K-Katsaridaphobia and so does Portia." She gestured to the glazed strawberry haired girl beside her. Everyone stared at her blankly. Slughorn smiled understandingly.

"Fear of cockroaches," said Slughorn.

"Ahh," everyone said.

The Slytherins sniggered making the Gryffindors glare daggers at them. Everyone glanced at him as Remus Lupin stood up.

"I'll be happy to exchange partners with Portia, Professor," he said. Slughorn raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Well then," he said, "You, Miss Bell, will be partnered with Mister Pettigrew."

Portia frowned but stood up anyway and gathered her things. Remus did the same and left Peter, he seemed relieved to have abandoned him. Both of them settled down and at Slughorn's cue, everyone started brewing their Forgetfulness Potion.

Rachel was cutting up the knotgrass and plucking out its leaves while Lily was carefully stirring the cauldron which was a pale pink color, like what the Potions book had instructed. Rachel cupped the knotgrass leaves in her hands and threw them into the cauldron. The potion was turning a bright pink and steam was rising up merrily.

Slughorn passed them in his rounds and he gave it an approving nod.

"Why don't you work on the cockroaches, Rachel," Lily suggested, "While I count the Jaberknoll feathers."

Rachel turned pale a bit at the mention of cockroaches but did as Lily ordered anyway. She went to the Potions cupboard while Lily was reading how much feathers will be needed. Lily looked up at their ingredients to find a jar of dead cockroaches, right beside the Jaberknoll feathers.

"Rachel, come back," Lily called, "We already have co-"

"ARRGH!"

Everyone looked up and found Rachel swarming of cockroaches. Alive cockroaches. The Slytherins and James, Sirius, and Peter were roaring with laughter. Lily was trying to hold down her laughter as well. Slughorn was chuckling as he moved toward Rachel. With one flick of his wand, the cockroaches disappeared, leaving behind a pale and wide-eyed Rachel.

"It's all fine now, Miss Hernandez," said Slughorn. "And who did this?" he called to the whole class. Everyone shut up immediately. Slughorn eyed them all, with eyes narrowed. "No one?"

"Perhaps it was an accident, sir," said Bellatrix Black. She flipped her beautiful curly dark hair and smirked at Rachel. Sirius growled.

"No way was it an accident, Professor," said Sirius, glaring at his least favorite cousin. "It _had _to be a prank."

"And who better to play pranks than you, dear cousin," sneered Bellatrix. Sirius' glare intensified.

"Why you!" Sirius tried to lunge at her but James had grabbed his collar. "Let me go, James!"

"No way, Sirius," said James, giving him a stern look. Slughorn clapped to get everyone's attention.

"Now, now, kids," he said. "No need to fight. To make it fair, I will be taking five points from Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"But what if _was _just an accident, Professor?" whined Roger Avery.

"No whinging in my class, Mister Avery," said Slughorn warningly. "If none will say who did it, then both Houses lose points."

"But Professor-"

"Five more points from Slytherin!" announced Slughorn irritably, "Now go back to your simmering Potions!"

No one dared said anything after that. Rachel walked back silently to her chair beside Lily and glared at the jar of cockroaches.

"Blasted cockroaches," she muttered and opened it.

After checking the instructions, Rachel poured five cockroaches into the cauldron and stirred it five times clockwise. Lily worked silently on her Jaberknoll feathers and threw some in. The potion turned maroon.

"Great," Lily grinned and clapped Rachel's back. "Now we just have to stir it six times counter clockwise to make it a bright red."

Rachel nodded and did as the instructions said. At six stirs, the potion turned into a bright red.

"Now, step back from your cauldrons and let it simmer for a minute," Slughorn called. Everyone did as told and started chatting idly. Sirius and James walked over to where Lily and Rachel sat and peered into their cauldron.

"Nice potion," Sirius smiled.

"Thanks," Rachel muttered quietly.

"So, was that _really _an accident?" James asked eagerly. Lily thumped his head. "OW! What was that for?"

Lily told him to keep quiet and turned back to Rachel.

"It-It," Rachel drew in a quick breath, "I never knew cockroaches smell bad."

* * *

**Hey guys! This is the first time I've written 3,000 plus words. :D**

**Well, I'm pretty spooked right now. My dad and bro are watching a documentary about the End of Times. **

**I'm God fearing and well, I'm not sure if I'm ready to face God.**

**Well, on a lighter note – I got to update! :D**

**Okay, erm – I just washed the dishes. I'm a bit peeved with my brother. I keep forcing him to wash it because I cooked but he kept whining about it. Lazy prick.**

_**Anyway**_**,**

**Yep, Lily has asthma. **

**So, thanks for reading!**

**Tell me what you think in a review!**

**HEY! We have TEN chapters already! That's a milestone! :D PARTY!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**I only own what I know I own.**


End file.
